Hetalia of the Dead
by KezaBabez
Summary: When the multicultural school of Hetalia Gakuen is taken over by the walking and moaning dead, it's up to the surviving students to put theirs (and others) lives on the line as they struggle to get out of the zombie invested city. Rated for violence, language and later scenes. Various pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_For this, I'm taking inspiration from a lot of zombie things. E.G. Resident Evil (games and books), High School of the Dead and other horror films/anime._

_Expect the unexpected._

_P.S. I'm not familiar with the 'Grade System' so just go along with it :)_

**Chapter One**

Alfred F. Jones yawned as the history teacher rambled on about the Second World War and how it had all come to an end in 1945. Usually this sort of thing interested the plucky American with tales of heroes and soldiers and damsels in distress, that sort of stuff. But today he just wasn't listening.

Call it sixth sense or not, but something just didn't set well with him today. It felt like something was about to go wrong. It had started that morning when the School Council President had once again – like every morning – told him off over his 'lack of disrespect for school uniform'. The sixteen year old Junior (was boosted up a grade) had berated his brown bomber jacket and then shared his distaste over Alfred's red converse footwear. Alfred had waved away the older boy old as usual and went to his first lesson.

It wasn't like they were not friends. In fact they were what Alfred liked to call 'Bromies'. Arthur hated the term but he went along with it anyway. Usually Arthur Kirkland could be found in his office, but when he wasn't there he was on the school roof smoking cigarettes stolen from either his father or one of his older brothers. Alfred was the only one who knew about this habit and sometimes used it to blackmail the elder.

His other thought about why this was not a good day was with his stomach. Usually when it churned it meant that he was hungry but today it wasn't the same feeling. It felt hollow and empty but yet bubbling at the same time. The feeling was making him feel sick. Speaking of sick, his ill stomach wasn't helped by the fact that before his second lesson, when he entered the bathroom to answer natures call, he had come across a few boys who were not fit to be at school. They were all as white as ghosts and using up of the stalls to heave their guts out. He had left the bathroom as the smell of vomit and urine hit his nostrils.

As the bell rang to signify a break, Alfred was the first one to pack his bag and leave the classroom, dodging students and going straight to Arthur's office. When he got there, there was a note stuck on the inside of the window saying 'back in fifteen minutes'. Alfred smirked, he knew where to find his British friend.

Leaving the rest of the students, he went up the steps usually only used by the janitor. Even to this day, Alfred couldn't work out how Arthur had managed to get a set of keys for the school roof but he wasn't arguing. Arthur had a way with words so it wasn't a surprise. As he got to the top, he peeked out through the cracked door and saw his friend leaning against the wire mesh, a half smoked cigarette peeking out from between his lips.

"Dude, how did I know to find you here?" Alfred grinned, walking over to Arthur.

Arthur jumped when the American had begun talking, thinking that he was being found out by a teacher. But he soon recognised the loud voice and didn't even turn to look at him.

"You know me too well" he said dully, taking a drag from the cigarette and holding it expertly between his fingers. "Weren't you supposed to do extra 'football' practice today?"

Alfred smirked when Arthur used his fingers to add quotations around the word _football_. Even though he had been living in the States for the past three years, Arthur still refused to use American English. '_No such thing_' he would say.

"Coach cancelled" Alfred replied, "Something about the other guys not wanting their eating time shortened"

"I'm guessing you were the first to protest?" Arthur chuckled, taking a last drag of the cigarette and flicking it over the edge. "You and food have a relationship that I'll never understand"

Alfred chuckled and joined his friend by the edge of the wall. The wire mesh was easy to see through and just as easy to bend and break. Alfred amused himself for a moment by grabbing it and seeing how far it could stretch. He only stopped when he heard voices from down below.

They both tensed, thinking that someone had seen them in what was obviously a _no students allowed_ zone. But as they both looked down, they saw that the commotion was coming from the school grounds, on the football field where the girl's hockey team were currently playing.

Both boys watched in silence as the teacher blew her whistle and called for the girls to take a time out. The reason for the early break was due to a few people walking across school property when they were not either students or teachers of the school. In fact, even from a far distance, anyone could tell that these three people- two men and one woman- were drunk.

"Which do you think is the hottest?" Alfred mused, watching the hockey girls gulp their water and do stretches. "Maddie has a cute face but Amelia had a great body. Alice is good too but she's too stuck up for my liking"

"I've found that she's a rather nice girl" Arthur retorted, craning his neck to get a better look at the drunken trio. "She nice when she's not hitting you with a book. But yeah, Amelia is kinda hot" then said nonchalantly, "Thought you weren't into girls?"

Alfred pouted, "So? Even if I was, I'm pretty sure I could have anyone I want"

Arthur snorted as the P.E teacher walked over to the inebriated trio, "Sure you could Alfred, sure you could"

As Alfred was watching the girls, he missed what Arthur saw and that was when one of the trio attacked the P.E teacher. From far away, Arthur couldn't see how she had been attacked but one moment the drunks were swaying in front of her and the next, one had launched himself at her. He could hear the screaming of the teacher and soon, most of the girls were running over to help, hockey sticks in the air. Some paused as they ran over but some of the braver ones ran ahead and began hitting the offender.

Alfred gasped as his eyes finally trailed to the attack. They both watched as the drunks began attacking the girls. All they could hear was screaming and Alfred –hero complex kicking in-, ran back to the door and down the steps, needing to help them.

"Alfred wait!" Arthur cried after him, trying to keep up with the youngers fast pace. "Wait!"

But Alfred wasn't listening as he dodged students coming in and out of the cafeteria. As soon as he got outside he was too late. The unharmed girls were carrying in the injured. The teacher looked the worst, covered in scratches and bloody bite marks. The girls weren't much better with their dishevelled hair and also covered in blood covered marks, some of them so deep that bone could be seen.

Arthur joined Alfred's side as the girls pushed passed them and wandered to the infirmary. "Bloody hell" Arthur gasped watching as one girl took out her phone and dialled the police. "What happened out there?"

Alfred didn't answer, just looked out to the field where the three drunks were slumped on the floor either passed out or knocked out. The coach was watching over them, waiting with a gore covered hockey stick just in case one of them roused.

"I don't know" Alfred whispered, the silence of the school feeling rather uncomfortable. Suddenly the principle's voice was coming out of the intercom.

"Students are required to remain calm. Miss Winter has been taken to the infirmary where her wounds are being professionally taken care of. There is no need for alarm as lessons will proceed as normal. Anyone taking physically education later today, for that period please report to the library where a substitute teacher will take over your lesson. Thank you and carry on"

The silence continued and then muttered conversation broke out. The girl who had tried to phone the police, angrily shut her phone and said to herself, "No one is answering. Shit. When we have a real emergency they don't answer!"

"Hey Amelia" Alfred said, walking over to the girl who was covered in blood and with a few scratches on her cheeks and arms, "What happened out there?"

The blonde girl faced him and frowned, "Those fuckers attacked Miss Winter and then us when we intervened. They were biting and scratching us like they wanted us dead. It was so damn freaky; it was like they were zombies or something. Sure smelt like death"

"Zombies?!" Alfred yelped fearfully, leaping behind Arthur and hiding. His hands were on the Brit's shoulders so Arthur could feel his friend quivering. "So scary"

"Not real ones" Arthur sighed, looking at Amelia who cocked a brow at Alfred's reaction. "Probably too drunk to-"

"Yeah, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go see the nurse. One of the bastards grabbed my leg after I floored it and it bit me. I think I'll need a rabies shot or something. See ya"

Arthur waved none committedly and then turned to Alfred who was still shivering. "Oh get a hold of yourself will you? They've been taken care of, the girls have seen to that. I need to go back to my office so why don't you get something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah" Alfred nodded, his eyes shifting from side to side nervously, "But I saw this show once where zombies came out of nowhere and took over the world!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his light blond hair, "Stop sounding like a child. Zombies, monsters, vampires, mummies and other things like that don't exist. And even if they did, what are the chances that they'd attack here, of all places? Go on, go and get something to eat and I'll see you later, alright?"

Alfred nodded and watched as Arthur walked away. Ever since his father had made Alfred and his twin brother watch a horror movie when they were seven (_mans' them up_ he had said), Alfred had been terrified of horror clichés like monsters, ghosts and most of all zombies. It didn't help that he used to watch his father play zombie games too. Their father was horrified when both sons said that they were homosexual, (_you mean we did all those manly things for nothing?_). But no matter, both parents accepted them for what they were – even if Mr. Jones had been a little disappointed.

As he was thinking about the time he had been kept awake all night when Matthew had his French boyfriend over and their activities could be heard through the walls, his stomach gave another moan of unease. Before he went to eat anything, he decided that he was going to face the puking boys and demand to be let into a cubicle so he could release the tension of his bladder.

Thankfully when he got there, there was only one guy inside. He was slumped against the sink, his skin pale and clammy looking and his mouth and front smeared with vomit. Alfred wasn't sure whether to approach the boy or not so he entered the cubicle, undone his zipper and emptied his bladder. He let out a satisfying sigh as the pain from his abdomen disappeared. He soon pushed himself back into his blue and white checked school trousers and flushed the toilet. As he went to wash his hands, he frowned when realising that there was only two sinks. One with the guy slumped over it and one that looked worn out. As he went over to the sink and let the water run, he side glanced at the boy who had his eyes shut but mouth wide open. His yellowing teeth were crooked and when Alfred leaned closer he had to quickly recoil from the guy's seriously bad breath.

"Hey . . . dude. You okay?" he said to him. The boy didn't even stir. He dried his hands on some paper towels and then shook the guys arm lightly. "Seriously man, are you okay?"

Once again the boy didn't stir. Alfred frowned and said, "Don't worry, I'll get a teacher in here"

He quickly left the room and wandered the halls looking for the first male teacher. He came across the English teacher telling off a girl and boy for kissing in the hallway. He sent them off in different directions and turned to Alfred.

"Yes Jones?" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Sir, there's a boy passed out in the toilets. I really think he needs some help" Alfred answered.

"Oh really?" the teacher said wearily, "Just something else I need! OK Jones, thank you for letting me know. I'll go and see him"

Alfred left the teacher muttering and cursing and went to see if there was any food he could eat. Usually he could wait until lunchtime but today he felt like he needed something to calm his stomach down. He came to the first vending machine he came across and got a chocolate bar, eating it in three quick bites.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Urgh, do you have to bring that in with you?"

Alfred raised the brown bag in his hand and looked at it questioningly. "Why? Is it offending you your highness?"

Arthur glared from behind his desk, closing the lid of his laptop and putting it back into his bag. When he finished packing his computer, he used his hand to cover his nose and mouth when Alfred produced a fat greasy burger from the bag and shoved half of it into his awaiting mouth. "Gross" Arthur muttered under his breath. Suddenly, something was thrown at him and landed with a squelch on his desk in front of him. This bag was also sporting the famous golden arch and the brown bag was covered in dark stains. Arthur would be lying if he said that he didn't just throw up a little in his mouth.

"I was nice enough to get you some food since what you bring in to eat would poison everyone. How are you not sick from it?"

Arthur brushed the brown bag to the end of his table and brought out his lunch box. He hadn't had time to make anything this morning so his mother had made him a lunch worthy of a five year old. There was two ham sandwiches, a packet of ready salted crisps, a carton of orange juice and an apple. He would have thought that he had accidently picked up his little brothers lunch if the sticky note on the top didn't have his name written on it.

"Oh, your mom made it for you today?" Alfred said happily, "Awesome, you get to survive another day"

"My mum still thinks I'm a little kid" Arthur groaned as his poked the little straw through the top of the drink carton. "She bought me some pyjamas last week-"

"Can't have enough PJ's" Alfred retorted.

Arthur winced, "They had blue teddy bears all over it" he groaned, "And were two sizes too small. I just threw them into Peter's room and hoped for the best"

Alfred let out a loud laugh forcing the Brit to glance tiredly up at him, "Please keep your voice down, Alfred" he said, "I've got a banging headache and you're not helping it go away"

"Eat your burger and you may feel better" Alfred suggested.

"Oh yeah" Arthur said sarcastically, "Even better maybe I should put it on my head! THAT will make it alllllll better"

Alfred pouted, "So, you're in a pissy mood. No need to take it out on me"

Arthur rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, "Sorry. I'm just tired and I still have a shit load to do before the end of the day. I have to write so many forms to get more hockey sticks because the girls team broke so many of theirs fighting those bloody drunks"

"Anyway I can help?" Alfred asked, perching on the edge of Arthur's desk and opening the bag that he had given the other knowing that I would go uneaten.

Arthur shook his head as he took the straw into his mouth and took a sip of his drink. Alfred shrugged –at least he offered his help- and took the now cold burger into his mouth and ripped a large chunk away with his teeth. As he was chewing he was pondering once again like he had all day over the attack that they had witnessed on the playing field. Amelia had said that the 'drunks' were attacking with their teeth and hands. Even drunk, who would attack someone like that? And in the bathroom where he had found that boy unconscious against the sink. To think of it, he hadn't seen that English teacher since that time. He turned to Arthur who was taking his first bite of his apple and was about to open his mouth when a horrified scream shattered the silence. Arthur dropped his apple in shock where it fell to the floor and rolled across the floor whereas Alfred quickly got to his feet, his half eater burger clenched tightly between his hands, sauce dribbling between his fingers.

"What the . . ."

Before Arthur could complain about screaming girls making his drop his food, the door to the office shook as what seemed like a body was slammed into it. The window cracked slightly and dark red liquid was splattered on it.

"Shit" Alfred breathed as another scream was cut short. "What the fuck?"

Worried, Arthur grabbed his chair and used it to secure the door shut. He didn't want anyone coming in. He looked at Alfred who had raised his eyebrow in questioning, "What?" Arthur said, "I have no intention of breaking up any fights and I sure don't want them continuing in here. I'll use the phone to contact the Principle"

Alfred watched as the other wandered over to the desk and picked up the phone, resting it between his cheek and shoulder as he typed in the Principles code. It was automatically cut off. Frowning, Arthur tried again but the same happened.

"Can't get through" he said as he put the phone back down.

"I don't think that's an ordinary fight out there" Alfred said, walking closer to the cracked window and peeking through. The window was ripple designed so it was hard to see what was going on out there. All he could see was blurred shapes attacking other blurred shapes. Growling slightly, he bent and went to look through the keyhole and what he saw horrified him. He stood up quickly and backed up until his back hit Arthur's desk. He was shaking, his mouth open and moving but no words were coming out. His wide blue eyes were glued to the door and he raised his arm and pointed at it, his chest heaving.

Arthur looked between Alfred's face, his pointing hand and the door. Eventually he asked, "What is it, Alfred?"

Alfred let out a strangled cry and then whispered, "Zombies".

_Maddie, Amelia and Alice – anyone sense Nyotalia names? Don't worry, there won't be any gender bending in this story. Also, this story will contain other side pairings, I'm not very experimental so it'll just be the typical, classic pairings. _

_So what do you think so far? Not too bad is it? Please let me know and if you want me to continue this XD_

_Keza xXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia of the Dead**

**Chapter Two**

Arthur arched a large dark brow and stared apathetically at the quivering American who was still pointing at the door with wide eyes and an open mouth. He glanced at the cracked window and said, "Come again?"

Slowly and still with a look of pure terror on his face, Alfred turned his head to look at his friend. He didn't lower his arm as he repeated, "Zombies!" When Arthur didn't give any comment or acknowledge him with a facial expression, Alfred lowered his arm and said in a clearer but no less terrified voice, "Arthur. There are _zombies _out there! Go and have a look"

Arthur blinked and then a small smiled worked its way onto his face before he let out a little laugh, "Seriously Alfred" he chuckled, "You have got to stop playing all those horror games. You expect me to believe that zombies are out there? It's not April Fools you know?"

Alfred growled in frustration and grabbed the Brit's arm and dragged him over to the door. "Alfre-", he was silenced by the other by placing a hand over his protesting mouth.

"Sshh" Alfred whispered, "We don't want them to hear us". He lowered the older boy so that he could look through the keyhole for himself. Arthur, scared over the American's strange actions just looked fearfully at the other, wondering what was going on inside of his head. He tried to squirm out of the others grip, but Alfred was stronger. Arthur had always hated that Alfred was younger than him by a year but was so much taller and stronger than him.

As he struggled to be set free, Alfred had no choice but to force the Brit's head towards the keyhole. "Just look" he urged, "I'm not trying to hurt or fool you, Artie"

Arthur blinked and then turned towards the keyhole, deciding that if it was what the American wanted, then he was going to do it if it meant being set free. What he saw made him scream behind the American's hand.

Blood was smeared all over the walls and floor of the corridor, male and female students slumped to the floor, unmoving and probably dead. As he watched, a wound covered male student came into view and dropped to his knees and began tearing the flesh off a girl who was already dead on the ground with his teeth. Arthur screamed again as the flesh in the zombies mouth was swallowed, red blood dribbling down his chin. The zombie whose flesh was pale with a tinge of green glanced blankly at the door the two boys were hiding behind. Arthur saw that its eyes were a blank, milky white and that his left cheek had been bitten off, little teeth marks adorning the edges of the wound and when the zombie turned back to its victim, instead of biting again it grabbed the girl by her face and dug its nails into the top of her skull where, with a hungry moan, the monster began peeling off the skin of the girls face, almost like he knew he had an audience and he was putting on a cruel show. Sickened, Arthur clamped his eyes shut as Alfred pulled him back from the keyhole.

"Don't scream" Alfred muttered as he let the Englishman go and removed his hand from his mouth. "Do you have the key for this door? We need to lock it"

"What the Hell?" Arthur gasped, dropping his head where he was facing the blue carpeted floor, "What the bloody fuck?"

"I don't know" Alfred cried as he went back over to the door and looked again, "Maybe we can get out of here. There's only one of them and they're pretty slow if-"

"Go out there!?" Arthur hissed, using the table to get to his feet, "Go. Out. There?" he went over to the chair and sank down into it, "We need to call the police!"

"We won't get through" Alfred said, going over to the other and putting his hand over Arthur's that had just grabbed the phone. Arthur looked up and said, "What?"

"Remember when Amelia tried to get through this morning? She couldn't and I don't think we can either. Those 'drunks' we saw, they must have infected the school! They came from off the street so I bet even if we got through to the police station; no one will be there to answer. They'll all be outside trying to help people"

"And you want us to go out there?" Arthur whispered, tearing his hand away from Alfred's. "That's suicidal. I don't care how many zombie games you've played, this is real life! We don't have any weapons. No guns, no baseball bats or knifes, heck not even a spoon!"

"We can't stay here, either" Alfred protested, "They'll sniff us out eventually and then we're dead! Why don't you lock the door while we think out a plan?"

Arthur bit his lip nervously as he pulled the top drawer of the desk open and handed Alfred over the little silver key. Alfred snatched it out of his hand and went back over to the door and carefully slid it into the hole. Tongue peeking out between his lips, Alfred gently and as quietly as he could turned the key and waited till it clicked shut. He pulled it out and checked on the zombie again, but it didn't seem to have heard as it was now eating the girl's skin free face. With a grimace, he pocketed the little key and turned back to the Council President who had his elbows resting on the table and face in his hands.

"Dude, we're going to be alright. We just need to think of a good plan" Alfred said, walking over to the desk.

Arthur glanced up at the American and said, "Oh? And what do you suggest?"

"Well" Alfred said slowly, making it up as he went along, "Getting outta the school is our main priority but we also need to find other survivors. My brother is here too and I need to find him, dead or alive, hopefully the latter. The more people we have in our group means more eyes on the lookout"

"And more people to make mistakes and get us killed" Arthur hissed, "Bad plan. I say we get away as soon as possible and don't look back"

"Nu huh" Alfred replied, shaking his head, "I'm not leaving here until I know about Mattie. If he's alive, I'd hate to leave him here. And what about you?"

"Me?" Arthur asked, "What about me? I'm not going on any rescue missions"

"Peter!" Alfred snapped, "He's in the Middle School across the road, right? He might still be alive!"

"Shit" Arthur groaned, hiding his face in his palms again, "You're right. But what if I get over there and he's already dead?"

"We'll never know" Alfred sighed, sitting on the desk so that he was facing away from the Brit. He looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll help you find your brother if you help me find mine"

Arthur was silent for a moment, contemplating Alfred's offer. It was true that he couldn't escape without searching for his little brother first, but what if he went to Peter's school to find that the boy had already been killed – it would have been a useless risk. But still, he had to at least try and look for him, just in case he was still alive.

Taking in a deep breath, he removed his hands from his face and said to Alfred's back, "Fine. But how are we meant to find them?"

A small smile wormed its way onto the young American's lips as he turned to face his friend. "I have absolutely no idea. All we can do is search the school"

Arthur's face turned from horror to utter despair, "You don't have a plan?"

"Of course not" Alfred defended, looking at the roof with a crease between his brows, "I don't spend my spare time thinking up survival plans for a zombie apocalypse, you know?"

"You play games, watch the films" Arthur growled.

"Like you said, this is real life" Alfred answered, "We don't get helpful hints, cheat codes or infinite life. If we get bitten we can't go back to our last save point, what we do is blow the infected brains out, if we had a gun"

"I understood only ten per cent of what you've just said" Arthur hissed, "Do you want to simplify that for a non-game nerd?"

"Simple huh? If you get bitten by a zombie, you're as good as dead. That's if they're your classic zombie, the infection could easily be spread airborne"

"You know a lot about zombie infections for someone who failed biology" Arthur sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "We need to think of something fast, who knows what's happening to our brothers right now?"

"Hopefully nothing bad" Alfred sighed sadly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

How he had gotten past them, he would always wonder. He had been eating lunch alone in an empty classroom, waiting for Francis when a student had walked in. He had smiled and said hello to the student but he had soon realised that his company was not quite right. He had stood up but had not walked closer to the boy, making sure there was at least one table between them. All his life, people had passed by him like he was invisible so why now could he be noticed? He had sighed at the irony.

"Can I help you?" he had asked the other student, wary that the front of the others shirt was covered in dark red blood. "Are you hurt?"

Since the newcomer had his head down, the Canadian could not see his face, but he could see his hands and noticed that they had an odd green tinge in colour. He was worried about the other boy but was too scared to act directly. While his unwanted companion stood still, he took the chance to grab his bag from the floor. This motion had caused the other to snap his head up and this is what made the Canadian scream.

The boy's face looked like it was half melted off and one of his eyes was missing, the other was pure white. What scared the Canadian the most was that his lower jaw was missing.

"Get away from me!" Matthew had screamed, running over to the door but as he was about to reach the handle of the door, something had grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the floor. "What the-"

Another terrified scream escaped his lips when he saw that a decomposing female student with one arm was clawing at his ankle, her yellow and broken teeth snapping at him in a frightful manner. Matthew had let out a whimper and with his bag, swiped at her face, making her head fly off her weak neck. Fighting his gag reflex, he had quickly got to his feet and charged through the door, only to find two more monsters coming towards him down the corridor. There were no other rooms around so if he wanted free, he would have to run past the two zombies, or take his chances with the jawless zombie back in the other room.

Using his bag as a shield, with a warrior like cry, he dashed down the corridor and barrelled through the monsters, both males and past them. As soon as he turned a corner, he had gone through the first door he saw and went inside. To his dismay, it was a broom cupboard and that was where Matthew Williams now resided.

"What the hell?" he whispered; sliding down the wall he was leaning against. "What _were_ they?"

He shuddered as tears fell from his violet blue eyes. With shaking hands, he took off his glasses and wiped the moisture away. He let out a hiccup and replaced his eyewear.

"Where's Alfred?" he muttered, pulling his legs against his chest and resting his chin on his knees. "And where's Francis? Are they ok?"

Within seconds, his knees became damp and his nose was running. Not really caring, he let his eyes and nose flow. He let out another hiccup but soon froze when he heard movement just outside the cupboard door. Holding his breath and watching the door with wide, terrified eyes, he couldn't move because he was so scared. If he could have moved, he would have grabbed a broom or something similar to help defend himself with. Fortunately whatever was making the noise soon disappeared and Matthew let out all of his held in breath. After a few seconds, he felt it safe to move, so with trembling fingers, he opened his large school bag and pulled out something precious to him. It was a white, dirt free polar bear teddy he had called Mr Kumajirou. He knew that a teddy bear wasn't something that a normal boy of fifteen would carry around but when on his own, the stuffed bear was his only object of safety and comfort. Whenever he was scared and didn't have either Alfred or Francis, he would pull out Mr Kumajirou until one of the aforementioned arrived.

"Oh Mr Kumajirou" Matthew whispered as he crushed the bear to his chest and pushed his wet face into its fur, "I think I'm about to die"

If he had said this to Alfred, his brother would have gotten angry at him and then would have made some hero remark about getting them both out to safety and a happily ever after. Francis on the other hand would have gathered him up into his arms, kissed him and would tell him that everything would be alright and that somehow they would escape. Mr Kumajirou did nothing.

As he wept, he heard another noise but this was different from the shuffling feet from a few moments before. This was something new – running. Could zombies run?

He didn't know but he wanted to be ready. Mr Kumajirou under one arm, he got to his feet and looked around the dark old broom cupboard. As its name stated, there were plenty of brooms here, including mops, buckets, sponges and other semi-useful items. Instinctively, he went for the most lethal looking object and that was a hard bristle broom with a long, thick wooden handle. Dropping his bear, he also picked up an empty bucket as a pathetic shield.

"Not ideal but it's something" he muttered to himself, thinking himself lucky for actually having something at hand. "Now think, what would Alfred do?" he sighed, "He'd probably go out all guns blazing and get himself killed . . . Francis? No, he'd just sit here and wait it out, hoping for someone to find him. What do I do?"

"Matthieu" he heard whispered not from far away, "Mon amore, where are you?"

'_Speak of the devil_' the young Canadian thought, hoping it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him and that his boyfriend was really outside. Gulping, he reached out and took the handle of the cupboard into his hand and slowly cracked it open. What he saw was a corridor void of zombies but full of bodies. He hadn't noticed them before because he was running for his life but the floor was smeared with blood, corpses and half eaten body parts. He gagged at the sight and the smell and looked down the other side of the corridor. Facing away from him was a gore covered teenager with shoulder length blond hair. He was wearing the school shirt and trousers but was no longer wearing the blazer. With more courage than he thought he had, Matthew cleared his throat and whispered his lover's name, "Francis!"

The Frenchman quickly spun around; his light blue eyes wide and his mouth open in a silent scream. He stared at the Canadian for a few seconds before crystal tears formed in his eyes and he practically ran at the other and tightly enveloped him in a bear like embrace.

"Mon Dieu" Francis gasped as he pulled back and looked at Matthew fully. "You're . . . you're not hurt are you?"

"No" Matthew replied, gripping the other boys hands tightly, "Get into the cupboard, it's not safe here"

"Oui, oui, the whole place isn't safe" Francis said as he followed his partner into the cupboard. Once the door was closed, he pulled the younger to his body, cupped his face in his hands and gave him a loving and desperate kiss. All too obliging, the Canadian dropped his tools and wrapped his arms around his lover, pushing the kiss further. For once in their love life, it was Francis who broke the embrace off.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here" he gasped, rubbing circles on Matthews's cheeks with his thumbs. "I came looking for you. One of the monsters grabbed me but I managed to get away by taking off my jacket. I was so scared"

"I was waiting for you in the classroom" Matthew mumbled, "One came in and I ran for it. Another caught me but I escaped unharmed. Once I got out of the room I ran into here! I don't know why I didn't continue on. I just saw a door and went through it"

"Sshh" Francis whispered, pulling Matthew's head into his chest and stroking his hair. "As long as you're safe, as long as you are unharmed. That is all that matters to me. We'll both make it out together"

"M-my brother" Matthew stuttered, "I need to find my brother"

Francis looked sadly down at his love and wiped his tears away. "I'm afraid that he might be dead, my sweet"

"No" Matthew grunted, "He's a stubborn bastard, I know he's somewhere and I need to get to him"

"And if he's already dead by the time we get to him? What then?"

"Then we leave" Matthew sighed, looking at the wall over Francis' shoulder, unable to look him in the face. "I just need to be sure about where Alfred is before I even think about leaving the school. I'm sure he's looking for me too, so hopefully we don't miss one another"

"You're a better man than me" Francis muttered, "But then, I don't have anyone at this school to look for - other than you - and I've found you"

"But what about Michelle?" Matthew asked.

"On holiday with my mother" Francis smiled, happy that two members of his family would not be caught up in the same mess they were in. "My father on the other hand . . ."

"We can look for him when we get out" Matthew nodded, "We need to find as many people as we can, preferably someone who knows how to drive and knows this town like the back of their hand"

"I've lived here since I was ten years old" Francis said, "I know my way around pretty well"

"Good" Matthew whispered, keeping his voice to a minimum, "We find survivors and get out of here. Is that the plan we're going for?"

"Oui, it seems like the best we can come up with" Francis agreed. "Now to find that idiotic brother of yours."

"Alfred," Matthew whispered, "I hope you're okay."

_I know I could give Francis an accent but I decided not too, he's been living away from France for years so he's lost it – that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. In fact I won't be writing accents, just the occasional words here and there – I'm not good at writing them. This is going to be the layout for the first few chapters – first half following Alfred and Arthur the second half following someone else. _

_Please review if you enjoyed this, it would be very much obliged :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia of the Dead**

**Chapter Three**

"Bollocks, this is absolute bollocks. Alfred, we're going to die for sure."

Growling, Alfred looked at his friend and pointed the splintered table leg at him, "You got any other ideas because I'd love to hear them!"

Arthur puffed out his cheeks in annoyance but quickly deflated, "Of course not, if I had I would have mentioned it by now. I just don't think these 'weapons' are going to keep us safe."

Alfred hated to admit it but he knew the British boy was right. Unable to find anything useful, they had tipped Arthurs large table over and had torn off the legs. One had broken into tiny bits and the other had split in half so they only had two wooden stumps to fight with. Aiding Alfred was a pair of shiny metal scissors. He glanced down at his two weapons sadly but then put on a brave face when he looked back up into Arthur's green eyes.

"It's the best we've got" he said, determined. "If you had followed my advice months ago and put a baseball bat in here in case someone got rowdy, then we could have had something _useful_"

Arthur glared, "So we're going to die all because I didn't put a stupid sports prop in my office? Thanks a lot, Jones."

Alfred groaned, "That's not what I meant, not what I meant at all! Stop twisting my words."

Arthur groaned and then cursed because he had no chair to sit on, (they had tried to take the legs of that too but the legs were too thin and weak so in a fit of rage, the American had thrown it at the wall where it remained useless). "I'm not twisting your words" the Brit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit, just ignore what I say. I'm shit scared and I'm taking it out on you"

Alfred calmed down slightly and moved to place a hand on the others shoulder but at the last second decided against it. "No, it's alright. If I'm honest, I'm terrified too. You'd be crazy not to be scared at a time like this."

Arthur let out a half bothered chuckle, "You always tell me that I'm crazy."

"Dude, the amount of times I've came in here and seen you talking to nothing, I can't even count them with all of my fingers and toes."

"Fairies are real," Arthur snapped. "You must believe me now because look at what is outside," he stretched his arm out and indicated to the door leading outside where the zombie still sat eating. He then lowered his arm to his side and looked sadly at the floor. "I wondered why they didn't show up today. They must have foreseen this."

Alfred rolled his eyes but didn't continue the conversation. Instead, he took the door key out of his pocket and moved towards the door. He stopped when a hand clamped around his left forearm. He turned around and came face to face with a terrified Englishman. "Arthur . . ?"

"I want you to promise me that if I die, you'll continue on to search for Peter" Arthur said softly, "I know you have no obligation to but if you could . . ."

Willing himself not to cry, Alfred wheeled around and wrapped his arms around the other boys thin frame. "I will," he muttered into his ear, "but you're not going to die because the hero is here to protect you, like the day we first met."

"Don't bring that up" Arthur chuckled, relaxing into the embrace and resting his chin on the American's shoulder. "Let's just keep our minds on the task at hand."

"Sure" Alfred smiled, pulling away from the other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Where are we going to look first? Around this school or straight across the road for Peter?"

"A tough question" Alfred admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Matthew is more likey to still be alive than Peter but if Peter is still breathing, we have to get to him first . . . gah, but I can't leave Matthew either!"

Arthur bowed his head in thought. "There may be a way to see if Matthew is still alive."

Alfred didn't say a word, waiting for the other to speak. When he didn't, the younger of the two grabbed the other by his shoulders and shook hard. "C'mon, spit it out. We don't have time for any heavy thinking."

"Now is the perfect time for some heavy thinking!" Arthur snapped, harshly brushing Alfred's hands from off of him. "My idea might not even work so I'm trying to work out if the risk is worth it."

"Tell me your plan and we can both decided if it's worth it" Alfred prompted.

"The plan is" Arthur began, looking up into concerned blue eyes, "that we make our way to the Principles office and hi-jack the cameras. That way, we may be able to search the school and see if there are any survivors. The downside is that they don't work in toilets, changing rooms or rooms that students don't use like broom cupboards and the staff room. If Matthew is in any one of those rooms alive, we won't be able to see him."

Alfred thought about the idea for a split second, "The chances that my brother is in any of those rooms are slim. Although the Principles office is on the other side of the school, I say it's worth the high risk. There's bound to be other survivors too, right?"

"We can't be the only ones" Arthur agreed. "As soon as we check the cameras, I'm going to look for Peter, with or without your help. I'm sorry; my brother is all that concerns me now."

"I understand" Alfred smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get to him. Listen, I know that we should be thinking about the now but what do we do when we get outside? I mean, the place will be crawling with zombies."

"We get to the border of the next town" Arthur said, "And if that town is infected too then we carry on to the next. We could look for our families but to be honest, I'm not hopeful"

"My mom is already dead and my dad . . . let's just say I'm in no hurry to find him" Alfred admitted.

Arthur sighed, "I would like to find my family but Peter is my first priority"

Alfred smiled and turned towards the door, key at the ready. Before he put it into the lock, he looked through the keyhole first where the same zombie still sat, almost done with the corpse he was eating. Alfred straightened back up, put the key into the lock and glanced over his shoulder at Arthur who was only two small steps behind him. "As soon as I open this door we run for the Principles office. If one of them gets close, hit them over the head. If you need help you just call for me but other than that, we have to be as quiet as possible, you got it?"

"Sure" Arthur shrugged, "Also, just because you know a lot about zombies doesn't make you the boss, let's just clear that up"

Alfred chuckled, "Nice to see that your personality hasn't changed much due to all this"

Arthur growled, "Just open the fucking door already!"

"Sheesh, don't get your eyebrows all in a twist!" Alfred laughed. His smile then turned serious as he turned to the door and slowly, carefully, began to turn the key. Holding their breaths and clutching their 'weapons' harder, they waited for the faint click to signal that the door was unlocked. When it did click, they both jumped about a foot into the air.

"Sshh, it's alright" Alfred whispered, more to himself than to his companion. "It was just the door, nothing to be afraid of"

"Did that zombie notice?" Arthur hissed.

Shrugging, Alfred took the key out and took another peep. "Nope" he answered, "But it doesn't matter, he's gunna notice us the moment I open this door. Before I do, just remember what I said"

"Yeah, run as fast and as quietly as I can and don't be afraid to call for help when needed. You don't need to remind me" Arthur muttered.

"You can open the damn door yourself if you're just going to moan at me" Alfred groaned, wrapping one hand around the door knob. "I'm just making sure that we both survive this."

Arthur sighed, "Sorry. Can we go?"

After rolling his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, Alfred cracked the door open, extremely thankful that the hinges didn't protest and squeak. Inch by slow inch he opened the door, glancing down the hallway that was right ahead (the direction the zombie still sat, unknowing of his new company) and to his right, a corridor that lead to their destination. So far, all seemed clear aside from the one exception.

"If we tip toe that zombie shouldn't notice us" Alfred whispered as he opened the door further and stepped out, his converse instantly splashed with gore from the floor. "Follow me"

Then without anymore said, the plucky American silently sprinted to his right, down the deserted corridor and towards the end. Before he turned down the corner, he pressed himself against the wall and quickly peeked around it. He pulled his head back, turned and gave Arthur the thumbs up, telling him it was clear.

Shaking, Arthur loosened his school tie before he decided to move. With clumsy feet, he slowly continued down the corridor, turning his head between the zombie and his friend. Almost halfway down the corridor and not looking where his feet were treading, he stepped on a large pile of blood and slipped, the table leg flying out of his grasp. He let out a terrified yelp and fell on his hip; a large echo of a crunch could be heard. Biting his lip and drawing a thin line of blood, the Brit tentatively got to his feet, a limp in his steps. He spotted his weapon and went to bend down to get it when a noise made him jerk his head up. The zombie was on his feet and was stumbling towards him, arms outstretched and mouth wide open.

Eyes wide, Arthur quickly grabbed his table leg and held it out in front of him like a sword. "S-stay back, I warn you" he shouted at it.

"Arthur!" Alfred hissed behind him. "For fucks sake just _run_!"

Backing up, Arthur kept his eyes locked with the zombies' blank ones. His arms were shaking pretty badly so he was unable to keep his weapon straight, the wooden leg still pointed at the zombie. "I'll use this if I have to!"

"Shit" Alfred groaned, "There's another one coming down this hallway. Arthur, we have to go, now"

But his calls were falling onto deaf ears. The British born boy was still facing the oncoming monster, scared to turn his back on him. With a shuddering grumble, Arthur tried to take a swipe at the zombie with his table leg but his weak grasp let go of the weapon in mid swing so that the wooden stump was thrown towards the enemy. Unfortunately, it did not hit the monster, instead going over his head and sliding to a halt in front of Arthur's old office.

Eyes wide and using a trembling hand to cover his mouth, pushing back his scream, all Arthur could do was watch as the zombie slowly approached him . . .

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But Luddy, white flag means surrender not fight, ve"

The tall blond German sighed and turned to his partner. He was sat in the arts and crafts room with his friend Feliciano Vargas who had been painting a lovely picture before the outbreak of the walking dead. When Ludwig or 'Luddy' had announced to the young Italian about the zombies, the brown haired boy had set to work on something. Proud, Ludwig had watched the boy, wondering what weapon he would make only to be shocked and horrified that the item made was a large white flag attached to a long piece of heavy wood. Angry, the German had begun to sharpen down the edges into points since the Italian refused to part with his handmade flag.

"Zombies don't care if you're friend or foe" Ludwig growled as he blew off the fibres of one sharpened edge of the wood and spinning it around so he could do the same to the other. "They will eat anything alive and this flag will do nothing other than announce to them our whereabouts. It'll be like waving a red flag at a bull."

"Antonio told me once that it's not the colour of the flag that angers the bull, just the movement. It's red because-"

"Feli, now is not the time for your useless knowledge of things to shine through" Ludwig groaned. "Make yourself useful and check the doors are locked again"

"O-ok. You don't think those things can open them do you?" Feliciano whimpered as he slowly walked over to the door and peeled back a paper they had taped over the window in the door. After a second he said, "No one there" and after checking the door was indeed locked, he went back over to the German, sat and watched him, waiting for an answer.

Ludwig sighed and looked at his friend (only just recently turned boyfriend). "I don't think they can open doors since they no longer have human minds. If they're anything like in the movies, all they know is food"

"Maybe I could make them some pasta" Feliciano grinned.

"No, not pasta" Ludwig said, a small smile on his lips at Feli's innocence. "They don't want anything cooked or baked for them. They want to eat people, ones that are still alive"

"Ve, but that sounds yucky" the Italian frowned, holding his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him. "I wish I had some pasta with me now, I'm hungry"

"You'll just have to remain hungry" Ludwig growled as he continued to sharpen the flag end with the fire emergency axe he had found. "Food should not be first on your priority list"

"But, we'll die without food" Feli moaned.

"We'll die if those things get to us too" the German retaliated. "All that we should be thinking about is them and how we're going to get away. There we go, that should do it" with a smirk, he passed the now semi lethal flag back to his partner and watched as the teenager inspected it.

"I don't like fighting" he whimpered as he touched one of the spiky points with his finger. "I know, I'll stand back and cheer _you _on!"

"Not acceptable" Ludwig snapped making Feliciano jump where he sat, "At a time like this you need to man up! Get in touch with the beast inside of you"

"I don't have a beast inside of me" Feli cried, "Inside I'm just a cute little kitten who likes to play with string and eat lots of pasta!"

As the Italian cried, Ludwig rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Sure, he loved Feliciano but sometimes, the boy just got on his nerves. With a grunt, he picked up his axe and got to his feet, shutting up his sobbing companion.

"L-Luddy, what are you doing?" Feliciano asked as the blond haired teenager went over to the door. "It's already locked. I checked it two minutes ago"

"We need to leave" Ludwig announced, lifting the paper over the window and looking out. "We can't stay here for long. Those monsters will eventually sniff us out and will start hammering at our door. And as you pointed out, we cannot survive without food or water"

"I can't leave without Lovino!" Feliciano said, "My brother is in danger"

"And so are we" Ludwig replied, eyes quickly scanning the corridor outside. "But don't worry, we'll look for him . . . Gilbert too"

"Where could they be?" Feliciano muttered sadly, eyes to the floor.

Ludwig looked back at him and sighed, "I don't know where Lovino may be but Gilbert probably isn't in the school as he always bunks off on afternoons. Now, where could your brother be?"

"I . . . I don't know" Feliciano stuttered as he stood at Ludwig's side, spiked flag leaning on one of his shoulders so that the white sheet tied to it draped down his back. "He could be anywhere"

"Anything more specific?" Ludwig urged, "A classroom maybe?"

"Ve, I guess so but I don't know which and we can't stay and search every single room!"

"Damn, you're right" Ludwig growled, scratching the back of his neck in frustration. "And if it has to come to that?"

Feli gulped and stared at the wall, "Then I don't know. I'm a coward so I naturally want to run away but my family is important and I can't leave my brother out there alone. I'm just so worried about him."

"Lovino is tough" Ludwig smiled, clamping a large hand on the Italian's shoulder. "Even a zombie would be afraid of his temper"

Feliciano looked up with less fear in his eyes, "You're right. My big brother is tough and strong, just like Luddy"

A pink blush appeared on the German's cheeks and he looked away to hide it, hoping that Feli hadn't seen it. "R-right, sure" he stuttered. "Have you got the key for this door?"

"Si!" Feliciano grinned, pulling the bronze key out of his blazer pocket. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Unlock yes but open, leave that to me" Ludwig informed, gripping the axe tighter in his hand. "Leave all the fighting to me and when I tell you to run, you run"

"Yes sir" Feliciano agreed, mock saluting the other using his left hand. The German smiled as he watched his boyfriend put the key into the lock and quickly turn it. Once the lock was undone, Ludwig placed his hand on the Italians shoulder and pushed him behind him.

"Do not leave my side" he warned. "Got that?"

Feli nodded and before the door was opened he stood in front of the taller boy and stood on his tip toes, head held high. Blushing again because he knew what his boyfriend wanted; Ludwig dropped his head so that their faces were level.

"Ti amo" Feliciano whispered, pressing his lips against the others. "And I always will"

"Und Ich liebe dich" the German whispered back.

With another touch of their lips, Ludwig straightened up and wrapped his fingers around the door knob, taking in a deep breath before he opened it. When he did he was met with silence and an empty corridor. "We should try the cook room first" Ludwig whispered as he took a couple of steps forward. "If your brother is anything like you, he would have went straight for the room with food"

"Hopefully" Feli smiled, staying behind his tall and muscly boyfriend, "I hope he's made pasta when we get there." Although he didn't say it out loud it was his rumbling stomach that announced that the Italian was more than a little hungry.

"Mind off food and on getting to the cook room first" Ludwig whispered. "If you see any of those _things,_ tell me."

"Yes captain" Feliciano nodded, saluting again.

Axe poised to attack, the blond teenager led the way down the long and lonely corridor. So far, nothing popped out of anywhere or made a noise. But they couldn't let their guard down as the monsters could be lurking everywhere. But so far, it seemed that the zombies hadn't gotten this far into the school yet. Feli let out a little scared whimper once they got to the end of the corridor and carefully nudged the door open. Holding out a hand in a stop motion to the Italian, Ludwig went through and quickly looked around, it was a small room with nothing but student lockers in it.

"Nothing here either" he sighed, a small smile on his face. "So far, so good."

"L-Luddy, I hear noises" the smaller boy whimpered, grabbing hold of the blonds' shirt and placing his face in between his shoulder blades.

On red alert, the German backed Feli into a corner and held his axe up high, determined to protect his lover at all costs. "Are you sure you heard something?" he asked after a few moments of nothing.

"Uh-huh" Feliciano stuttered, eyes raking across the bare room. "I heard footsteps on the other side of that door."

Ludwig watched as the Italian pointed to the other door leading out of the small corridor they were in. The German grit his teeth and with a hand only, told the other to stay put. Feliciano nodded and watched the blond walk cautiously over to the other door. With steady hands he held his axe high with one and placed his other hand against the door. Mentally counting down, he got to one and quickly pushed the door open, letting out a feral growl as he did so. When he entered the other corridor, he was met with a long thin sword, pointing straight at his face. Gasping, he took a step back and observed what was in front of him.

A thin boy with short black hair was stood in front of him, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a maroon shirt, still pointing the sword at him. After staring at each other, the Asian boy lowered his weapon and bowed.

"My apologies" he said clearly, "I thought you were one of those creatures"

Although Ludwig did not recognise the newcomer, his Italian love obviously did. The brown haired boy ran past Ludwig and wrapped his arms around the other. The new boy stuttered then gently pushed the Italian away.

"Kiku!" Feliciano grinned, "I'm happy that you're safe!"

"You know this boy, Feli?" Ludwig asked, still cautious of the Japanese boy.

"Yeah" Feliciano answered, "He used to be in our year but was moved up a year because he's so smart! Kiku, this is Ludwig!"

"Nice to meet you" Kiku said, bowing again. "Once again, forgive me for my actions"

"No problems" Ludwig said, "Why have you got a sword?"

"Katana" Kiku corrected. "It belonged to my father and was passed down to me. I didn't turn up to school today because I was ill but my older brother told me to come here and get my little sister. I grabbed the sword, happy to have it come to some use"

"Now he have two strong people to help get to my brother" Feli grinned.

"So your katana, can it do some lethal damage?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course" Kiku replied, staring at the blond with his deep brown eyes. "It can take a man's head clean off his shoulders in one swipe. I should know, I've had to do it plenty of times to get here"

It was at that moment that the German noticed that the blade was covered in bright red blood. He internally grimaced and grinned at the same time.

"Welcome to the team" he said, "We'll help you get to your sister if you help us find his brother"

He nodded to the Italian who was stood watching them, a goofy smile on his face and a song in his throat.

"That seems reasonable" Kiku agreed, bowing again. "It will be best not to go the way I came from. The corridors are full of those creatures"

"The cook room is that way" Ludwig frowned, "We need to get there"

Kiku eyed the axe in Ludwig's grasp and then at the pointed flag with Feliciano. Nodding he said, "It seems we are armed well enough. Come, I shall lead the way"

"Thank you" Ludwig said, "Feli, stay close to me"

"Got it" Feliciano smiled, following the other two down the corridor, humming a jolly tune.

_And the Axis Powers are together. Two more groups of survivors to meet and then the story will get to its plot XD_

_Ti amo – Italian for __**I love you**__. Si – Italian (and Spanish) for __**Yes.**_

_Und Ich liebe dich – German for __**And I love you**__._

_Translations may be wrong so please don't have a go at me for it :)_

_Review maybe?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia of the Dead**

**Chapter Four**

White, blank eyes locked with terrified emerald ones.

The zombie groaned as its mutilated hands got closer and closer to its meal, the fingertips inches from the young Brit who was unable to move, frozen in terror. A tiny little whine escaped out of Arthur's mouth as those fingers touched him, the scraping of its nails on his shirt. Arthur scrunched his eyes together as the monster threw itself at him but nothing happened.

Quicker than lightning, forgetting about the zombie coming down the other side of the corridor around the corner, Alfred with the scissors in his hands, had ran down to his friend just as the creature was about to sink his rotten teeth into the green eyed boy. The American had flung his arm back and then threw it forward and sank the long and sharp scissors into the zombie's left eye socket. The beast howled and staggered backwards, the silver weapon still embedded in his face.

"C'mon!" Alfred growled, grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him down the corridor, "We're two weapons down because of you"

"S-sorry" Arthur stuttered as they ran around the corner- Arthur limping due to landing on his hip- bypassing the oncoming zombie and through a set of double doors, leading to one of the gymnasiums. "I panicked!"

"I fucking saw" Alfred grunted, holding the handles shut in case the zombies tried to get through. "Go and find something that I can put through the handles and lock it"

Sighing and trembling, Arthur staggered over to the store cupboard and opened the door. Inside were all sorts of balls – football, tennis, basketball, baseball and hockey, also some rackets for badminton and tennis, hockey sticks and track batons. Grabbing a large wooden hockey stick, the Brit made his way back to Alfred, holding the object out towards him. With a grunt, Alfred grabbed the stick and wedged it between the large handles, insuring that nothing would get through. Glaring, the American turned to Arthur.

"I said I was sorry!" Arthur yelped, "But we both made it here and we can raid the storage cupboard for things to use as weapons! What more do you want?"

"A second later and that thing would have bitten you" Alfred said in forced calm, "A second later and you would have been as good as dead. Never do that again, I'm relying on you to watch my back as well as me watching yours. If you freeze like that again, it could cost both our lives"

Resisting the urge to angrily strike out at the other, Alfred walked past him and looked around. The gym was like all school gymnasiums with lines on the floor, basketball nets on each end and bleachers on the side-lines for spectators. On normal days, Alfred would spend most of his time here, training with the school's American Football team who were currently on the top of their league. Alfred sighed sadly – now they would never win, stupid zombie outbreak.

"I guess we're lucky that this place is zombie free and hasn't already been raided" Alfred said loudly, knowing that Arthur was on the other side of the gym, checking the other door out, also blocking that by placing a tennis racket between the handles.

"So it seems" Arthur replied, just loud enough for the other to hear. "I've blocked this door so we don't have unwanted visitors when we raid the cupboard"

"Good thinking" Alfred replied, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. "Grab the deadliest thing you can see"

"I was planning to" Arthur growled, storming back over to the store cupboard and disappearing inside of it. Alfred sighed and followed, knowing that something was up with his friend – something other than the danger they were in. When he reached the cupboard himself, he saw the Brit trying to decide between a hockey stick and a baseball bat. Arthur turned to the American and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion.

"Which can you swing better?" Alfred asked, taking the baseball into his hands and giving a few experimental swings at the air. Arthur looked down at the hockey stick in his hands and said, "I dunno, I rarely compete in sports."

Alfred groaned and grabbed Arthur's arm, dragging him into the middle of the gym. He stepped away from him a few steps and said, "Do what I did and pretend there's a zombie in front of you. Just swing, see which you're most comfortable with."

"There's no need for this" Arthur grumbled, but doing as instructed, "I'm sure they'll both feel the same when I use them to crack a skull open. I feel alright with this actually, no need for me to test out the baseball bat too"

"Good because I'm keeping this" Alfred said with a small smile. "Think we should grab a few ping pong balls in case we need to throw them as a distraction?"

"We got rid of the ping pong balls when the coach decided that it was a stupid game and crossed it off his lesson plans. We could take a few tennis or baseball balls though" Arthur supplied.

"Seriously?" Alfred grunted as he shouldered his new found weapon. "We can't fit many tennis and or baseballs in our pockets. What if we come across something else we need to carry?"

"I'm sure we can tell which item takes priority if that time comes" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Go on, you get the balls and we'll head off, we can't waste time standing here talking."

"Yes your highness" Alfred muttered as he jogged over to the store cupboard and picked up a tennis ball. "These are lighter" he said to himself, "but the baseball ones are harder so much more effective if we need to use it as a weapon instead of a distraction, but the less weight on us the better."

Stumped, he grabbed two of each and threw two, one at a time, to Arthur who just about caught them both. He grumbled something and pocketed them.

Both teenagers walked over to the end door and with a deep breath, Alfred pulled the tennis racket out from in between the handles and using the racket, pushed open the door a crack. The corridor they came to was not a pretty sight. Blood splattered the walls and floor, hand prints decorating the surfaces. The owners of all of the gore were dead on the floor, slumped in awkward positions with varying degrees of damage and wounds.

Cautiously checking down both sides of the corridor, Alfred, followed by Arthur, left the gym and stepped onto the tiled floor. They both looked around in disgust before continuing down the right hand side of the corridor.

"Keep your eyes on the dead ones" Alfred whispered, "We'll never know when they'll decide to get back up and attack us."

"Right" Arthur nodded, his eyes automatically locking on a half-eaten freshman girl who was face down on the floor, most of her auburn hair viciously ripped out. "Once we go down this corridor, past the science labs and through the other door, we should be seconds away from the Principles office."

"Sounds easy when you put it like that" Alfred grumbled, "Who knows where all these zombies are hiding. But I am surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Arthur growled, double checking whether one of the corpses had moved or not. "That zombies really exist or that we're actually still alive?"

"Well that and the fact that we haven't come across that many" Alfred answered. "If the whole school's been affected by the virus or whatever it is that's turning them, then why are there not more zombies? This school has hundreds of students but we've only seen two."

"Don't complain" Arthur grumbled as he confirmed that the corpse was not moving after poking it with his hockey stick and nothing happened. "The less the better but I guess you do have a point. Maybe there are more survivors than we think? Or that most of the students ran from the school as soon as the outbreak happened. Who knows, maybe the buggers are on the other side of the school? We'd best hurry up before they decide to migrate."

"I hope you're right" Alfred sighed, "I really hope we're not the sole survivors of this thing."

"Why?" Arthur chuckled as they reached the doors leading to the science labs and by-passing them once they found that they were locked, "Because you'll be stuck with only me for the rest of your life?"

"Totally" Alfred smiled with a touch of humour, "We'd end up killing each other if we were the only ones here."

Suddenly they heard banging from up ahead and they both froze but soon thawed and pressed themselves against the wall, weapons at the ready. Alfred glared down the corridor where the noise came from and then at Arthur, silently pleading in his head that the Brit would be able to defend himself this time. Arthur's hands on the hockey stick were trembling but were tensed for battle, the elder of the two determined to show the other that he was not useless and that he could indeed take care of himself.

They heard rushed footsteps and both waited, weapons at the ready. Seconds later, a figure appeared from around the corner and Arthur let out a shriek as he brought the hockey stick down, where it met with flesh and the body he had hit fell to the floor with a groan. He soon quickly realised his mistake when the boy on the floor got to his knees and rubbed his blond hair.

"Francis!" Arthur yelped as he looked at his French nemesis getting to his feet.

"Arthur?" Francis groaned, clutching his bleeding head, his sky blue eyes passing between both boys.

"Alfred!"

"Alfred!?"

Alfred tensed when he heard his name said a second time and pushed past Francis as he turned the corner and watched his brother run down the corridor, a large broom in his hands. Matthew's eyes widened and then a squeal of glee passed his lips as he dropped his weapon and threw himself into his twin's awaiting arms.

"Oh Mattie" Alfred wailed, arms wrapping around the Canadian as tears leaked from both of their eyes. "Y-you're alive!"

"So are you!" Matthew howled, his fingers gripping the back of his brothers shirt. "We thought you'd be in Arthur's office so we came this way and we found you. Y-you're not hurt are you?"

"No" Alfred replied, "Neither of us are. You?"

"He is fine but I am not" Francis hissed, glaring daggers at Arthur who returned the look. "I was rudely hit across my head and I am now bleeding."

"I thought you were a zombie" Arthur defended, shaking with anger.

"Gah, that's a foul excuse _mon ami_, and I use that term very loosely. You saw it was me but hit me anyway" Francis snapped. "I should get a free shot as compensation"

"Come near me frog and I'll rip that pathetic excuse of a beard right out from your chin" Arthur growled.

Francis scoffed and raised a hand, brushing his fingers over the small bit of stubble he had managed to grow. He was proud of his appearance – something he worked hard on – and zombie apocalypse or not, he was not going to let a short angry Brit insult his look.

"At least it's nowhere near the disgrace of those _things_ on your forehead, Kirkland. What do you use to feed them? Babies?"

"Bastard" Arthur snapped, lifting the hockey stick threateningly. "Do you want this shoved up your arse, or would you enjoy that too much? Pervert!"

"Guys" Alfred interrupted as Matthew went over to his boyfriend and grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him back from jumping on the Brit. "Seriously not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves. We're gunna have to rely on each other if we all want to get out of this. Just kiss and make up"

"Blegh, non" Francis grunted. "I would rather kiss one of those monsters."

"Don't make me throw up" Arthur scowled. "But feel free to kiss my arse."

Francis gagged, "I'd rather not. I may catch some sort of deadly disease."

Arthur raised his weapon again but Alfred rushed forward and grabbed his wrists. "Stop this" he snapped at them both. "Can you get along until we make it out of here? After that, you can insult and fight each other as much as you want. Heck, I'll even be the referee. But right now, we need you to _get along_."

"Fine" Arthur pouted. "But only until we're somewhere safe."

"I reluctantly agree" Francis replied.

"Thank you" Matthew sighed, letting go of the Frenchman's shirt. "Where were you two heading before we met?"

"To the Principles office to use the camera's to find you and possibly others" Alfred answered. "And then we were going to run over to the Middle school and find Peter, Arthur's little brother."

"Good plan on the cameras but you can't wander off to the other school" Matthew said. "That's too dangerous."

"So you suggest I leave my brother, even if he is still alive over there?" Arthur huffed.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know!" Matthew admitted. "It's too risky! The chances that Peter is alive is about one per cent"

"I'll take those odds" Arthur said. "I can't leave here without at least trying. He's a wank stain of a brother but he's family."

Matthew frowned and turned to Alfred. "You can't seriously agree with this madness?"

"I'll ignore the reference and give you my honest answer. Yes, I agree," Alfred replied. "Hero's don't leave people behind."

"Insane!" Matthew scalded. "You're both insane. But if Alfred goes, I'll go."

"No" Francis and Alfred shouted at the same time before Alfred continued. "I can't let you do that, Mattie. Me and Arthur-"

"Arthur and I" Arthur muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

"-whatever! _Arthur and I _will be fine going over there and searching. How about you two head to the Principles office and use the camera's to search for other survivors. Once we get Peter, we'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a good plan" Francis agreed. "Let the idiots put their lives on the line and we barricade ourselves and figure a way out. Maybe I'll see if Antonio and Gilbert are safe?"

"No offence Arthur but Al, you don't need to do this. Peter is not your brother to look for," Matthew pleaded. "Please, let's all just get out of here."

Alfred sighed and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, locking their eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that" he said. "I promised Artie that I'd do this. I know this is not my responsibility but I _want _to help find Peter. Even if we're unsuccessful, at least I can say I tried."

"If you're sure?" Matthew whimpered, placing his hands over Alfred's.

"Completely sure" Alfred grinned. "Now c'mon, grab that broom of yours and get to the Principles office. I promise we won't be long."

Matthew cried again as he hugged his brother, squeezing him around his middle so hard, Alfred had to struggle to breathe. Once the Canadian let go and wiped away his tears, he grabbed Francis's hand and directed him back down the corridor. "Good luck" he called.

"And you" Alfred said and then let out a whoosh of air from his lungs once his brother had turned the corner. He glanced at Arthur and smiled.

The green eyed man nodded then whispered, "Thank you, for sticking by me for searching for Peter."

"A promise is a promise" Alfred grinned. "A hero doesn't break his. Come on, we need to go the same way so we can get to the front doors and out of here."

Arthur nodded and followed, knowing that he'll never forget Alfred's loyalty.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't stay here waiting much longer!" Vash growled, pacing up and down between tables, hands balled into fists in his pockets. In frustration, he kicked a chair and sent it flying halfway down the canteen. He glared at the two other occupants of the cafeteria and continued pacing. "You both have siblings so you must understand what I'm going through"

"Vash" Mei said calmly, pushing her long dark hair from off her shoulder, watching as the blond teenager stopped for a second then continued. "Getting all worked up over this is not going to help Lilly . . . or anybody."

"I'm not helping her by just standing here, either" Vash growled. "She could be anywhere, scared and alone-"

"Or dead" the third member of their 'team' smiled. Vash and Mei both glared at him before the Russian continued, "Face facts, she's probably dead."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shoot it shut" Vash spat, his glare not wavering. "Just because your sister is dead, doesn't mean mine is."

"Vash" Mei warned as Ivan's face turned sour. "Ivan. Please don't argue. Vash, I know this must be hard and I know what you're going through. I have two brothers that I love and I don't know where they are, if they're dead or alive. But you don't see me getting angry over it. We can't do anything until we figure out a plan. One we _all _agree on"

"Da, she is right comrade" Ivan said softly. "Maybe your sister is still alive, you still have hope."

Vash grumbled and turned away. "I guess. Sorry I said what I said, it wasn't my place."

Ivan nodded in acceptance and an uncomfortable silence dawned on the three of them. Mei looked between the Russian and the Swiss and sighed. She would be grateful to Vash for dragging her out of the clutches of a zombie, and was thankful to Ivan for letting them stay in the cafeteria with him, the place where they had found him alone. As the silence crept on, she got her mobile phone from out of her pocket and for what felt like the millionth time, she dialled her eldest brother's number and waited. Once again, she got the dial tone. Fighting tears, she tried Kiku's own mobile phone and got the same. She knew the landlines were down but she didn't know about the mobile networks. They couldn't even call _anybody_ for help! Not able to take the silence any more, she got to her feet and said, "Anyone fancy something to eat? The kitchen will be full of food and the key to the vending machine is behind the counter so we'll be able to open them."

"Not hungry." Vash said bluntly, sitting heavily on a chair and putting his face into his hands.

"Nyet" Ivan replied, his answer short and to the point.

She let out a puff of angry air, sitting back down again and crossing her arms. They were an odd team but they would have to work around that to be able to find a way to safety together, with or without their siblings . . . but preferably with them.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to make the second half short because the first part was so long – blame that on the Francis/Arthur argument that I couldn't resist writing ^-^ _

_Translations (once again, let me know if I'm writing any of this incorrectly). _

_French: Mon ami – My friend. _

_Russian: Da – Yes. Nyet – No_

_Nice and simple :P_

_Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But you've just read my chapter. So review it, maybe? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Happy Valentine's Day my little lovely's _

_Reviews would be awesome please. Even if it's to give advice or to tell me that you think this sucks 'but please be gentle, this is my first Hetalia fic'._

_Plus, I'm a review whore ^-^_

**Chapter Five**

When Matthew and Francis turned right to go to the Principles office, Alfred and Arthur took a left, weaving through narrow and empty corridors to get to the main doors and out of the High School. It only took them a minute to get outside since they didn't face anything, but once they were outside, all that changed. To get to the Middle School they would have to go over the football field, across the road, climb over the wire fence of the Middle School and across the yard and into the school. Sounded simple but their path was covered in zombies. There must have been about a hundred of them that stood between them and Peter. Cursing, Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him back into the school.

"I know it's dangerous" Arthur began, thinking that the American was going to end his offer of helping him. "But you promised to help me get Peter."

"I know dude" Alfred growled. "Have some faith in me; I'm not going to bail out on ya. We just need to think up of a plan because if you didn't notice, it's zombie central out there."

"That's the only way to get over there," Arthur said, pointing outside. "There are no other ways out of this school. The only gate out is that one."

"I know" Alfred said, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Shit! I didn't think there would be so many of them."

"Looks like our luck has run out" Arthur chuckled, remembering Alfred 'complaining' about not having come across many of the monsters. "Right, I think my hip is alright after falling on it earlier so I'm in fit running state and you're the coach's favourite. I think we'll be able to out speed them and sprint over there. The zombies are slow, they'll never catch up."

"Suicidal" Alfred moaned, but knowing that the plan may be their only one. But then an idea came to him. "If we 'borrowed' a car from the parking lot, then that'll get us through, no problem."

"And where would we get the keys for this car?" Arthur scoffed. "We'd have to search the school and we don't have time for that."

Alfred's smile turned upside down. "Yeah, and we don't have the tools to hot-wire it, either. Don't look at me like that Artie. Yeah I know how to do it but I've never used it to steal any cars."

"So, I guess it's my plan then?" Arthur asked, not happy that they couldn't come up with something else.

"We have nothing else" Alfred grumbled, the hand around his baseball bat tightening. "Before we go out, which room do you think Peter will be in?"

Arthur thought for a moment then shrugged, "No bloody clue" he confessed. "And even if I did, he probably won't be in that room. The outbreak happened at lunch so maybe he's in the cafeteria."

"Fuck" Alfred spat. "This day just gets better and better."

"Cheer up" Arthur said calmly, trying to defuse the negative atmosphere a little. "It could be worst. You could be stuck here with the Frog instead of me."

Alfred rolled his eyes but a small smile worked its way onto his lips. "Or Ivan" he added, remembering his Russian nemesis.

Arthur nodded and slowly opened the main doors again, "Let's do this."

Ready but at the same time, not, Alfred readied his weapon and followed the Brit outside. The number of zombies seemed to have multiplied or maybe it was because both boys were terrified about what they were about to do, and the path they were about to embark on seemed even more dangerous.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but our best shot is to just go straight through them" Alfred suggested.

Arthur nodded, "This is the last time for you to back out" he said.

The American scrunched his nose up in distaste and briefly glared at the other, the light catching the lenses of his glasses, turning them white for a moment. "Dude, you did not just say that!"

Arthur shrugged, "Just don't say I didn't give you the chance to back out if you get into trouble." he then sighed and mournfully looked around at the crowd of zombies. "Would have been nice to have some back-up."

"Our only back-up would have been Mattie and Francis and although I don't care about the Frenchie, I'd rather die than put my brother through all this."

"Right" Arthur said, his voice slightly shaky. "If I die, just remember what I said before about taking care of Peter . . . if he is alive."

"Stop being so morbid" Alfred smiled, taking the first step of their journey. "You're not going to die and Peter will be still alive."

"I hope you're right" Arthur said. He took in a deep breath and then suddenly, hockey stick at the ready, he ran ahead, flooring one zombie after he hit it over the head and then beheaded one with another blow.

Alfred followed suit, using his baseball bat as both a weapon and shield, hitting everything dead from all sides. The zombies were dumb and slow so before they could realise that 'dinner' had arrived, 'dinner' had either decapitated them or had run past.

"Eat this!" Alfred screamed, shoving his bat into an open mouth of a creature with its jaws wide open, the bat going through the zombie's skull and the head coming fully off its neck, the body slumping to the floor. With a roar, Alfred turned quickly and bashed the head in of another zombie, the decapitated head on the end of his baseball bat exploding into pieces on contact.

Grunting, Arthur was doing the same, swiping with his hockey stick at the monsters heads, the craniums either flying off into the distance or bursting spectacularly. At one point, the Brit's heart stopped when he had plunged the stick onto a zombie's stomach, the wooden weapon immediately sinking into the flesh and red blood spurting everywhere. But as Arthur tried to retract the hockey stick, it became stuck, the zombie still alive on the end of it. With a yelp, he tried pulling and pushing his weapon, trying to free it, but all that did was cause more of the zombie's bones to break. With no option left, he used the monster as a shield, quickly lifting the small ex-student up and hurtling it at another. The two zombies collided and both groaned when bits of their bodies began dropping off, the limbs thudding heavily to the floor.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, further across the field than his friend, "C'mon!"

"Coming!" Arthur screamed back, placing his weapon (and the still attached zombie) in front of him, and using it like a battering ram, he charged forward, zombies flying in all directions. He got to a small clearing where the American stood and together, they prized the zombie off the battered hockey stick.

"No time to chat!" Alfred spluttered, noticing that they were both covered in gore and other unmentionable things.

Understanding, Arthur followed the other and together, they ran through the main gates and across the car littered road. Zombies were in their vehicles, either in bits or stuck to their seats, still strapped in by their seat belts. Once they reached the other school, the gate not open, Alfred helped Arthur over the wire fencing and then climbed it himself, dropping down to his feet painfully. Arthur helped him up and they took a moment to get some air back into their lungs since the yard was empty.

"Un-unbelievable" Alfred huffed, wiping his bloodied hands on his school trousers. "We made it."

"And neither of us were bitten" Arthur gasped. "Right?"

"None of them got near enough to me to bite me" Alfred chuckled. "Shit, we're covered in blood. I hope it's not contaminated. Did any of it get into your mouth?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Good" Alfred said, "because that's the last thing we need."

Arthur raised a brow in question but soon decided he'd rather not know. Instead, he turned back to the school they had arrived at and frowned. "We just need to find him now" he muttered.

"Yeah" Alfred agreed, "Maybe we'll find others, too."

"I'm not sticking around for that" Arthur said. "Sorry, but once we get my brother, we have to leave. We can't afford to look for anyone else."

"I understand" Alfred sighed. "But that doesn't mean I like it. Alright dude, lead the way. The hero's got ya back."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I cannot understand how you're able to eat at a time like this" Mr Edelstein chastised, frowning at his students. "Am I the only sane one here?"

"But sir, we were hungry" the Spanish student named Antonio complained. "And we _are_ in the cook room."

Mr Edelstein opened his mouth to reply but a soft hand was placed on his arm and he looked into the beautiful green eyes of his wife, Elizabeta, or more commonly known here as Mrs Edelstein as she was the cooking teacher. "Let them eat, Roderich" she said kindly. "Then we'll think up of a plan to get out of here. How about you play something? Maybe that'll lighten the mood."

"Eliza" her husband muttered. "It would attract them all here if I played."

"Yeah, we don't want to die listening to his shitty music" the Italian sat next to Antonio said, his words slightly muffled due to his mouth being stuffed with pasta.

Roderich blushed red and snapped, "Watch your tongue Mr Vargas or I'll-"

"You'll what?" the Italian spat. "Put me into detention? Send me out of the room?"

Roderich glared at the brother of one of his favourite students. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas were twins but with deliberate mistakes. Lovino's hair was darker than Feliciano's and his eyes had bits of green in the dark brown, whereas the other brother had light brown, almost yellow. Plus, one was sweet and the other was horrid. Trust his luck to be stuck with the latter.

"Sshh my little tomato" Antonio smiled, sensing the uneasy tension in the room. "Just carry on eating."

Lovino scoffed and turned away from the three of them, putting another fork full of food into his mouth. Antonio smiled weakly at both of the teachers. "Sorry about that Mr Edelstein, Mrs Edelstein. He's just worried about little Feli."

"Oh dear" Mrs Edelstein smiled. "You don't need to continue calling us that. I don't think we're your teachers anymore. Elizabeta and Roderich would just do."

"Eliza" Roderich warned.

"Oh sshh" she said, tossing her light brown from off her shoulder. "I hate being called such a formal name, anyway."

The young man stared at his wife and then a smile came to his lips. "Yes, I know" he said. "Alright, I think I'll play, but very lightly."

Lovino grumbled around his fork but said no more as their music teacher picked up his handheld keyboard and sat before it, turning it on and turning the volume down low. When the zombies began to invade, the Austrian man had grabbed the closest object to him – the keyboard – and ran to the cook room, trying to find his wife. Elizabeta had been locked in her classroom with two of her students, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas. He liked the Spaniard but the Italian, not so much. Stretching his fingers, the music teacher began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.*

"How depressing" Lovino grumbled, placing his fork down since he had finished his meal. "We should be thinking about getting out of here, not sitting down for a fucking classical music concert."

"But the zombies" Antonio pointed out. "We can't get past them."

"Well we can't stay here!" Lovino growled, his furious eyes locking with Antonio's endlessly happy green ones. "I need to find my brother and get out of here."

"Ludwig will take care of-"

"I wouldn't trust that potato bastard with anything" the Italian growled. "He's worse than you! And that's saying something."

Insults going over the Spanish boy's head, Antonio smiled and looked down at his half eaten bowl of pasta. "Here" he said, holding it out to the other, "I'm full."

"Piss off" Lovino said, turning his head away. "I don't want your leftovers."

"Just take it" Antonio insisted, pushing the bowl into the others empty hands. "Or your delicious cooking will go to waste."

Grunting, Lovino picked up his fork and without a thank you, he plunged the utensil into the food and ate quietly, the low music of the song filling the silence.

_* Moonlight Sonata is the music that Billy and Jill/Rebecca have to play in Resident Evils 0 and 1 XD _

_Dunno why, but I picture Lovino with his chibi voice, not is adult one :P _

_Sorry that his was a short chapter. The next one will be much longer, I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Happy Birthday to me. Gosh, I feel old._

**Chapter Six**

They had gotten into the school easily enough, but as soon as they had, they had been chased by miniature zombies. Young children that had been turned, their bodies carrying different stages of wounds and discomposure. They had had to fight through a horde of them to get to the cafeteria, where they thought Peter would be. Their hopes of finding the boy alive were getting low but so far, none of the zombie children were him. So maybe, they would be lucky.

They both felt sick to their stomachs seeing the young children in this way. Their skin sickly green, the flesh peeling away, their eyes milky and the limbs easily coming away from their joints. It was heart-breaking for them whenever they had to take one out, the faces of the children harder to forget than the faces of teenagers or adults.

In the body littered but empty cafeteria, Alfred sat down heavily and ran a shaking hand down his face. "He's not here" he muttered, a little angry. "So where else could he be?"

"I'm not a telepathic" Arthur grumbled, sitting on the table the American was sat at. "Maybe the gym or in the art room – he liked those lessons."

"If memory serves me right, those rooms are on the other side of the school" Alfred growled, his temper flaring.

"Well I'm sorry that he's not as easy to find like Matthew who we walked into" Arthur snapped. He clutched his hands around his hockey stick that was laid over his legs and he turned his head towards his friend. "If you're just going to complain, I'll do this by myself. It's obvious you don't want to be here so go . . . go back to Matthew and bathe in the happiness of being together. If you don't mind, I have a brother to find."

Angry, he got up from the table and began walking to the other side of the cafeteria, towards the corridor that would lead him through classrooms and eventually the gymnasium and the arts and crafts rooms.

"Hey, wait for me" Alfred called, quickly getting to his feet and running to catch up to the Brit. "I'm not leaving you. I want to find him as much as anyone. True, I'd rather be with Mattie at the moment, planning an escape but I promised I'd help you. I'm not leaving until we find Peter, dead or alive."

"Preferably the latter" Arthur grunted as he opened the door leading to the maroon carpeted corridor. The corridor was long with doors on either side, leading into classrooms and broom cupboards. On their way down it, they would quickly poke their heads through and call for the young Kirkland boy, hoping to get an answer. A couple of times, they would have to shut the door quickly, as zombies would be the ones to answer their calls by trying to rip their arms off. Halfway down the corridor, they heard a scream. Both boys looked further up ahead, the direction of the scream and when another yell followed, they ran down the corridor, determined to get to the source of the noise.

The scream led them to a music classroom, the instruments and tables scattered all over the room. The blinds that covered the windows were shattered and had been pulled down and were now in a crumpled heap on the floor. Stood on one of the tables stood a small boy, probably twelve years old. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes, he was also wearing a blue and white sailor suit, the shirt torn and the shorts ripped to shreds on one side, the little hat was on the floor, underneath the feet of a zombie trying to get to the boy. The zombie was a small woman who had been the music teacher, her red hair in chucks and her long fingernails now deadly claws that scratched the air between her and the young boy.

Arthur instantly recognised the boy and with a warrior like cry, he ran forward and, like a golf club and ball, he struck the teacher across her head, the head flying from off her neck and smashed into the wall were it cracked and the remains of the brain slid down the wall and fell with a splat. The green eyed Brit turned to the boy stood on the table and they both looked at each other. At the same time, they cried each other's names and ran forward. The boy practically jumped from the table and into the elder's arms, wrapping his own arms around Arthur's neck and his legs around his waist, like a human koala.

"Oh Peter" Arthur sobbed, brushing his fingers through the boys hair. "Thank God you're alright. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, you got here just in time you jerk" Peter muttered back, stuffing his face into his brother's neck. "What took you so long? I almost died!"

"Sshh, I'm here now" Arthur whispered, looking over his brother's shoulder and catching the American's beaming face. "Listen, we can't stay here. We have to go across the road and back to my school."

"Are you crazy!?" Peter shrieked, pulling away so he could look his brother in the face. "We have to go home and find mum and dad!"

"And we will later" Arthur whispered, setting the boy to his feet. "But right now we have to get back to Alfred's brother. It's safety in numbers and if we went off on our own, we wouldn't last ten minutes. We need to go somewhere and figure out a plan."

"You mean I have to go through all those zombies again?" Peter sobbed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "I . . . I can't! I'm too scared. Please Arthur, can we just find mum and dad and get out of here?"

"I wish it were that simple, kid" Alfred said, walking over to the brothers, the elder brother wiping away the tears of the younger with his sleeve. "But Artie's right, we need to figure out a plan and you two going off on your own would be suicidal. Trust me, I'll keep you save. But right now, we need to get back to the other school and back to my own brother."

"And then we leave?" Peter said, looking between them both. "As soon as we figure out a plan, we leave?"

"Sure" Alfred smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "I want out of here just as much as you. But right now, is there anything here that you could use as a weapon, or at least a shield?"

Peter looked around briefly. "There's the table and chairs but I can't carry them around with me."

"Here, the cymbals could be good for a shield, almost like a knight" Arthur said, picking up the round metal disk sat next to a small drum kit in the corner of the room. He passed it to his brother who quickly weakened under the weight.

"Gah!" he spluttered as he gently put it on the table he had been stood on. "That's heavy. I can't carry that around with me. If you two are protecting me, then why do I need a weapon or a shield?"

"It's just precaution" Arthur said, looking around for something lighter. "Plus, I'd feel a whole lot better if you had something at hand."

Alfred on the other side of the room went over to an upside-down table and began tugging at one of its wooden legs. Within a minute, the young – but strong – American had removed one of the legs and had passed it over to Peter. "There you go" he smiled. "It's something. We'll get you something a bit better when we come across it. But right now, it's the best we can hope for."

"I hope it doesn't break" Peter muttered. "I hope I can knock a teachers head off with this and save someone."

"I hope so too but hopefully it won't come to that" Alfred smiled, placing a warm hand on Peters shoulder. "Think you're ready to leave the school and face the monsters? You don't have to worry, you have us two."

"Yeah, I'm ready" Peter smiled, a glint in his eyes. "I want to help; I want to be a hero too. Don't let my small size fool you into thinking I'm weak because I'm not!"

"Hey, you managed to keep yourself alive through all this. Not many twelve year olds can do that" Alfred praised.

"I'm no ordinary twelve year old" Peter bragged. "I'm the top of my class and everyone is well jealous of me. And I'm the only one in my class to have a girlfriend."

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered, dropping his hockey stick in surprise. He quickly gathered it up and glared at his younger brother. "Come now Peter, now is not the time to either brag or lie."

"I'm not lying" Peter yelped. "I have . . . . well, _had_ a girlfriend. You're just upset that you're a loner. That no girl wants to go out with you."

"Carry on like that and you're going out the window" Arthur snapped, a blush on his cheeks. "A-and anyway, I've had loads of girl ask me out! But I've always just said no."

Peter rolled his eyes and turned away from the other, looking up at Alfred and said, "Can we go now please? I hate being in the room when he's like this."

"Why you little-"

"Sure little dude" Alfred smiled. "We'll be out in a jiffy."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now, what did you say your name was again?" Matthew asked, looking down at the blonde girl who was in the Principles office with them.

The young girl turned to him and said in a sweet voice, "Lilly Zwingli. My big brother is called Vash Zwingli."

"I know Vash" Francis said, sat at the Principles office, trying to figure out how to turn the cameras on. "He's that blond boy who likes guns. Someone like that would be useful at a time like this."

"Yes" Lilly smiled, turning to the Frenchman. "I hid in here, hoping my big brother would find me. But instead, you two came. I'm happy that I'm not alone but sad because I don't know where my brother is."

"I'm sure he's ok" Matthew smiled, hoping to keep her spirits up. "My name is Matthew Williams and that is Francis Bonnefoy. Don't worry, we'll look after you until we find Vash. I'm sure he's about somewhere, looking for you."

"I hope so" Lilly smiled. "Can you make those cameras' work?"

"I'm trying" Francis grunted, pressing buttons on the Principles keyboard and getting nothing but the background. Who knew that the background of a school Principle would be so . . . lewd? Francis would congratulate the man on his fine taste if said man wasn't currently dead and decapitated on the floor.

"Is there anyone you're hoping to find?" Lilly asked the both of them, wishing to keep the conversation going to keep her mind off the horrors she had witnessed over the past hour.

Matthew shrugged, "I've already seen my brother and he said he'd be back soon so I'm not too worried about him at the moment. I guess seeing anyone alive would be a bonus."

"I have but two friends I'm looking for" Francis said. "But I may only see Toni since Gil likes to leave school early."

"Do you think that our family and friends are still alive?" Lilly asked, sitting in the chair across from Francis.

Matthew and Francis shared a look and as the French boy went back to getting the cameras to work, Matthew went over to the girl and knelt in front of her, a hand of her shoulder.

"In an ideal scenario, yes, I would like everyone close to me to be save and alive" the Canadian said, keeping eye contact with Lilly. "But I have to be honest with you sweetheart, I don't think many are still out there alive. My father is probably dead by now and I was surprised to see my brother unhurt. When we get out of here, you have to be prepared for the worst because not everyone can make it. It would be wonderful if your parents made it but honestly, I think they may be gone."

Lilly's bright green eyes swam with tears but they did not fall. She wiped her arm across her eyes and said in a small voice. "I guess I expected you to say that. I'm not stupid to think that everyone I love is safe, but I would like to have hope that there are some out there that are out of danger. I just wish my Big Brother is one of those people."

"He's a fighter" Matthew smiled. "I'm sure he's giving those zombies Hell right about now."

Lilly smiled warmly, "He probably is."

"Merde!" Francis snapped, throwing his arms up into the air and sucking in air angrily through his clenched teeth. "I can't get these to work."

"Don't worry about it too much" Matthew supplied, standing up and going over to his boyfriend, standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "Alfred is good with computers. We just have to wait-"

"You shouldn't have let him leave" Francis grunted. "He and that British bastard are as good as dead. What were they thinking? Leaving here with a half-assed plan?"

Matthew bit his lip and moved away from Francis, going over to Lilly and sitting beside her on the floor, his legs pulled up to his chest. Francis sighed out of irritation and said, "Matthieu, I'm really sorry. I'm sure dear Alfred is fine."

"You've never liked him" Matthew sighed. "You wouldn't care if he died out there."

"No, that's not true" Francis pleaded, getting from the chair and kneeling in front of his boyfriend, placing his hands on the boys knees. "I know your brother and I don't get along well but I don't hate him. If he was less cocky and loud, I would actually like him. Even if I did hate him, I don't want him dead. Do you think I'm heartless?"

Matthew shook his head, "No," he whispered. "You're not heartless, Francis. I know Alfred is obnoxious and a little conceited but he really cares about other people and wants to help. What's wrong with that?"

Francis smiled warmly. "Nothing" he answered. He leant forward and kissed the Canadian on the cheek, earning a blush and a nod towards Lilly, silently telling him _Not in front of her_.

Francis huffed but got to his feet and went back over to the computer, trying to get the camera's working again. As he worked, Matthew relaxed his stiff posture, laying his head back against the wall he was against and closing his eyes. He reached up and took his glasses off, folding them and placing them on his crossed lap. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and let out a breath of air. Lilly watched him closely, unsure if she should say something, and if she did, what would she say? Asking if he was alright wouldn't seem appropriate since no one was OK at the moment.

With a sigh, she turned her head towards the French boy, wondering if his mood was neutral enough for a conversation. If she squinted her eyes, when blurry, Francis looked like her brother. They had the same light blond hair worn long and if she changed the eye colour, she could fool herself into thinking Vash was with her. But she wasn't a fool so she shook her head and blinked a couple of times, watching Francis tap harshly away at the keyboard. As she was about to offer her help, she jumped in her seat as three loud bangs came from the door.

"Zombies!" Matthew cried, grabbing Lilly's arm and pulling her as far away from the door as possible. "Sshh!"

"Oi, Mattie . . . Francis. You in there dudes?"

Letting go of Lilly's hand, Matthew went over to the door and unclasped the locks of the door, throwing it open and dragging his brother inside, Arthur and a small boy following after. The two brothers embraced quickly before they pulled away.

"See, told you I would be alright" Alfred grinned, looking around the room and his eyes spotting Lilly. He looked at her then at his brother. "Who's the girl?"

"Ah, this is Lilly Zwingli" Matthew said, stepping back and smiling at her softly. "She was already hid in here when we arrived. Lilly, this is my brother, Alfred."

"N-nice to meet you" she stuttered, looking away shyly.

Matthew sighed and turned to Arthur and the other boy. "I'm glad you're ok too. Is this your brother?"

"Yeah, this is Peter" Arthur said as he finished up locking the door. "Why, surprised to see him alive?"

Matthew frowned. "OK, I know I was against your little rescue mission but I'm relieved that you all made it here safely. I won't judge your decisions again."

Arthur nodded and went over to the desk where Francis was still trying to get the cameras to work. Arthur looked over the Frenchman's shoulder and snorted. "You're doing it all wrong, Frog" he scorned. "Get out of the way, let me do it."

Francis mumbled darkly under his breath but got up from the seat so that the Brit could have control over the computer. Arthur sat down and clicked off everything Francis had loaded, not even reacting to the sexy background picture, not even a blush or a slight pause. Francis watched in annoyance as in under a minute, the green eyed boy had connected with all of the camera's working in the school.

"Show off" Francis grunted as everyone crowded around the monitor, showing different kinds of destruction around the school.

"I'm the School Council President" Arthur retorted. "The Principle showed me how to do it first day of term."

Francis huffed then looked at the computer screen. "Look, camera eight" he gasped, pointing at one of the screens. "Toni's in the cookery room."

"With Mr and Mrs Edelstein and Lovino Vargas." Matthew added.

Arthur picked up a pen and a slice of plain white paper and wrote the camera number and the names down. It took a few seconds for Lilly to scream in delight and push her finger against the screen of the computer, the camera in the cafeteria. "My Big Brother" she squealed. "He's right there!"

"With Ivan Braginski" Alfred hissed. "Of course he would be alright."

"Who is the girl with them?" Matthew asked, not recognising the Asian girl who had a silk flower in her hair, the colour unknown since the pictures were in black and white.

Arthur leant closer to the screen. "That's Mei, Kiku's little sister." He added the camera number and names to the paper.

After a few more moments searching, they found Mei's brother on another camera with Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas. "Oh, Gilbert with be relieved that his brother is safe" Francis gushed. "Adorable little Feli, too."

Unfortunately they didn't find any another survivors on the camera screens, just those three little groups. Ten people all together, sixteen if they counted themselves. Arthur clicked a few times and brought up the footage of the three rooms that held living people in them.

"At least we're not the only ones" Alfred smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. "Now, how do we contact them?"

"With this" Arthur said, picking up the microphone next to the computer and switching it on. They watched as the people on the screens looked around, shocked at hearing the static coming from the speakers in their rooms. They saw Ludwig shout something but they couldn't hear him, the speakers only working one way.

"Hello, can you all hear me?" Arthur asked. He watched as they all looked at each other in alarm. Arthur sighed and said, "Can you all hear me or not? I can see you but I need to know that you can all hear me? Don't move from where you all are and just nod."

The group in the Principles office grinned as the people on the screens all nodded slowly. They watched as Vash scribbled on his notepad, stood up on a chair to gain some height and turned the note pad towards the camera. It read: _who are you_?

"I'm Arthur Kirkland" Arthur smiled. "And Vash, before you ask, I have your sister here. She's safe and sound."

Vash almost fell off his chair at these words and tears sprung to his eyes. Mei smiled and patted with Swizz's arm in comfort. Arthur turned his eyes to the cook room and saw Lovino shouting and screaming about something. It would be amusing to watch if the Italian wasn't so angry about something.

"I think he wants to know if you can see his brother" Matthew said, reading the boys lips.

"And tell him we shall" Francis beamed, grabbing the microphone from Arthur's hands. "Lovino, quieten down. I can see little Feli and he's fine. He's with Ludwig."

Lovino shut up and looked back at Antonio who was beaming from not only his loves joy and relief but also because of hearing his close friend's voice.

"Just read out the names of whom we can see and tell them to get to one place that we can meet up and figure things out." Arthur supplied.

Francis rolled his eyes but did what was instructed. "I've been told to read out the names of who we can see and unfortunately _mon ami's_, there are not many of us. So, in the cafeteria, we have Vash Zwingli, Ivan Braginski and Mei Honda-"

"Wang" Arthur hissed. "Mei and Kiku have different fathers."

"Sorry, Mei Wang are in the cafeteria" Francis continued. "Stood in an empty corridor there are Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda and lastly we have Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Mr Roderich Edelstein and the beautiful Mrs Elizabeta Edelstein in the cookery room."

He paused so that they could all absorb this information. He watched as Feli hugged Ludwig and Kiku around the necks and Mei burst into tears over hearing her brother's name among the list of survivors. Vash however wrote something else down and showed it to the camera: _who are you with?_

"Oh, right" Francis continued. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy and I am here with the lovely Matthew Williams, his brother Alfred Jones, Bushy-Brows Kirkland and mini Bushy-Brows Kirkland – OUCH – _don't kick me you fucking English mongrel_! Fine, Arthur and Peter Kirkland and lastly, the adorable Lilly Zwingli. We are all in the Principles office."

"Big Brother" Lilly said, pulling the microphone to her mouth. "Are you OK?" Vash nodded quickly and pointed at the screen. "Yes, I'm alright. They are taking good care of me."

Arthur grunted and snatched the microphone out of Francis's hands. "Now that's over and done with, we need to get together in one place so that we can plan a route out of here. Any suggestions?"

They waited a few minutes and then watched as Ivan took the notepad out of Vash's hands and wrote: _here is safe enough. We have food_.

"How cute" Alfred snorted. "He even drew a smiley face."

"Alfred, shut up" Arthur snapped. "Ivan, are you sure the cafeteria is safe?"

Ivan grinned widely and nodded, confirming it when Vash quickly scrawled: _There are no zombies here if that's what you're asking_!

"The cafeteria" Arthur confirmed. "Everyone is in pretty reasonable distance. In fact, we're the furthest away. Is everyone ok with that? Meeting up in the cafeteria?"

Everyone nodded, Feli bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking forward to seeing his brother and getting food into his stomach. Arthur smiled at the display of happiness from the sweet Italian. "OK everyone. See you there and good luck."

With a sigh, he turned the microphone off and turned to look at everyone. They were all looking at him and at each other, worried smiles on their faces.

"Dude" Alfred began. "It would have been better to bring them here. We have cameras so we can see where all of the zombies are coming from."

Arthur and Matthew shook their heads. "Ivan is right" Matthew began. "The cafeteria has food and water and we'll need to stock up on that. Plus, there is a lot more space there than here. It's crowded enough as it is. You just don't like it because it was Ivan who suggested it."

"I agree with Alfred," Peter piped up. "We have the cameras,"

"But no space or supplies here," Lilly added. "But, I don't care where we go, as long as I get to Vash."

"The decision has been made" Francis said, throwing an arm around Matthews shoulders. "Hands out of pants and onto you're weapons people. We're late for lunch."

_Loved this chapter and I hope you did too._

_Translations:_

_Merde - French for 'shit'. Mon Ami's – My friends. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Thank you all so much for your feedback last chapter. It made me so happy. So as thanks, I've made an extra-long chapter for you all. Enjoy x_

**Chapter Seven**

"Isn't that great news?" Feliciano squealed once the group in the Principles office turned off the speakers. "Lovino and Mei are alright!"

"Yes" Kiku said, a small smile on his face. "We must go to the cafeteria immediately."

Feli beamed but then it disappeared once he looked upon Ludwig's unhappy face. The blond German had said nothing and he hadn't reacted when the names of survivors had been announced. He was glaring at the floor, like it had wronged him somehow. He swiftly looked up when a hand held his and he gazed into his lovers light brown eyes.

"Ludwig?" Feli whispered, the Italians head cocked to the side, Kiku looking on from far away. "What's wrong?"

Ludwig sighed and decided to be honest. "My brother's name was not mentioned."

"Oh" Feli sighed, glancing away briefly. "But I'm sure he's alright. Like you said, he's probably not in the school. He may even be home, all safe and secure."

"Yes" Kiku added. "I'm sure Gilbert is fine. It takes more than a few zombies to take a German down."

Ludwig closed his eyes and when he re-opened them, there was a trace of an uneasy smile on his lips. "Yes, you're both probably right. Knowing Gilbert, he may be in bed, sleeping through this damn zombie apocalypse."

"That's the spirit" Feli grinned, hugging the other around his neck. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm so hungry!"

And if to prove that point, the small Italians stomach growled loudly . . . a little _too _loudly. The German looked down at his boyfriend and said, "That was a pretty good rumble."

"Ve" Feliciano muttered, his body trembling. "T-that wasn't me . . . not all of it anyway."

"They're close" Kiku whispered, backing away from the nearest door and towards the other two. "I think they may have been attracted to the sound of the speakers or maybe they've simply sniffed us out."

"Shit" Ludwig snapped, holding Feliciano closer to his body. "What do we do?"

"If there are only a few then maybe we can outrun them" Kiku suggested, looking down at his sword. "But if there is a mob of them, then be prepared to fight for your life."

"I-I don't want to fight!" Feli whined, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I said I was a kitten, Luddy. I have no beast inside of me!"

Ludwig sighed, "Leave the fighting to Kiku and I. Try and find a good place to hide."

Feli's eyes widened. "I don't want to leave either" he protested. "I'll stay, even if I'm cheering you on."

"I don't' want you in the open" Ludwig said. "Find a place to hide, now!"

Feliciano's lip trembled and he pulled away from the German. Calmly, he lifted his flag from off his shoulder and placed it in front of him, like a pioneer ramming a National flag into the soil of some new found country. "I can't do that" he replied sombrely. "I'm staying with you all the way. I can't let you do this alone."

"Feliciano" Ludwig growled, making the other flinch at the angry and commanding tone. "Go hide."

Feliciano was tempted to do as told then but he stood his ground, unsure where this courage had come from. He had never stood up for himself before, always waiting for someone to jump in to help him – his brother, Ludwig, anyone really. But now, he was standing up to the teenage boy he loved. He was scared but he knew he couldn't hide if Ludwig and Kiku were fighting. They were a team and teams stuck together.

Ludwig was so furious that it was surprising that steam wasn't coming out of his ears. His face was contorted with rage, the skin flushed a bright red. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl, about to drag the Italian to a hiding place but something slammed behind him and when he turned, he saw that they were no longer alone. A zombie male had thrown itself through a door and was currently sprawled on the floor, its limbs at odd angles. Ludwig shoved his partner behind him and kept a close eye on the zombie. This was the first time that either of them had come face to face with one of the monsters, having barricaded themselves in a room the moment the outbreak had occurred.

'_Certainly reeks of death_' Ludwig thought as the zombie slowly, dumbly got to his feet.

"Kill it" Kiku ordered, not doing the deed himself, wanting the German and Italian to do it so that they would know what to do if they ever got swarmed. Get the first kill out of the way and then it would be OK. He couldn't have either of them freeze on him if they came to a kill or be killed scenario.

Gulping, Ludwig stepped forward, fire axe in his sweating hands. The zombie, a boy of probably sixteen or seventeen groaned and threw itself at the living, losing its balance and tripping over again.

The German stood in front of the zombie who was clawing at the ground, unable to get up. His white eyes looked up at Ludwig and the German felt a prickle of guilt as he lifted the axe up into the air. "I'm sorry" he whispered. With brute strength, he swung the blade down, slicing through the monsters neck swiftly. There was no explosion or agonised scream. The sound of the axe blade hitting the floor echoed around the room for a few seconds and then it was silent.

No one said anything for a while, Feliciano in shock and Kiku sensing the unsteady atmosphere, waiting for the German to gain the energy to speak first. Eventually, Ludwig turned around, blood splattered up his clothes and over his hands. At first he did nothing but then he fell to his knees, not quite believing what he had done.

"Luddy" Feli wailed, running forward and wrapping his arms around his love. "Oh, Luddy."

"I . . . I don't feel well" Ludwig groaned. "I know it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make in any easier."

"There was nothing else you could do," Kiku said softly. "That monster wouldn't have had second thoughts about killing you or Feliciano. You just have to remember that they're not human anymore. They're monsters straight from Hell. It's our job to send them back."*

Ludwig nodded sadly and got to his feet, dragging the gore covered axe with him. "I think I'll be able to do it" he said. "Kill others if I have to. But I would prefer not to if possible."

"Yes" Kiku replied. "I would like to avoid them as much as possible too. This katana is the only thing I have from my father and I'd hate to use it too much."

Ludwig's eye twitched at the comment. '_He's worried about a sword and not the horrid task of killing fellow students, even if they are zombies?_'

Kiku noticed the look he was getting and began over. "Ah, but that doesn't mean I don't hate having to kill my fellow students. It's a terrible job but it needs to be done. Please do not think that I am heartless."

Ludwig's mouth was a neutral line as he looked down at Feliciano. "Now, will you please hide?"

Feli shook his head. "I know now that I need to be here, with you. We're stuck together like glue."

Ludwig sighed. "But then you'll have to fight if you stay here."

Feli frowned and said sadly and lowly. "I know that no matter what I do, I'm going to have to fight anyway. It's unavoidable. I want to be helpful, not baggage."

Ludwig smiled and crushed him into a hug. "But I'll still make sure you're safe and that you won't have to lift a finger. I don't want your hands stained or soul marked by all of this."

Feliciano smiled and got on his tip toes, kissing as high on the other as he could – his chin. Ludwig blushed and since they had company, he kissed the others cheeks and then straightened up. "We have to leave now" he said to the pair of them. "We've stayed here for too long."

"I agree" Kiku replied. "Come. I shall lead the-"

He was cut off when suddenly, the door he was stood next to exploded and a horde of zombies piled out of it, their claws and mouths inches away from the Japanese boys skin. Kiku let out a yelp and jumped back, his katana poised expertly in front of him. His eyes switched between the zombies and when one daring brute burst from the pack, the Asian student struck, the thin blade easily slicing through the flesh of the zombie, its head parting from its body and dropping heavily to the floor, the body following seconds later.

The other zombies seemed to sense the danger but none of them backed down. Together they threw themselves forward, one or two of them tripping and sending others tumbling to the floor. The few that did remain standing were taken out by either Kiku or Ludwig.

"Where did they all come from?" Ludwig growled as two zombies took the place of the one he had just got rid of. "There were none around a few minutes ago."

"I told you" Kiku replied, swiping the katana through the abdomen of one of the beasts, slicing it in half. "I had to go through a lot of them to get to here. They may have even followed me."

"Damn it!" Ludwig screamed, bringing the axe down over his head and cracking a zombie head in half, straight down the middle, scalp to chin. The beast was able to release one last hungry groan before it dropped to the floor in a twitching, bloody heap. "Come on, we can do this. I refuse to be taken by them."

"L-L-Ludwig!" Feliciano yelped from where he stood, pressed tightly against the wall, his flag hugged to his chest. "There are more!"

"WHAT?" the German retaliated, looking over his shoulder and his mouth and eyes opening wide as more monsters came through the door the first zombie had appeared from.

They were trapped in the corridor, the only two doors out where both throwing up zombies, the monsters clawing and growling at them, wanting to bring them down so they could eat. There was no other option than fight. There would be no running away from this and the horde was too heavy and powerful to run through. If they could take about half of the zombies down, then maybe they had a chance to retreat to someplace safe.

"I'll be OK here" Kiku informed Ludwig as he ran the tip of his blade through a beast's forehead, killing it instantly. "You go and take care of the others."

"Right" Ludwig agreed, leaving the Japanese boy and running to the other gang of zombies that were slowly spewing out into the corridor. With a feral yell, Ludwig slammed his weapon through the neck of the closest monster, the blade easily going through the flesh. With the strength in which he swung the axe, Ludwig found that with the force, he had hit the closest wall, the blade hitting it and sinking in. with a grunt, he pulled it back, the lost second enabling one brute to get close enough to swipe at him. Luckily, the bloodied claws only tore part of his sleeve off, not breaking the skin.

With a grunt, he elbowed his attacker in the jaw, a crack echoing as solid bone hit brittle and soft skin. Rotten teeth fell out of the monsters gums, falling to the floor like solid black and yellow rain. Gagging, the German grabbed the zombie around his head and twisted if off in one single motion, quickly throwing it so that he could pick up his axe and continue cutting them down.

As Kiku and Ludwig fought the hordes of creatures, Feliciano watched on in horror, everything almost going in slow motion. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his shaking and sweat slicked hands clung to his flag, the only object of comfort. He didn't know where to look, either side was filled with blood and slaughter. He scrunched his eyes shut and wished the destruction away but nothing could drown out the noises - the groaning and moaning from the zombies and grunts and profanities from his friends.

He opened his eyes and water spilled down from them, down his cheeks and from his chin. He couldn't control or stop the tears, the moisture falling freely. His lips trembled so he clamped them together, hoping to at least be in control of something. He glanced at Kiku, amazed but also scared since the Japanese teenager was so skilled with his katana, swinging it around with ease, like he did it all the time. The thin blade cut quickly through the zombie's weak bodies, the monsters not having time to realise that they had been stuck before they fell to the ground. Since Kiku was so sufficient, the swarm on his side was quickly dwindling.

Feliciano turned his head to the other side of the corridor where his boyfriend was slowly but surely hacking away at the monsters. It wasn't as elegant as Kiku but the axe was doing just as well. The Italian winced as the axe carved through two zombies at once, the creatures shrieking as they fell. As Ludwig was about to swing at another brute, one of the monsters on the floor grabbed at his foot, yanking the German towards him. Ludwig let out a cry and as he tried to kick it away, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Since their prey was on the floor, other zombies flung themselves at him, the fingers clawing at his shirt, pulling on his limbs. The German let out a growl and elbowed one in the face, crushing the skull against the wall where the body slumped on top of him, bleeding heavily. He cried out as another grabbed at his hair and yanked.

"N-no" Feliciano whispered, watching from his place against the wall. "Ludwig, not Ludwig!"

He turned to Kiku for help but the Asian already had his hands full, probably not noticing his fallen friend. Feli looked back at Ludwig who moaned as his axe was thrown out of his hands, the weapon now too far for him to reach.

"No" Feli muttered again as one of the German's sleeves was ripped off. "No."

Unknowing of what he was doing, Feliciano stepped forward and slowly, dreamlike, he staggered over to Ludwig, flag poised in his hands. Mouth set in a grimace, teeth ground together, the small Italian raised his pointed flag and rammed it forward, the point going straight through a female zombie's eye socket and coming out the back of her cranium.

With a warrior like scream and a surge of courage, Feli jumped into the middle of the zombies, stabbing the ones that were on top of his boyfriend and shoving back the ones that were getting far too close. He roared when one grabbed his wrist and pulled back, leaving a three clawed mark all the way down his hand. Red fell in droplets from his hands but rather than howl in pain, the Italian screamed in anger and slapped the beast across the face, causing the monster to turn back to him and lunge. Feliciano was ready, plunging his flag stick through its abdomen, blood spurting over the white sheet that made up the flag. Doing the opposite of that the flag represented, he released the zombie from the stick and stabbed another.

But only a certain amount of courage and rage would work as soon, the teenager was over powered, one zombie grabbing his shoulder and biting down deep into his skin. Feliciano screamed as the pain flooded through his body, more tears coming from his brown eyes. As he yelled, a female grabbed him and bit into the side of his neck, like a vampire feasting. At this point he lost all strength, unable to fight them off. Suddenly the female mouth disappeared as Ludwig grabbed his axe and beheaded her. Just as quick, the other zombie was ripped away from the Italians shoulder, now unmoving on the floor.

Vision blurry and hands on his wounds, Feliciano stepped back, the blurs of movement making him feel nauseous. Heat pooled in his stomach and with a sob, he violently threw up on the floor, some of it landing on his shoes and his trousers. Head swimming and using one hand as a guild on the wall, he slowly staggered away from the commotion behind him, Ludwig fighting the zombies with all of his strength and anger.

Weak, Feliciano collapsed to his knees, tears obscuring his vision. Another choked sob escaped his lips and he slowly doubled over and vomited again, a lot of blood mixed in with the bile and the remnants of the Italians last meal. He raised a shaking hand to his mouth and wiped, unknowing that he had smeared blood across his face.

As well as his vision, his hearing was now at fault, the battle on either side of him fading in an out, the noises crackled, like he was listening to a radio with really bad reception. Closing his eyes as a painful headache came along, he rest his head against the cool wall, enjoying the feeling. He felt calm and peaceful, the pain of his wounds numbing. It was like he was asleep and dreaming but deep down, he knew he was in immense danger and in great agony.

'_Wake up Feliciano_' his brain whispered to him. '_You have to open your eyes. Luddy will be mad if you don't open your eyes._'

Groaning, he did as instructed, his lids fluttering and his eyesight a little better. He craned his neck slightly and saw that Kiku was just finishing off killing his horde of zombies. When the last monster fell to the ground dead, the Japanese teenager ran out of Feliciano's sight, presumingly helping in Ludwig's battle behind him. Feli didn't know how long he was knelt beside the wall, blood spewing out of his wounds, mouth and nose, but he did know it was the most agonising time of his life. As cliché as it sounds, the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours. And it felt like a lifetime when the last zombie was gotten rid of and his two friends ran over to him.

"Feliciano" Ludwig cried, his voice full of panic. "F-Feli, can you hear me?"

The Italian felt warm, liquid covered hands cup his cheeks and when he blinked, the face of a handsome blond man with beautiful blue eyes came into view. He was confused for a moment, wondering who this man was, but soon he recognised his German lover and weakly sobbed out his name. "L-Ludwig . . ."

"Sshh" Ludwig whispered, brushing brown hair from Feli's sweaty forehead. "It's going to be alright, you're going to be OK."

"But Ludwig" Kiku said solemnly. "He has been bitten. He-"

"He's going to be fine!" Ludwig roared, getting to his feet, picking the Italian up in the process. "It's a few scratches and bites, that's all. All we need to do is clean the wounds and bandage them! After that he'll be as right as rain."

Kiku bit his lip and looked at his scared new friend. The German was covered in blood, most of it belonging to the zombies he had just slaughtered, some of it his own and the rest belonging to the Italian. He watched as Ludwig carefully placed Feliciano on his back and told him to hold on by wrapping his arm over his shoulders and around his neck. Kiku's heart ached when the Italian sighed in answer and his fingers twitched, having no energy to hold on.

"It's just blood loss and hunger." Ludwig insisted when he noticed Kiku's worried gaze. "When we get to the cafeteria, we'll bandage him up and get some food inside of him. He'll be up and about as soon as he's had some rest."

"I would like to think that too," Kiku said softly. "But you have to realise that Feliciano is-"

"Fine" Ludwig growled. "He's fine. Now, lead the way to our destination. I am unable to fight as my hands are currently in use."

Knowing he was unable to get through to the other, Kiku simply bowed and turned on his heel, leading the way out of the corridor and into another, bodies of zombies he had killed before meeting Feli and Ludwig were still on the floor. They walked around the bodies, neither of them comfortable or disrespectful enough to walk over or on them.

"Feli" Ludwig said softly as they waded through the dead. "When we get to the cafeteria you can eat as much pasta as you want, I won't stop you. I'll even make it you myself but be warned, I may mess it up." He chuckled, not much humour in it. He sighed and continued talking to the semi-conscious boy on his back. "Or maybe we should wait until Lovino gets there too, I'm sure he'll be happy to make lots of food. How does that sound?"

Feliciano opened his mouth to say that it was a brilliant idea and he liked the thought of Ludwig making pasta for him but all that came out of his mouth was a muffled noise, every so often a wince and eventually a cough, blood covering the Germans shoulder and filling Feli's mouth. He shivered at the thought and spat it out onto the floor and tried to talk again, but pain wracked his body so he gave up.

Ludwig waited patiently, not reacting to the Italian coughing up on him and hoped that his love would find the strength to say something, anything. But he was hurt and disappointed that he got nothing, just a confirmation that the other was weak and in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry" he said softly. "We'll get you patched up and back on your feet in no time. Silly Italian, I told you to go and hide."

Feli smiled, wanting to laugh, but he didn't have the energy to. Mentally, he told Ludwig that he had no regrets fighting the zombies because of he didn't, then Ludwig would have been hurt instead, that he was glad that it was he that took the wounds and not his lover. He knew that Ludwig would disagree so that was why he only kept this though in his head.

"Clear so far" Kiku muttered, opening a door and peeking through. "I see the door to the cafeteria but there are a few zombies. Don't worry; it will take me a few seconds to get rid of them."

"_Gut_" Ludwig replied with a nod of his head. "Maybe the others have medical equipment with them."

"Maybe" Kiku said, stepped forward, katana in hand and before the two beasts noticed they had company, they were decapitated, their dark red blood spilling on the once cream floor. Kiku went over to the large double door of the cafeteria and tried it, only to find it locked. With a shudder, he knocked on it, earning silence from both sides. Eventually, someone spoke up.

"Who is it?" the voice was male and angry sounding.

"Ah hello" Kiku said politely. "I am Honda Kiku and with me I have-"

"Vash open the door! That's my brother!" a female shrieked. Seconds later, he heard sounds of bolts sliding and clicks of locks unlocking because soon, the door opened and a girl with long brown hair threw herself into his arms.

"K-Kiku!" Mei sobbed, her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Yes sister" Kiku smiled, pulling the girl away slightly so he could look at her. Just from a glance, he noticed no visible wounds or bites. There was no blood on her so he presumed that she was physically fine. Her red-rimmed eyes and pale complexion showed how scared and stressed she was.

"Get inside" a blond boy next to her snapped, grabbing Kiku by the shoulder and pulling him inside. "Don't stand there-" he stopped suddenly, noticing who Kiku was with. His green eyes widened as he took in the gore covered German with a bitten and scratched boy on his back, barely awake.

"Oh no!" Mei cried as she too took in the sight. "Is he. . ."

"He's alive" Ludwig grunted, pushing past Vash and into the large cafeteria. "He has a couple of scratches and the bastards bit him but otherwise, he is fine."

"Fine?" Vash growled, Mei locking the doors behind him. "Fine? The boy is as good as dead! Look at him, he can barely open his eyes."

"Ja, he is weak but once his wounds have been treated and he's rested up, he will be fine." Ludwig defended, gently placing the Italian on a chair, sitting next to him and using his arm to prop the Italian up.

"Do you not know what happens to people who are bitten by zombies?" Vash snapped. "They die and turn into one. He is a lost cause! We might as well save ourselves the danger and throw him out of the room or better yet, we have knifes here. We can slit the boy's throat and have it done quickly."

Ludwig did not say a word, just glared at the Swiss with malice in his blue eyes. He ran a hand over the Italian's hair and kissed his forehead, showing that nothing would stop him from defending his boyfriend.

Instead, Vash turned to Kiku who was currently talking to his sister. "You can't say you agree with this?"

Kiku turned to him with a sad look in his eyes. He took hold of his weeping sister's hand and said to Vash. "I agree and disagree. Feliciano got hurt saving Ludwig's life and maybe there is something we could do to save his life but on the other hand, I know that it would be near impossible. I am no fool, I know what may become of him but for now, I will stand by Ludwig and continue to hope that there will be something out there to save him."

"He will turn" Vash warned, "and he will try to kill us."

Kiku sighed and said, "And I'm sure we'll deal with that if the time arises. But right now, I wish to speak with my sister."

Vash grunted and turned away, watching as Ludwig continued to sooth his hurt partner and saw Ivan do nothing but grin happily and watch too. The Swiss teen grunted and continued pacing the room, waiting for his dear little sister to arrive too.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I told you Feli was going to be alright" Antonio smiled as he stood by Lovino who was searching the drawers and taking out all sorts of potentially lethal objects. Knives of all shapes and sizes, big metal spoons, forks with long and pointed prongs, even a couple of frying pans.

"Shut up and search for things we can use to kill those fucking zombies" Lovino growled. "Protect your own ass because I'm not. I'm doing shit all for you."

Antonio nodded and picked up a large carving knife. Not feeling protected enough, he picked up a large stick with a hook on the end, the stick used to open and close windows that were too high up to reach by hand. Silently, he went over to the teacher's drawer and picked up a roll of sticky tape, wrapping the blade of the knife around one end of the window closer. Once he was done, he looked happily at his new weapon – a makeshift spear. "This should work" he said to himself.

"Dear, I don't want you getting hurt" Roderich moaned at his wife when she picked up a frying pan. "Leave the fighting to us."

"To the men and boys?" Elizabeta scoffed, tapping the base of the frying pan with the palm of her other hand, making her look very formidable. "I may be a woman but I bet that I am the strongest in this room. Remember that it was I who used to protect you, Roderich. Not the other way around."

"Yes" Roderich said quickly, his cheeks blazing red when he heard Lovino snicker. "And now it is my time to protect you. Please, I am only worried about your safety."

"Then don't worry" she smiled. "I know what I'm doing. I may not have seen any zombies yet but I'm sure I can hold my own against one if the need arises. I'm mentally and physically prepared. So hurry up, get yourself armed so we can leave."

The music teacher sighed. "At least let me save your life once, even if I have to sacrifice myself for you."

Elizabeta laughed but quickly stopped when she saw her husband's serious expression. Calm but deep down worried, she went over to him and sat in the seat in front. Carefully, she reached out and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, tilting it so that he was forced to look her straight in the eyes. "I love you" she said softly. "So I don't want you to die for me. You know I can look after myself. I know you believe that you have to protect me but honestly, what is wrong with me protecting _you_? This marriage goes both ways, you know? How would you feel if I did something stupid for your safety?"

He frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I would feel both angry and distraught."

His wife smiled. "Exactly" she said. "So don't you go off and start crazy things Roderich Edelstein. As your wife, I command you to keep yourself safe and to never endanger your own life just for me. You got that?"

"B-but Eliza-"

"I don't want to hear it" she said, removing her hands from his face and placing them on top of his on the table top. "But, do you know what three words I do want to hear from you?"

"I love you" he whispered.

She grinned. "Good try but no cigar. No, I want you to say _you're right dear_."

"I don't want you to get hurt" he pleaded. "At least let me protect you. I promise I will not get hurt in doing so."

She sighed. "Alright" she agreed. "If it makes you feel important and manly, then you can go ahead and protect me from the monsters. But really, you don't have to. I didn't marry you for your 'manliness'. I married you because you're sweet and caring and passionate. I'd hate to see you otherwise."

"I'd hate to see you hurt" Roderich said simply. "My life would be over if you were not in it. So please, don't be reckless, Eliza. If you go down then so do I."

"Oh Roddy" Eliza moaned, tears glinting in her emerald eyes. "You are a worry-wart. Do not fret, I won't be harmed. Make sure to look after yourself. Now come on, get yourself armed. We're all waiting for you."

Roderich looked at his wife, a large frying pan in her hands then at his two students, Antonio with a lethal but flimsy looking handmade spear and Lovino, with an arsenal of large knifes, pointed forks and large metal spoons. They all looked moderately threatening but something was better than nothing.

With a grimace, he got to his feet and went over to the table where Lovino had placed an array of various pointed cutlery. Unsure, the Austrian picked up a large carving knife and slipped it into his belt, easy to reach and pull out if needed – also, the other three did the same thing, knifes hung from their belts or in the Italians case, one lodged down the side of both school shoes.

"Killing off zombie students was not in the job description when I applied to be a music teacher" Roderich sighed, picking up another knife.

"No, you signed up to bore them to death instead with your stupid lectures and out-dated music" Lovino grunted.

"Out . . . out-dated music?" Roderick huffed. "Mr Vargas, I hope you are joking. Beethoven, Mozart and Chopin and anything but out-dated! They are men of fine art and beauty. They are-"

"Boring and I don't give a shit anymore," Lovino snarled. "Just shut up so we can leave."

"Lovi, you can't say that to a teacher!" Antonio said, an uneasy smile on his lips.

"He's not our teacher anymore" Lovino retorted. "He's just a survivor, like the rest of us. No more and no less."

"That may be true but that does not give you the right to insult me and the greatest composers of our time" Roderich snapped. "If I were you, I would hold my tongue because who knows, you may depend on me for your life."

"Like fuck I will" Lovino growled.

"Now now boys" Elizabeta warned, stepping in-between the two quarrellers. "Stop this. Arguing is getting us nowhere. Right now, we need to be getting out of here and group with the others. Lovino, you want to see your brother right? And Antonio, I'm sure getting together with Francis would be enjoyable too? So why are we dilly-dallying? Let's go."

"Sorry Ma'am" Antonio said, nodding his head slightly. "It's just that we're all nervous about leaving this room. None of us want to go out there with the zombies."

"Then prepare yourself" Roderich said. "I have seen them and they are monsters from Hell. They are not people anymore, just shells. I'll warn you, you will see people you recognise but don't let that stop you. Be prepared to strike out against them and for the love of God, don't let any of them close enough to harm you. You've seen the films. If you're bitten by a zombie, you become a zombie."

"When did you become Mr Zombie Expert?" Lovino grumbled. "Blah, blah, we know already. Don't get bit and kill everything you see - got it. Let's go already!"

With an angry huff, the Italian pushed past his comrades and strolled over to the door, looking out the glass before unlatching the lock and opening it. Scared for the others safety, Antonio quickly followed, his spear in one hand and his school bag in his other. "Wait Lovi, don't go out there by yourself!"

"Then keep up bastards" Lovino yelled, already down the corridor and near the top of the stairs that led down to the ground floor. "I'm not hanging around for anyone."

"We should catch up to them" Eliza said softly. "We are the adults after all."

With a nod, Roderich picked up his keyboard, placed it under one arm and left. He knew carrying the instrument was stupid but he couldn't leave it behind. A future without music was a future he didn't want to be a part of. Also, when everyone grouped together in the cafeteria, he knew it would be too silent. Music was good for the soul and if his playing helped lift the spirits of one person, then it was worth it.

The two teachers reached the steps as the two students reached the bottom. Lovino quickly looked up and down both corridors, finally deciding on turning left to reach the cafeteria. They were not far away from it, just down the long corridor and to the right where the doors would lead them to their destination.

"Lovi, wait for everyone else" Antonio pleaded, trying to catch up to the Italian. "You could get yourself into trouble!"

"Fuck," Lovino growled. "You slow pokes are holding me back. We're in the middle of an apocalypse here. Geez, you're worse than old people and that potato bastard combined! And you!" he swivelled around to face the Spaniard and pointed a finger at him, prodding him in the chest with each word. "You're the worst out of the lot, you hear? I don't want you anywhere near me once we get to the cafeteria."

"Oh my little tomato" Antonio beamed. "Don't hide your feelings towards me. Don't be ashamed, it's natural."

"_Idiota!" _Lovi yelled, lifting his foot and harshly kicking Antonio's Spanish jewels.

The brown haired teen sucked in breath through his teeth and, trying not to scream, he bit his lip and cupped his male-regions and fell to the floor, fat tears coming from his eyes. But instead of angrily shouting at Lovino, he looked up kindly and said, "I guess I sort of deserved that, si?"

"You're too happy all the time" Lovino muttered as Roderich and Elizabeta joined them. "For once, try and be mad or upset. Have some variation in your moods."

"Oh how nice" Roderich said sarcastically. "We're hiding from killer monsters and all you two can do is quarrel. Can't you do that once we're in a safe place?"

Lovino frowned. "It's not my fault he's so- gah!" a sudden pain ran over the Italian's chest, like a burning agony that was getting worst by the second. Legs shaking, he fell to his knees, clawing at his front as tears ran down his face.

Immediately, Antonio crawled over and took the others face in between his hands. "Lovino, what's wrong? Have you been hurt? Is there anything I can do to help? Is it a heart attack! Are you having a heart attack, Lovi?"

"H-hurts" Lovino gasped, his words shaky and weak. "Getting . . . worst. Ow. Stop it, make it stop."

Crying, Antonio grabbed the other into an embrace, not sure what else he could do. Lovino sobbed onto his shoulder, the tears soaking through his clothes instantly, but he didn't care. Muttering soft words into his ear, Antonio calmed the other down to the point where he was no longer crying and the mysterious pain slowly subsided. They remained in the hug for a few seconds before Lovi pulled away quickly, red in the face and an embarrassed scowl on his lips. "That never happened" he said.

"Are you ok now?" Eliza asked, kneeling down next to the boys. She placed a hand on the youngers forehead and said, "You're a little warm but it's not too bad. Can you stand up and walk?"

Unable to be angry or snap at a woman, Lovino just nodded, using the Spaniard as leverage as he got to his feet. Nervous, he ran his sleeve over his wet face and refused to look anyone in the eyes. He didn't want to talk about what just happened because he himself had no idea how the pain had occurred. One second he was fine and then the next, it felt like his heart was about to explode.

Forgetting the danger they were in, he continued forward, down the hallway and not taking notice of what was around him. If it wasn't for Antonio's quick actions for what happened next, he probably would have been dead.

A zombie had thrown itself out of a classroom door, her clawed hands scratching the air, her rotten teeth clashing together, chewing on some none existent meal. Her blank eyes locked on her prey and she flew towards him, her feet leaving the ground as she launched her mauled body at him. The scream that followed didn't belong to the targeted Italian but to an enraged Spanish teenager who matched the zombie's speed and pushed Lovino out of the way.

So instead, the monster pounced on Antonio, her teeth centimetres from his face, his spear locked under her chin so that she was unable to reach him. Her hands were clawing at the carpet, inching closer and closer to his body. Sweat broke over Antonio's forehead as the thrashing zombie slowly began to overpower him.

"Go, I'll hold her back for you all to get away" Antonio shouted, pushing the zombie away an inch before she threw her whole body weight onto him, her nose bumping with his cheek.

"Antonio . . ." Lovino gasped, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open. "Bastard. Fight back!"

"RUN!" Antonio yelled, watching as Elizabeta and Roderich began to run over, just now seeing what was happening. Before anyone could do anything else, Eliza roared and with her frying pan, she struck the zombies head, the monster rolling off her student and flailing on the floor.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled at Lovino who was still rooted to the ground. Huffing, Eliza took a knife out of her belt and slammed it through the zombie's forehead, killing it completely. Angrily, she turned to Lovino. "You have weapons" she spat. "How could you just stand there, watching poor Antonio fight for his life?"

"Eliza!"

"Mrs Edelstein!"

"I froze God dammit!" Lovino shouted, lowering his head as more tears fell. "I . . . I didn't know what to do! I wanted to help but he was telling me to run so I just froze. I'm sor- . . . sorry."

"It's fine" Antonio interrupted as Elizabeta was about to reply. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Little Lovi was scared; you can't blame him for that. It was me who pushed him out of the zombie's way and put myself in danger."

He sounded strong but his lip was trembling, trying to hold back his distraught emotions, not wanting Lovino to see him crumble. Shaking, he ran a hand through his brown hair, hoping to get himself under control. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off and the danger gone, his brain was just coming to terms with what had just happened. Sucking in air and blowing it out again, he bent down to pick up his weapon but his knees buckled and he tripped. Falling into the wall and using it to hold himself up, he rubbed his elbow, the part of his body injured when he fell.

"C-clumsy me" he stuttered, his head swimming as white dots appeared in front of his eyes. "H-hey, when did the other people get here?"

"Huh?" Elizabeta said, looking around and not seeing any other presence. "There's no one new here, Antonio. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Toni grinned, placing a hand on his forehead, his brain pounding. "I thought there were only four of us but there's . . . there . . . oh my-."

Like an over dramatic actor, Antonio fell to the floor, face down in the carpet where he didn't move. Panicked, Lovino ran over to the Spaniard, falling to his side and turning him over, propping the others head on his knees. "Hey!" he yelped, shaking him. "Wake up you asshole. Get up."

"He only fainted" Roderich commented as he too knelt down by Toni's side. "I think taking on that zombie and almost dying got the better of him and he passed out. He'll be fine but the question now, who is going to carry him?"

"I can't lift this heavy bastard!" Lovino scowled. "And a woman shouldn't do it either."

"Plus I'm our best fighter" Eliza added with a sweet smile. "So that leaves you, Roddy."

"You're taking this awfully well, Eliza" Roderich mumbled as he passed her his keyboard.

"Oh, these zombies are nothing compared to all those men who used to bully you when we were younger" Elizabeta replied. "Remember that I used to fight them all at once and win?"

Roderich smiled. "Yes, I remember. You're still as wild as ever. I'll never be able to tame you."

"Urgh, enough with all this lovey dovey shit and pick this bastard up" Lovino snarled. "_Before _more of those things come along."

"Ah Lovi" Antonio whispered, "You blush like a cute little tomato. I want to gobble you all up."

"Is it wrong to attack the unconscious?" Lovino snarled as Roderich got to his feet, picked up Antonio and slung him over his back, legs wobbling under the added weight.

"I think it's adorable" Eliza smiled, picking up the spear with her other hand. "It's obvious he's crazy about you, Lovino. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Lovino didn't reply as they continued down the corridor, Roderich leading the way. He too was wondering the same thing. Right now, romance was at the bottom of his list of things to care about. If he were honest, he did think that Antonio was sweet and loving in an overbearing way but he just couldn't figure out his own feelings towards the other boy. Most days he wanted to scream and hurt him but sometimes, he just wanted to be close to him, to just sit silently with him and to enjoy his company. Heck, if Antonio could rein in his obsession for the Italian, said Italian would like him more.

With-in two uninterrupted minutes, they reached the cafeteria doors, Lovino violently banging on them and shouting at who was ever inside to let them in. The door was opened by an angry looking Swiss. He looked over them one by one and then scowled when he noticed Antonio on Roderich's back.

"Not another infected!" he growled.

"Oh no, Vash" Elizabeta said. "He's not infected! He's just passed out. I assure you that he's perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Vash snarled. "We don't need two infected people."

"Who has been infected?" Eliza gasped.

Vash shrugged as he stepped aside to let them inside. "Some stupid little Italian who-"

"Italian!?" Lovino cried, pushing past the other and into the cafeteria. Including the newcomers, there were about ten people in the room, one of them his brother who was passed out on the floor, a wet towel rolled up on his forehead. Ludwig was sat beside him, looking crest falling and defeated and on Feli's other side was an Asian girl who had Feliciano's wrist between her fingers, keeping check on his pulse.

With a gasp he ran over, pushing the blond German aside and falling to his brother's side. "Fel-Feliciano?" he stuttered. "What's wrong with him? He's going to be OK, right?"

"He's lost a lot of blood and his pulse is all over the place" Mei replied softly. "He was bitten but that's all I know."

Angry, Lovi turned to the German. "This is your entire fault. You should have looked after him."

"I'm sorry" Ludwig whispered, hanging his head. "Yes, it's my fault. He got hurt protecting me."

"What a fool" Lovi snarled, facing his brother again. "You hear that? You're a fool. Why didn't you run and hide? You're good at that!"

"I told him the very same thing" Ludwig said. "But he stayed."

"Shut up" Lovi growled. "You've admitted that this is your fault. I don't want you anywhere near him! Leave him alone."

"I'm not leaving his side" Ludwig stated firmly. "I have no problems with you Lovino, unless you start one with me. I'm staying right here."

"German bastard" Lovino growled, gripping his brother's free hand. "Do whatever the fuck you want. Just don't get Feliciano involved."

Ludwig nodded and sat by Feli's sweaty head, brushing his fingers through his lover's hair and whispering things in German.

Meanwhile, Roderich laid the unconscious Spaniard on the cool floor, causing the others to stare. The teacher glared at each and everyone one of them until they all looked away. Vash walked over and bent down next to Antonio, lifting his arms and pulling back the sleeves, checking for something.

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked.

"Checking for wounds" Vash answered.

"We told you he wasn't bitten" Roderich fumed. "Mr Zwingli, do you think I would lie about something like that? If you're so scared, why not check all of us for bites? I assure you, you'll find none."

Vash slowly lowered Toni's arm to the floor and said calmly. "I apologise. I'm being over cautious. When my sister arrives, I don't want her trapped in a room with one of those things. I'm against keeping Feliciano in here but Ludwig has made it clear that he would break my neck if I tried to get rid of him."

"Poor boy" Roderich sighed, looking over towards the Italian brothers. "He's a smart and joyful student. I can only hope there is a cure out there."

"If there is, we have no hopes of finding it" Vash said, straightening up. "Make yourselves comfortable because when the rest of them arrive, we're leaving."

Roderich nodded and sat next to Antonio. He looked up at his wife and said softly, "Go over and sit with Lovino. I'm sure deep down he'll appreciate it."

Eliza smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Don't look too worried, dear. In a few days' time this will all be a memory."

He closed his eyes and said, "I hope so."

_* I would think of this while listening to Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame._

_Anywhoo, poor Feli. I'm sorry you got hurt TT_TT I told you to expect the unexpected XD_

_Stupid computer, whenever I wrote __**scheiße **__(shit)____for Ludwig to say, the speech marks fucked up. So, we're just gunna have to settle for Germany being less German. _

_Translations: _

_German: Gut – Good. Ja – Yes. _

_Italian: Idiota – Idiot._

_When Lovino started to hurt for no reason, that's a reference to twins that are able to feel each other's pain and sense each other's thoughts. And since in Hetalia they both represent Italy, it only seemed fitting. Also, a similar thing happened in HetaOni XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Heya guys, just a little question. Do you want me to add other mutated creatures into this story? Like zombies dogs and other animals, like in Resident Evil. Or do you just want this to be like the Walking Dead and just keep it as human zombies? I'm happy with either, really._

**Chapter Eight**

"Dude, when and where did you get the rake?"

Francis turned to the American, pronged garden tool in hand. He arched a brow and said, "Excuse me?"

"The rake" Alfred repeated as the others were getting ready to leave the Principles office. "You didn't have it with you when we last saw each other."

"Ah" Francis smirked, weighing the 'weapon' in his hands. "Your brother and I went back to the cupboard I found him in before coming here and we found this right at the back of it. Don't ask me why it was there, but lucky for _moi_ that it was."

"Anything else useful?" Arthur added, hockey stick proudly slung over his shoulder.

Francis scrunched is nose up at having to converse with the Brit, but he did so anyway, keeping his answer short and to the point. "No."

Not retaliating to the rude reply, Arthur shrugged and walked over to his brother. The younger Kirkland stood in a corner, trembling as he observed everyone else. Sympathetically, Arthur kneeled down in front of Peter and smiled warmly. "Silly question but are you OK?"

Peter nodded but then shook it. "I don't know" he replied honestly. "I don't want to leave this room but I know we can't stay either. What if we're attacked as soon as we leave here?"

"We'll fight them off" Arthur smiled. "We were alright getting over here from your school and now that we have more people with us, it'll be easier to get to the cafeteria. You know I'll protect you at all costs, right?"

Peter nodded, "I know." He then shifted uncomfortably, table leg in hands and said softly. "I'm sorry I made you mad earlier. I didn't really have a girlfriend; I was just trying to show you and Alfred that I'm strong and that I don't need to be babied. I'm sorry I lied."

"That's alright" Arthur snickered. "I lied too. Only one girl has ever asked me out and even then it was a bet she made with her friends."

Peter laughed, "I knew no girl would ever ask you on a date."

"I'm not surprised" Francis said, coming over to the brothers who were the last two ready to leave. "Who would want to date Beast Brows?"

"Fuck off" Arthur mumbled, standing straight. "I'm not in the mood to be anywhere near your slutty face. I'm surprised that you're still here because you seem to contract every disease that goes around this school."

Peter's eyes widen at the small argument and usually, he would encourage both parties to continue, enjoying watching a good scrap, but right now he just couldn't handle it. "Stop!" he shouted, jumping in between the quarrelling blonds. "Please stop. We should be fighting those monsters, not each other. How can you learn to trust and depend on each other if you do nothing but fight and argue? I've already seen all of my class killed today, I don't want any of this. Can't you two just get along? The enemy is out there, not in front of you."

Arthur hung his head and Francis turned to face the wall, both feeling a little guilty since they knew that the young boy was right. Sighing, Francis turned back to the older Brit and stuck his hand out. "Wise words from a twelve year old, wouldn't you agree?"

"He is a Kirkland" Arthur replied, giving Francis the shortest handshake in history. "We'll just stay out of each other's way and we'll have no problems."

"_Oui_" Francis said, walking over to Matthew who smiled warmly. He put an arm around the Canadians shoulder and kissed his cheek. Glaring, Arthur walked over to Alfred.

"We're ready" Arthur said to him. "How are we doing this?"

"We're not splitting up" Alfred told him, raising his voice so that everyone could hear. "That's one of the first rules of horror survival. I say we go out there fighting and head straight to our destination, no detours. Everyone agree?"

Everyone mumbled a reply, all pretty happy with the American's plan. Really, there was nothing else they could do other than go straight to the cafeteria. Deciding to be fair, Alfred looked at them all and said clearly. "Before we leave, has anyone else got something they want to say?"

"I know you said no detours" Matthew started, his voice low and avoiding eye contact. "But we really need better weapons. It's alright for you and Arthur, you two can just bludgeon them to death but what is my broom going to do and Francis's weak rake and Peter's table leg. Heck, Lilly doesn't even have anything!"

"Oh, don't worry about me" Lilly smiled. "I'll be alright with nothing for the moment. I'm sure Vash will have something useful for me to use when I get to him."

"We should at least give you something for the journey to him" Matthew pointed out. "How about a table leg too?"

Lilly however shook her head. "I said I'll be fine. I have you guys to protect me, right? Anyway, if I were getting attacked by a zombie, how is a lump of wood doing to protect me?"

"Fair point" Peter mumbled, eying his own table leg distastefully. Boldly, he glanced up at his brother and demanded, "Arthur, I want your hockey stick!"

"Bugger off" Arthur scoffed, childishly hiding the sports object behind his back. "The smaller you are the smaller the weapon."

"Then trade with Matthieu, Eyebrows" Francis grunted. "He's the second tallest here so therefore he should get the second to best weapon."

"Francis, please" Matthew hissed at his lover. "You agreed not to argue. I'm fine with this broom. I was just saying that it might be better to get weapons that are more lethal. Actually, let's forget I said anything and go, alright?"

"Yeah, shut up Frog" Arthur growled, turning to his brother. "And my answer was _no_ to your demand if you were wondering."

"Jerk" Peter pouted. "It sucks being the younger brother."

"I knew the feeling until you came along" Arthur smirked. "Now be a good boy and do whatever I tell you if you want to live."

Peter stuck his tongue out and stood next to Alfred who arched a brow. "I'll take commands off Alfie instead, thanks."

Arthur puffed his cheeks out angrily but then let the air out slowly and said nonchalantly, "Fine, whatever. Do whatever the hell you want, brat."

Ignoring being called a brat, Peter looked expectantly up to Alfred and asked, "So, next commands officer?"

Alfred chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, enjoying his enthusiasm. "I'm not our leader but if I can help everyone get to the cafeteria unharmed, then I don't care what you call me."

Peter frowned, "I thought you were the hero! I thought heroes were leaders?"

"Oh yeah" Arthur scorned, "Oh lead us o' mighty leader."

"I don't see you making decisions on how we're going to escape" Alfred snapped at his friend. "Remember who saved who and also helped you rescue your brother."

"And remember all those months ago, who stopped you getting kicked out of this school" Arthur barked back. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here, probably dead with all our other relatives."

"I stopped those bullies kicking your ass about a million times!"

"I helped you with your tests so that you weren't kept behind a grade."

"Mon Dieu" Francis groaned. "The sexual tension between you two is suffocating me. Please, do everyone a favour and resolve it before it explodes."

"Whaaaat?" Alfred spluttered, red in the face.

"S-shut up" Arthur growled, just as crimson as the other. "Let's just go."

In a furious state, he stomped over to the door and unlatched all of the locks, the sound making all of the occupants of the room tense and get to their feet if they were sitting down. When the last bolt had slid aside, the Brit took in a deep breath and slowly, carefully, inched the door open. With the American right behind him, Arthur cautiously stuck his head out and scanned both sides of the corridor. With nothing in sight, his torso joined his head and soon, his whole body had slid out of the room. Hockey stick at hand, he wandered turned down the left hand side of the corridor, checking around the corner and sighing in relief. There was nothing. Using his hand, he motioned to Alfred that all was clear and that it was safe to move everyone.

"Alright guys, no fooling around" Alfred advised them all, letting Francis go next then followed by the younger two, so that they were covered behind by the twins.

"Don't be scared" Peter whispered to Lilly as they tiptoed behind the Frenchman and towards Arthur. "I'll protect you."

"That's-" Lilly began, trying to think of a perfect word but not really succeeding. "-nice."

Not noticing the awkwardness of the moment, Peter continued. "I'm really strong and brave. Coming over here, I killed about a hundred of those monsters and I didn't even break a sweat! They were so terrified of me that the ones that I didn't kill ran away. I'm just that amazing. So have no fear, saving damsels is my hobby!"

Hearing the conversation, Arthur rolled his eyes but decided not to spoil his brother's fun because soon, the little Brit's bold statement would be proven false as a zombie crawled around another corner and slowly made its way over to them. Looking behind him, he was less than thrilled to find Francis behind him.

"One has just appeared from around the corner" he told the bane of his schooling existence. "Watch my back as I go take it out."

Eyes wide with fear, it seemed that Francis wanted to warn the other before doing anything rash but instead, he just kept his mouth as a thin tight line and nodded. Turning back, Arthur made his way towards the pitiful creature, the reason why it was crawling soon became clear. The zombie had no legs, the limbs either torn or fallen off since their decomposing bodies were so weak and brittle. Recognising her as a classmate, Arthur paused for a second, taking in her appearance. She had short light blonde hair, a yellow head band in her hair, holding back her fringe. She was tall but thin, her front not really touching the floor as she was being cushioned by her large breasts, the buttons of her shirt undone so he could see her blue bra.

"Katyusha" Arthur whispered sadly, barely recognising her if it wasn't for the yellow band and the large chest. "I am really sorry to have to do this and I hope you and your brother can forgive me."

With guilt and nausea running through his veins, he raised the hockey stick in the air and slammed it down on her head, her head exploding and her pale brain sliding from the protective skull and dropping to the floor. Even though he had done this plenty of times, this was the first person he had recognised and had personally known and had conversed with. Feeling ill, he held back a wave of vomit and instead, weakly turned to Francis and gave him the OK signal with his fingers.

Nodding, Francis and the rest of them began their way over to Arthur, keeping close to one another and lined up after the other, like a line with Matthew then Alfred bring up the rear. The French boy didn't look at the zombie, just a small glimpse of her made him shiver since he also knew the Ukrainian girl.

"So good so far" Matthew said, hands on Peters shoulders as the young boy was trying to look around Francis so he could look at the beheaded zombie. "It would be quicker to go over the courtyard and to the main doors of the cafeteria, right?"

"The shutters may be down" Arthur answered. "There's only two corridors that we can go down."

"But if it's easier to go through the courtyard" Lilly piped up.

Alfred shook his head, "We can risk it if those shutters are down and most likely they are. If I can hotwire a car then no doubt Vash or Ivan to find a way to get the shutters shut. The best way now is to go down the side of the math rooms then past woodwork, right?"

"Oui" Francis agreed, "I would hate to be stuck outside with those brutes. I would hate for them to mark my beautiful skin."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and said calmly, "If we need to use you as a sacrifice we'll tell them that. But right now, Alfred is correct. We can't risk going through the courtyard and like he said, we'll have to go past the woodwork room and we may be able to hoard some good weapons from there."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Good thinking, I hadn't thought of that."

"That's because you're American" Arthur smiled humourously, no spite behind his words. "Well, if I'm leading us down there, let's go."

Wiping his brow, Arthur continued down the corridor and around the corner, followed closely by five other students. Lilly had yelped when she had spotted the zombie on the floor, but Peter had grabbed her hand and tried to reassure her, telling her not to be scared with him around.

The mathematics corridor was void of life, human and zombie. Bodies of both were laying on the ground, limbs twisted in all kinds of painful looking positions. The dead humans partially eaten and the zombies with no heads where someone had fought against them. Weather it was a human win or loss, they didn't know. Further down the corridor, there were piles of zombie bodies all beheaded and covered in gore. Unusually, as they got closer, they saw that a flag was protruding out of the body of one beast. The flag was simply made, the wood thin but strong and the white sheet blood stained and ripped.

"Feliciano and the others have come through here" Francis said, running a hand down the flag. "He had this when we saw him on the cameras. Why did he leave it behind?"

"Maybe Ludwig told him too" Alfred replied. "It's not exactly a useful weapon is it?"

"Look!" Peter squealed, breaking from the group and over to the other pile of dead zombies. Frightened, Arthur followed him, scalding him for being so stupid and to come back. He gaped however when his little brother picked up a heavy, red fire safety axe.

"What happened here?" he whispered, looking around at each and every corpse, hoping not to see Feli, Ludwig or Kiku amongst them. He looked at the axe in his brother's hands and said a little irritably. "Peter, hand that over. It's not safe."

"No!" Peter cried. "I found it so I keep it."

"It's a dangerous object" Arthur scowled. "Anyway, it doesn't belong to you. We have to give it back to Ludwig when we find him."

"I'll look after it until then" Peter complained. "I just want to carry it."

"Sorry little dude" Alfred supplied, coming over and quickly and easily swiping it from the young boy's hands. "Your bro is right, this this is too dangerous for you. Hey, don't look at me like that. Listen, I'll have this axe and I'll give you my baseball bat, just until we get to the cafeteria? How does that sound?"

"I'd rather have the axe" Peter pouted. But he soon brightened up when the American handed over his own weapon. "Wow thanks. I'll take good care of it!"

"I hate it here" Lilly whimpered, grabbing hold of Matthews hand and standing closer to him for comfort. "I'd like to leave."

"Standing here thinking of possible scenario's on what happened here isn't going to get us anywhere" Matthew told them. "C'mon, I'd like to get out of here too. The smell is making me feel really sick."

Without a word, Francis grabbed hold of the Canadians other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Matthew looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm alright" he confirmed. "You?"

"As well as expected I guess" Francis mumbled honestly, not trying to act brave in front of his boyfriend. "I'm surprised that you're taking this so well."

Matthew blinked then shook his head. "Outside I may be fine but inside, I'm internally freaking out. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up any second to find out I've been sleeping in class."

"Me too" Francis said. "If I don't make it out of this, please know that I love you and I always will."

"Shut up" Matthew scalded lightly, hip bumping the other. "We're _all _going to make it."

"You think so?" Lilly asked, turning innocent green eyes up at the older boy.

"Sure" Matthew said, trying to keep up his bright enthusiasm for her. "Come on, before those three get impatient and leave without us."

Still hand in hand, the trio made their way over to the other half of their group, arguing about weapons. From what they could gather, Peter wanted to keep the axe he found and Arthur was having none of it. It was soon resolved with Alfred keeping the axe then giving his bat to the younger Kirkland. When they approached, Peter broke from the two others and went straight over to Lilly. Baseball bat placed clumsily on his shoulder, the twelve year old handed over his table leg. "I know you said you didn't want anything but if you'd like, you can look after this for me. I can't carry two weapons at the same time."

"Much nicer than his brother" Francis chuckled, hearing said Brit growl angrily but nothing else.

Lilly blinked then looked at the object she was being handed. "Oh, erm" she stuttered. "Thank you?"

"No problem" Peter grinned as the girl took it in her shaking hands. "I may be small but I know how to be nice to ladies. My dad taught me to always be nice to girls and to give them things."

"Come on slow pokes" Alfred groaned once he had inspected the axe to make sure it was still sharp and useful. "We don't have time to stand around talking."

"I'm ready" Peter beamed, running back to them, hoping to take the lead, or at least be second in line.

Waiting for Matthew, Francis and Lilly to catch up, they set off when they had regrouped. The corridor they came to was bare aside from a few unmoving zombie bodies. Quickly noting that none of them were going to come back to haunt them, they more or less ran down the corridor, taking a slight detour to the woodwork room. Luckily, the door was not locked and inside was empty of zombies and other survivors. They got inside and shut the door behind them, using a chair to help block it in case they had unwanted guests trying to greet them.

Wordlessly, they scavenged for lethal tools, finding hammers, screwdrivers and chisels, those kind of things now looped from their belts, easy to grab if needed. Alfred picked up an electric drill but the battery was dead, now useless. Instead, he nailed thick nails into the head of the baseball bat, making it even more dangerous than before then doing the same to Arthur's hockey stick and Lilly's table leg.

"Plywood" Matthew grumbled, giving up looking through wood supplies. "Why can't this school afford decent wood to work with? Plywood breaks so easily."

"The hammer?" Francis grunted, handling said utensil in one hand and a chisel in the other. "Or the chisel? Which is better?"

"The hammer" Arthur said as he rummaged through a tool box. "But take both."

Shrugging, Francis did just that, tying them both to his belt and looking around for other objects. Soon, they had raided the room enough, finding some tools that would be helpful but not the golden jackpot that they had hoped for. Getting themselves back into order, they left the classroom, now more armed and as deadly as before.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vash was not pleased. He had agreed to let everyone in because really, the more survivors the better. What he hadn't expected was an infected Italian and an unconscious Spaniard who also could possibly be bitten although Roderich and Elizabeta had told him that he wasn't. Now his mood had turned dark and was getting worst with every passing minute. Feliciano had yet woken up and his dear Lilly had not yet arrived. He feared more for her life then his own. Sat with his head in his hands, all he could hear was Kiku and Mei's conversation.

"Where is Yao?" Mei asked, fear in her voice.

"He went to find our brothers" Kiku answered, voice steady and strong. "He told me to come to you and that we would meet up later on. Where, I do not know."

"As long as you're safe, Kiku."

Vash looked up just in time to witness Mei hug her brother lightly and kiss his now washed and gore free face. Sickened with jealously and grief, Vash stood up and began to circle the room, his mind in overdrive and his body unable to keep still.

"Worried, da?" Ivan asked when the Swiss has passed him for the third time.

Vash glanced down at the Russian who somehow was holding a large and thick pipe made out of tough metal. He didn't know where Ivan had gotten this weapon but he wasn't going to argue. If it helped them, then he was somewhat thankful.

Instead of ignoring the Russian, Vash answered. "A little" he admitted, still pacing. "But I know Lilly will get here safe and sound."

"And if she doesn't?" Ivan asked. "What if she turns up like Feliciano?"

"That won't happen" Vash growled. "She knows how to defend herself. I taught her personally."

"But if she did?" Ivan said. "I know the feeling of losing a sister. Both of mine have perished out there. If you need someone to talk to, comrade, I am here."

Scoffing, Vash continued walking, not caring if he hurt the Russians feelings or not. On passing, he crossed the group that were surrounding the hurt Italian. So far, Ludwig was running his fingers through his lover's hair, Lovino was muttering curse words and telling his brother to wake up and Elizabeta had taken over Mei's work and was running a cool wet cloth over Feli's sweating forehead.

"How is he?" Vash said, trying to be civil.

Ludwig glared up at him, not a trace of kindness of his face. "Take a guess" he growled, turning back to the Italian. "You can't wait for him to get worst so you have an excuse to throw him out."

Vash sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I'm just looking out for the safety of everyone here. You do understand?"

"I understand" Ludwig muttered. "But that doesn't mean I like it, either. Would you throw your sister out if she turned up like this?" Vash's silence was all the German needed as an answer. "I thought so."

Before Vash could reply, there was a loud knocking at the door. Running over before anyone else could, the Swiss undid all of the locks on the door and enthusiastically threw it open, just glimpsing his sister before dragging her in for a huge, bone crushing hug.

"Lilly!" he cried, holding back tears. "You're alright!"

"Big Brother" Lilly wept, dropping the objects in her hands and wrapping her arms around Vash's neck. "I'm so happy to see you."

"We told you dude that we would take good care of her" Alfred smiled as the last remaining survivors entered the room. "Not a scratch on her."

"She's a good kid" Arthur added. "I'd trade her with Peter any day"

"Oi!" Peter growled, aiming a kick at his brother's shin but missing. Arthur laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I can't thank you enough" Vash told them as Kiku went over to the door and locked up again. The Japanese boy was also pulled into a hug by the American and a pat on the back by Arthur.

"It was no problem" Alfred told the Swiss. He then looked around and said, "So, where's the food?"

"Hey, Toni" Francis called around the room, pulling Matthew with him. "Antonio."

"Mr Bonnefoy, please keep your voice down" Roderich snapped, still sat next to the unconscious Spaniard. "Your friend is here. Don't worry, he's fine, just a little overwhelmed."

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew asked, letting go for Francis's hand when the older knelt down by his friend.

"Sure" Roderich said, smiling up at the Canadian. He soon lost that look when he spoke next. "But the same cannot be said for poor Feliciano. I'm afraid the zombies got him on the way here."

Matthew followed the Austrians gaze and his eyes locked on the gore covered Italian. His eyes were clamped shut with pain and his chest was slowly and weakly rising up and down. Gasping, Matthew turned away. "He'll become one of them" he said softly. "He'll turn."

"I know" Roderich sighed as Francis gazed hopelessly at Feli. "But what can we do for him? We can't cure him but we can't throw him out either."

"He's in a lot of pain" Francis muttered, unshed tears in his eyes. "Poor Feli. I wonder what Lovino and Ludwig will do now?"

"Neither of them have left his side" Roderich mumbled. "And I don't blame them. We all liked Feliciano."

"And how are you?" Matthew asked the teacher.

"I'm fine" Roderich replied. "Aside from Feli we all got here in one piece. Can you do me a favour? Can you stay with Antonio for me? I would like to sit with my wife."

"Sure" Francis said as the teacher stood up. "I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Thank you" Roderich nodded, leaving them.

Sullen, Matthew took the Austrians place and held his hand out for Francis to take. Shaking, Francis took it and kissed the back of it. "We're going to be OK" Matthew said softly. "We're all together now. We'll think up a good plan then put it into action. This time tomorrow we'll be safe."

"You think so?" Francis asked.

Unsure but not wanting to be a downer, Matthew leant over the Spaniard and kissed his boyfriends cheek and whispered. "I know so."

_Gah, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I've just been too busy to write and a little distracted by a shiny object (called YouTube). Hope you enjoyed. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia of the Dead**

**Chapter Nine**

"Shut up, idiot," Lovino growled softly, his fingers wrapped around his brothers, who was now awake. He seemed a little stronger now, able to sit up without aid. The moment Feliciano had opened his eyes, everyone swarmed around him, asking how he was and if he was any better. All but had fallen back when Ludwig angrily told them all to get away and give his Italian love space to breathe. The moment that Feli was awake, his mouth was full of energy, non- stop talking until his brother told him to be silent.

"He's a little delirious" Antonio said, now awake and slowly moving closer to the Italians and German.

"No, he's always like this. Super talkative" Ludwig sighed, no longer irritable and cautious.

Antonio smiled and sat next to Lovino, the one person he had wanted to see when he woke up but in reality, he woke up with Francis and his Canadian boyfriend, leaning over him and kissing. He had joked when he interrupted them, but the sight wasn't really a welcome one. The older Italian made no comment when the Spaniard sat next to him, so Antonio took the honours.

"Are you alright, amigo?" he asked.

"Si" Feliciano beamed, thinking that the question was directed at him. "I'm in a little bit of pain but I'm good to go, ve."

Antonio smiled and patted the others arm gently. "That's great news. Hopefully you'll be in good shape to move when we decide to get out of here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ludwig yelped, turning blazing blue eyes onto the Spaniard. "Tomorrow? Why not today?"

Antonio shrugged. "Don't ask me. I overheard those three talking about leaving it until tomorrow."

He turned to face the trio who he referred to and was angered to see that Vash was one of them, along with Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. He didn't know the other two well but if they were agreeing with Vash's ideas then they were just as brainless as the zombies they were all trying to escape from. He turned to Feli and said, "I'll be right back, I just want to talk to some people."

Feli smiled and mock saluted him, making the German smile. "Don't worry about me Commander; I'll be fine with Lovi and Antonio here."

Losing his smile as soon as he turned away, Ludwig stormed over to the trio who were deep into conversation with each other, all three of them agreeing on something. When Ludwig approached them, they went silent and turned towards him. Vash's face was grim but triumphant, Arthur looked worn out but Alfred seemed happy and full of life.

"Hey dude" he grinned. "How's Feli doing?"

"Good" Ludwig replied. "He needs medical treatment as soon as possible so I was disturbed to hear that you're thinking of leaving this place tomorrow?"

"Ah" Arthur said, biting his lip. "We've been thinking and we've come up with a plan we were going to share soon."

"What plan?" Ludwig growled. "One thought up by you three and no one else? Are we a team or not?"

"Of course we are" Alfred defended. "We were going to run the plan out to everyone and see what you all think then take suggestions and other ideas. We're just getting the ball rolling so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

"The plan is simple" Ludwig said lowly. "We grab supplies then get the Hell out of here then head to nearest city border. Once we reach civilization, we get Feliciano help. What else is there to think about?"

"It's not that simple" Vash growled. "If we go out there underprepared and ill equipped, none of us will survive. It's called tactics, Ludwig, maybe you've heard of it?

"Feli needs to leave here as soon as possible" Ludwig snapped. "We can't wait to leave here tomorrow. We need to go today."

"Think about it rationally" Arthur said, everyone now listening to them. "If we leave now, it'll be dark in an hour. We've lingered here so long that it's late afternoon now. We can't go at night. So what we were going to do as a group was think up a good plan, get a night's sleep then leave in the morning when the sun is up. I know you're worried about Feli and I know you want to find your brother but you're not the only one who is freaking out right now. I have brothers I would love to find too but right now, I can't."

"But Feli-"

"I'm sorry" Vash interrupted, eyes downcast, trying to look sorry when he probably wasn't. He had his sister back, there was nothing else he cared about now. "But we have everyone else to think about too, not just one. I would like nothing more than to get out of here and get him a cure but not at the expense of everybody else. You may hate us as much as you want but you have to see the truth behind what I'm saying."

"If we put it to a vote and the majority decides to leave today, then who are we to deny that?" Arthur added. "We're just trying to make sure that we get everyone out of here and safely as possible. Everyone is tired and hungry so it's not fair to send them out now. Let's all calm down, have something to eat, get some sleep then we can leave at dawn."

Ludwig growled, knowing that they were right but still not happy with the decision. "So, if we all vote to leave today, we do it?"

"Sure" Alfred replied with a small smile. "We are all one group so we decide together, right? I know that some people may think that going off on their own would be better, but seriously, we need everyone's help. We all have different skills that'll come in handy for survival. The more eyes and ears the better."

"They're right you know, Ludwig" Feliciano moaned, his soft words were audible over the silence. Ludwig turned to the Italian and gaped. Feliciano continued, his voice strong but tears flowing from his eyes. "I want what's best for everyone here and if that means waiting for me to be healed then I don't mind. But, I'm not going to get healed, am I? I'm not as stupid as people think I am. I know I'm going to die or turn into one of those things. My vote is to just leave me here and get out as soon as it's safe. I'm a liability and you can't afford that now."

"Feliciano" Ludwig whispered sorrowfully, his heart breaking into shards at his lover's words.

"Such a big heart but a small brain" Elizabeta scolded gently, patting the Italian's head.

"But I'm right" Feli mumbled, dropping his head and clenching his eyes shut. "I don't want to be a burden."  
"Feli" Antonio cooed as he stroked the Italian's hair lovingly. "You're not a burden. It's not your fault you were hurt."

"He's right" Ludwig sighed, joining them, kneeling down in front of his lover and taking both of his hands into his own. "It's my fault. You were hurt protecting me and although I'm upset, I'm also thankful. You looked after me so now I'm returning the favour. I'm never leaving you, you got that?"

"But Luddy-"

"Sshh" Ludwig whispered, rubbing the backs of Feli's hands with his thumbs. "It's going to be alright. You're not a burden, I promise. I want to look after you,no, I _need _to. Without you, I would have no reason to go on."

"You have Gilbert" Feli sobbed, opening his eyes and locked them with Ludwig's intense blue ones. "You don't need me to carry on. You're strong and smart and handsome and amazing and everything I wish I could be but not. Please, leave me here and save your strength to help yourself. I'm only going to slow everyone down. I don't want to hurt anyone I love when I change into one of those monsters."

"You're not going to turn" Ludwig growled, "I won't let you."

"German bastard" Lovino mumbled next to him, his head low in sorrow but his body shaking with fury. "You're not fooling anyone and my brother is easy to fool with. We all know what's going to happen to him so don't tell him that it's not. Filling up his hope that he's going to be alright is just setting him up for a higher fall for when he does get sicker and changes. I love him with all my heart but even I know we can't stop the disease or virus or whatever the fuck it is."

"So, you want us to leave him?" Ludwig growled, looking down at Lovino with a mixture of disgust and shock. "You agree that we should leave him here to rot?"

Lovi's head shot up and he glared at the German. "Of course not dumb shit. I'm just telling you not to get his or your own hopes up. I would trade my life for Feli's in an instant if I could, but I can't. I can't! I'm his big brother and I . . . I can't . . . I can't." He broke off into uncontrolled tears, his strong emotional wall crumbling around him. Misery and despair washed over the older Italian as he threw his face into his trembling hands and wept into them.

"Lovino, please don't cry" Feli shrieked, scared and worried because he had never seen this troubled side of his brother before, so weak and frail. He moved to comfort his brother but pain flared through his body, making him flinch, but he just grit his teeth and soon found his arms around Lovino, hugging his as tightly as he could and whispered reassurances into his ear.

"I – I'm sorry I wasn't t-there to protect you F-Feli," Lovino cried, still hiding his face in his hands, not even reacting when Antonio began rubbing his back, trying to soothe him in some way.

"Come now" the Spaniard whispered. "You couldn't do anything, Lovi. Please stop beating yourself up about it. Just stay positive."

Lovino didn't reply, he continued to sob harder and allowed himself to be hugged by his brother. Although pain flared around Feliciano's body, he fought it back as nothing was going to stop him embracing his _fratello_.

Everyone had remained silent and watched the Italian breakdown. Francis was about to go over to possibly help or say a comforting word or two but Matthew held him back. "They just need each other right now" he said as Francis gave him a questioning look. "You won't be thanked for interfering."

Alfred however, turned back to Vash and Arthur. "Let's get food cooking and then we'll have a group meeting."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was night time outside, the sky a pure, star splattered black. Not even the moon was shining bright enough to help sight. But fortunately for the group inside the school, they didn't need the moon. The light they were using was all artificial and was showing no sign of leaving anytime soon. Ludwig had told them not long ago that he was amazed and relieved that they had remained on and that the power hadn't already been cut, sparking a conversation about if the Government or other cities knew of the zombie outbreak. Half thought that they did but they were doing nothing to help them, some thought that help was on the way and the rest concluded that the apocalypse was unknown but to the ones who were in it.

Once a simple meal made by Francis, Lovino (who had calmed down enough to do something other than cry, moan or curse), Antonio and Kiku had been prepared, they had all sat down for a group meeting. They all sat and ate around three tables joined together, everyone either sitting with their sibling, lover or closest friend. The first half of the meal went undisturbed, no one willing to part with their meal or wanting to start off the conversation. Eventually, Alfred (who had finished his meal first) had cleared this throat and began speaking once all eyes were on him.

"Before I begin, I just want everyone to know that all and any suggestions are welcome" he said clearly. "Vash, Arthur and I have come up with a plan and I want you all to hear it out. Our plan is to leave here as soon as the sun comes up, get to a vehicle – preferably a mini bus or something we can all fit into – and head to the nearest city, sometimes stopping at places to get supplies and possibly look for other survivors. But we'll only make exceptions for family members. We're not going to look for anyone else. We don't care if the girl in the flower shop is cute and I may have a chance with her and we also don't care if the hot guy down the street is able to lift up a thousand tons. If we look for one person not related to us, we may as well look for them all. I know that sounds harsh but really, we don't have the time or the resources to look for random people. Are we all agreed on that?"

"But if we happen to come across survivors not related to us, we can't just leave them" Francis added. "I understand and agree that we shouldn't go searching for random people but if we meet some, they have to come with us. I don't want to be part of a group that would leave an innocent man, woman or child behind just because we don't know them."

Alfred nodded. "If we come across them then sure, we have no reason not to bring them with us. No one is that heartless and it's so un-hero like."

"What if we get to the next city and it's just like this one?" Elizabeta asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Then we go to the next town" Arthur replied. "And if that too is over run then we head to the next. There has to be some place that is safe and zombie free."

"And what of our injured members?" Ludwig asked, placing his hand on top of Feli's under the table.

Alfred and Vash exchanged a nervous glance before Vash spoke up. "We're not sure. None of us like the idea of travelling with someone who can turn and kill us all at any moment but no one here would stand for us leaving anyone behind, injured or not. So as a group, we have to decide what we do with anyone bitten."

"My vote is to take them with us and hope that we come across a cure" Ludwig said. "Who else agrees with that?"

It took a few seconds but hands were raised. All but Vash and Ivan raised their hands. "You know my views on the matter" the Swizz growled.

"And I don't care whether we leave them or not so I'm not giving a vote for anything." Ivan supplied when everyone turned to him. "Either way, anyone bitten will die so why should it matter if they come with us or not?"

Growling but not replying to the Russian, Alfred turned to the rest of the group. "So, we're all in agreement that we take the injured with us? OK, cool, that's awesome. Now, any other suggestions before we hit the hay?"

"Where will we get the keys for the mini bus?" Lilly piped up. "If we're getting a getaway vehicle, we first need to get the keys, right?"  
Alfred opened his mouth but then shut it, thinking. After a few moments he admitted, "I didn't think of that. Key's would be a whole lot more handy that just breaking in and hot wiring the bus. Yo, Eliza, Roddy, any of you have the mini bus keys with you?"

They both shook their heads then Eliza said, "There are a few copies of the mini bus keys in the staff room. I could grab them if I had armed support to get there."

"No, I'll go" Roderich insisted, needing to protect his wife. "I'll do it tonight. Now, I want at least two people with me as we head to the staff room. As soon as we get those keys we can leave."

"You can count on me as a bodyguard" Alfred said, grinning.

"I'll come too" Vash added. "There's something in my locker that I need to get."

Roderich looked at his wife to see her frown. "I told you" she said. "You don't have to protect me."

"I want to do this" Roderich replied. "If this is the only useful thing I can do then so be it. I will not be someone who just tags along and does nothing. You help soothe scared and nervous people, help heal the injured. The least I can do is get the key to our transport vehicle. Don't fret dear, I'll be fine, young Alfred and Vash will see to that."

Elizabeta frowned further but nodded, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered.

He reached out and threaded his fingers in her hair, looking into her emerald eyes and sighed, "I love you too."

_Yey, filler chapter. But it needed to be done. Can't have zombie killing and action for every chapter :) _

_Translations (if any are wrong, please inform me):_

_Fratello – Italian for' brother'._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Thanks guys for all of the support. Keep it coming :)_

**Chapter Ten**

"Sir, I think you'll need a better weapon" Alfred told Roderich when the Austrian man had picked up his wife's frying pan, intending to use it for defence for when they left to get the minibus keys.

Roderich looked at his student with a frown. "I think I'll be alright with this" he said. "It's big and metallic."

"And weak" Alfred grunted as he eyed the frying pan with distaste. "Sure it'll be alright for one zombie but you'll be fucked if there's more, and there is" then automatically by instinct he apologised for his language in front of a teacher. "Sorry."

"But I have nothing else to use" Roderich complained, passing the pan handle from one hand to the other.

"I'm using Ludwig's axe" Alfred stated, tapping the weapon in his hands on the floor. "Vash is using my nailed baseball bat. The next most deadly thing we have in our limited artillery is Ivan's metal pipe, but he's unwilling to part with it. Think you can handle a hockey stick?"

"Hey" Arthur growled, seated not too far away from the conversing people. "The hockey stick is mine. Let Roderich use the frying pan. We need good weapons here too in case there's an ambush and we're overpowered."

"He has a point" Roderich added, nodding thankfully at the British student. "We need good weapons here too, not with us just because we're leaving here. I wouldn't feel comfortable if we left everyone poorly armed."

"You have a point" Vash agreed, threading a backup hammer through his belt. "Let's go, the sooner we get the keys the better."

"Big brother" Lilly said, coming over to them. With great strength, she wrapped her arms around Vash's middle and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Please come back safe."

"You too Al" Matthew added, seated next to Arthur and watching on. "I swear, if you get hurt doing this, I'm going to kill you myself."

"Don't worry about me" Alfred grinned as Vash silently hugged his sister. "The hero always makes it back."

Matthew nodded and said no more, not sure what to say to his brother. Make it back safe? Don't get bitten? Don't be a stupid, oblivious idiot and to not get hurt in any way? Things like that were things the American already knew so it wouldn't do much to say them out loud. Instead, Matthew stood from the table and excused himself. Francis who had been sat opposite him went to join, but Matthew shook his head, wanting to be alone, and isolated himself at a table in the corner of the room, turned away from everyone. Alfred felt guilt strike him like lightning but he knew he had to help Roderich and Vash.

"Don't worry too much about Matthew" Arthur told Alfred and Francis. "I think this whole situation has finally dropped on him, so give him some alone time. He'll speak to us when he's ready."

Francis grumbled something in his native tongue and put his face into his hands, mentally and physically drained. Peter looked to his brother but Arthur just told him that everything was alright and that he wasn't close to a breakdown any time soon.

"Look after each other" Alfred said, sobering up. "Matt's all the family I've got left now."

"I'll keep an eye on him" Arthur reassured. "You would do the same for Peter."

Alfred chuckled and ruffled the younger Kirkland's hair. Peter squeaked but didn't say a word, rather enjoying the attention from his new found idol.

Arthur smiled warmly, "But seriously. Take care of yourself. Don't go and do anything idiotic, alright?"

"Sure _mom_" Alfred snickered, placing a hand on the Brit's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "I'll be perfectly fine. I'll be back before you can realise I was gone."

Arthur laughed softly then said gently. "I think the moment the room becomes silent, that's when we'll know you're gone. And don't call me _mom_." He then winked. "It's mum."

Alfred blushed and removed his hand from the Brit's shoulder so that he could scratch nervously at his neck. "Yeah sure, whatever. You and your silly British words."

Usually Arthur would have argued that his language was not silly and would begin to defend his Nation but this time, the sober teenager just smiled and whispered, "Good luck."

A little taken back by Arthur new attitude, Alfred smiled gently and patted the Brit's head. "Thanks dude, I appreciate it."

"Alfred, come on, we're just waiting for you. You can flirt with Kirkland when we get back but right now, we need to go." Vash called over from the cafeteria doors, Roderich also waiting patiently.

Arthur and Alfred blushed but didn't say anything else to each other. With a nod to Peter and a sad glance at his brother, the American joined his other two teammates.

"Sorry" Alfred said once he reached them both. "And I _wasn't _flirting."

"Sure" Vash growled. "I don't care. We need to figure out how we're doing this. The staff room isn't far away so it shouldn't be too hard to get to it. Roderich, since you're the least armed, you'll travel between Alfred and I. I'll lead, so you think you can take the rear, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded. "Sure. But on the way back, I'm up front."

"My locker is on the way to the staff room" Vash continued. "I just want to make a quick stop there so I can pick something important up. When we get out of here, don't make too much noise and for the love of everything Holy, don't lead them here, it's the last thing we want. Also, don't go off on your own. I'm not searching for you if you get lost, I'm not a babysitter."

"What is so important in your locker?" Roderich asked.

"Something extremely useful" Vash answered. "Let's just leave it at that for now."

"So, if and when we encounted those monsters, am I to leave you two to get rid of them?" the Austrian asked.

"Preferably, we should just avoid them" Alfred said before Vash could answer. "We shouldn't waste time killing them and in doing so, we could attract more. But yeah, if we need to take some out, leave it to us."

"But that doesn't mean you can be a coward and do nothing" Vash growled. "You look after your own ass."

Roderich almost went into teacher mode and was about to scald his student for swearing but remembered his position and the situation they were all in so he just nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to rely on two teenage boys to protect him. He was the eldest out of their group so he would have to man-up and take things into his own hands, and if that meant killing one or a hundred ex-student zombies, then so be it.

"Guy's, we're off" Alfred told the room as Vash began unlocking the door. "Make sure someone is ready to let us back in when we return with the keys."

"Good luck" Mei called from behind the food counter, looking for anything to drink. "Be safe."

"Don't lose that axe" Ludwig growled to Alfred. "I've thanked you for finding it when I dropped it earlier but I want it back when you're done with it."

Alfred's heart dropped for a split second. He had become used to the axe, preferring it over his nailed bat. But he knew that the German was the rightful owner so he wasn't going to argue.

"I won't lose or break it" he promised. With a sigh, he turned around just as the doors opened and waited for Roderich to leave before he followed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Down a few corridors and the three males found themselves at Vash's locker, the Swiss now entering the code. The journey here was rather uneventful, the zombies they had encounted were already dead or had not noticed they were there. Alfred and Roderich took guard once they reached the lockers but still, nothing worrisome came in sight as Vash opened the locker door and pulled out a plain black bag and slung it over his shoulder, closing the door silently.

"Alright" he said. "I'm done here, let-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as two zombies suddenly came into view, both brutes noticing the breathing trio and began to wobble over to them. Both were females and probably seniors, judging by the height of them. One had patches of long blonde hair sprouting from her cracked skull and the other was a brunette and was probably beautiful when human with high cheek bones, a slender frame and large, innocent eyes. Now those eyes were blank white and far from innocent.

"Shit" Alfred muttered under his breath, handling the axe in both hands. "I hoped we would get through this without having to kill anyone else."

"You can't kill the dead" Vash growled. "Just finalise it."

"Then what are they?" Roderich muttered, eying the oncoming dead duo carefully. "They're certainly not alive. How did they come about?"

"Does it matter?" Vash growled, stepping forward with the bat held tightly in his hands. "Everything and everyone becomes the same thing once their heads are smashed in. Leave this to me."

And to prove a point, Vash ran ahead and struck the closest zombie across the head. The blonde moaned from being hit and now with a broken neck, she lunged at him, her clawed nails mere centimetres from his skin. With a grunt, he hit the other side of her head, the greenish-grey skin of her cheek peeling away due to the nails embedded in the wooden bat. The brunette joined her assaulted friend, slashing the air wilding with both hands, hoping to hit something. Vash dodged her as she got closer, the brunette now hacking away at the moaning blonde. Once the mistake was realised, the brunette turned back to Vash and flung herself at him. However, she didn't get anywhere close to him because whilst in mid-flight, the blade of an axe swooped in and sliced easily through her neck, the body hitting the ground with a sickening thud and her head rolling away, landing between the other zombies feet.

"Are you crazy?" Alfred snapped at the Swiss teen as he walked over to the blonde and in one clean strike, freed her of her head. He turned to Vash with eyes on fire. "They almost got you. What did you think you were doing? Playing chicken? I thought you were smart!"

"I couldn't attack while I was dodging" Vash snarled in defence. "I was doing fine on my own."

"Vash you seriously need to wake the fuck up" Alfred growled. "There's more to the group than just you and Lilly. I understand that Lilly is your priority right now but you need to start thinking of everyone else too. We watch each other's backs but if you don't care about the others, they won't care about you."

"I'm helping defend Roderich as he goes to get the keys so we _all _can get out of this school" Vash grunted. "How is that selfish or looking out for myself?"

Alfred glowered, "Because you're not dumb enough to think that there is any other way out of here alive. I may not have been around when Ludwig brought Feli, but I can see that you're eager to get rid of him. You told Roderich that he could take care of his own ass because you wouldn't and just now, you said you would take care of those zombies by yourself. You think you don't need us and that other people's lives are not your priority. How would you feel if no one helped to protect Lilly because she's not our sister? If she was in trouble and you were unable to get to her, you would expect one of us to do it instead. And we would . . . we _did_. Don't forget that, alright?"

Vash snorted. "So you're telling me to risk my own life for someone else? Fat chance."

"I'm telling you to stop being a pompous dick and to think about others for a change," Alfred answered. "You need us, we need you. That's all to it really."

Vash scoffed but didn't say another word. Undeterred, Alfred followed, smiling comfortingly at the Austrian teacher who looked a little confused and nervous. "Don't worry, sir" Alfred said to him. "We'll keep you safe. I think your wife would castrate us if you got hurt on our watch."

Roderich smiled weakly, "Thanks."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His head hurt and so did his limbs. Fighting and running all day was not his idea of fun and although his 'weapon' was only a rake, he found it heavy to carry sometimes. Maybe he was just weaker than he thought or exhaustion was finally sinking in. Either way, Francis was drained. He could hardly keep his head up, that was why his face was buried in his hands. He didn't want to fall asleep but he knew he couldn't fight it off for long. Since he couldn't see, all he heard was something being placed on the table in front of him and someone seating themselves at the table he was sat at. Curious, he lifted his heavy head and saw Arthur sat in front of him, looking at him without hate or love. Also, there was a clear glass of water placed between them.

"Arthur?" Francis muttered, not really sure what to say.

"You look worn out" Arthur replied, glancing away. "I haven't seen you drink anything the whole time we've been here so I got you some water. Don't think anything of it." He snorted in humour when the French teen took the cool glass in his hand and look over it critically. "It's not poisoned and I haven't spat in it" Arthur confirmed. "It's just normal water straight from the tap."

"Merci" Francis thanked, taking a generous sip of water, relishing in the coolness of the liquid sliding down his throat. When he half-finished it, he placed it on the table and asked, "What was that for? You're not usually kind to me."

Arthur shrugged. "Don't take it personally, I would have done it for anybody else" he looked at Francis for a moment, taking in the older blonds bloodshot eyes, dishevelled hair and defeated aura. "You don't look too well, Frog. Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"Non" Francis grunted, shaking his head. "I want to stay awake until Alfred gets back. I don't want to sleep when Matthieu is so down. He won't talk to anybody until his brother arrives."

"Like I said earlier" Arthur said. "Let him be. He'll come around in his own time. We really haven't had time to think or grieve all day."

Francis nodded, wrapping one hand around the glass and tapping it with his fingers. Eventually he said, "Do you think we're the only survivors or do you believe there are others alive out there?"

"We can't be the only ones" Arthur said quickly.

Francis chuckled, "If we are the only ones left, we will have to repopulate the earth and right now, we don't have much to go on."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Arthur growled.

"If we need to repopulate the planet, we only have three women to be able to do that." Francis said, a slither of a smile on his face. "So therefore only three men. We're going to have to go back to the caveman style of breeding which is fight for our mate. But, there truly is only three here that are worthy of continuing the species."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "Go on then. Who do you think should be the only ones to continue the human species?"

"Me for starters" Francis said smugly. "We will need beauty and good food for the future so no doubt I'll be chosen. Next would be Roderich and not just because he's already married to one of our last remaining females. He is regally handsome and musically talented. He is smart too. The last one would probably be Ludwig. He is strong, quick thinking, caring and also handsome." He smirked then added. "We don't need the British in the future."

Arthur growled. "At a time like this and all you can think about is sex? Anyway, your 'selective breeding' idea won't work. Ludwig is gay and you have Matthew. Also, Vash won't let any man near Lilly and the same goes for Mei. I don't think Kiku will let anyone near here. You are as dumb as you look."

"I wasn't being serious" Francis grumbled after a sip of water. "I wouldn't dare betray my Matthieu like that and Lilly is a little too young for my tastes." He yawned and pushed his empty glass towards the other. "I want some more water."

"I'm not your slave" Arthur spat. "Get it yourself."

Francis tutted. "If it was Alfred to ask, you would have got it for him."

Arthur's cheeks went pink. "I'm not his slave either! I'm no one's slave."

"Don't be shy, mon ami" Francis smirked. "It's obvious you and Alfred want each other. The sexual tension can be cut with a hot butter knife."

"S-shut up" Arthur snapped, getting to his feet. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Francis muttered.

"No! Fuck off" Arthur grunted. "If you weren't such a good cook I would throw you out for the zombies."

"I'm too beautiful to be eaten by those monsters" Francis said, a little hurt. "But seriously Arthur, resolve that tension with Alfred before it spontaneously combusts at an inconvenient moment."

Arthur went from pink to red but didn't respond. He grabbed the glass, not sure what he wanted to do with it (hitting Francis with it came to mind first) but instead, he just mumbled. "I'll spit in this one" before stalking over back to the kitchen. Anything to get away from Francis.

_Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying so far. _

_Unfortunately, there may not be a chapter next week because I keep falling behind with writing this and I always seem to end up writing the chapter in one day so I'm on time posting it. So, what I'm going to do is miss one week out so I can sort the storyline out and get as much done as I can so that in future, I'm not rushing to finish a chapter and the quality of the chapter is better. Hope you don't mind and I hope to see you next time._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia of the Dead**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Shit, we can't get rid of all of them. Run!"

Roderich and Vash listened to the American's words and fell back, the large hoard of zombies following them seemed to increase every second, like three monsters would appear for every one they killed. Alfred killed one last beast before running down the other end of the corridor, opening the door slightly and looking down to make sure it was safe. It was clear, only a dead body or two. Vash grabbed hold of Roderich's arm and together they joined Alfred, all three of them running down the hallway until they reached the end where one door stood alone. The staff room door.

"Get it open!" Vash screamed as the zombies broke through the door and began tumbling towards them, all sizes, ages and degrees of damage.

"I'm doing it!" Roderich yelled, his hands shaking as he pressed in the seven digit code, whispering each number under his breath as he pressed it into the keypad next to the door. "Four-three-eight-two-five-four-two*."

With a little beep, the red light under the keypad turned green and a mechanical lock being unlocked could be heard. With a grunt of triumph, the music teacher slammed the heavy door open, grabbing hold of the nearest teen (Vash) and dragging him along. Vash snarled at being pulled but said and did nothing about it, just shouted at Alfred, telling him to get his backside in the room before they locked him out. Without needing to be told twice, the American followed, slamming the door in the monsters snarling faces. Gasping for air, the three of them exchanged glances, silently congratulating each other on a job well down and mentally checking each other for bites, scratches and cuts. Luckily, none of them had been touched.

"You dick's, you've led them straight to me! So un-awesome."

Jumping out of their skins, the trio turned to the owner of the voice. Crouched behind one of the brown leather sofa's was a white haired teen, his red eyes blazing like fire and his mouth set in a deep frown. He slowly stood straight as they stared each other out. With a growl, Vash stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?"

The white haired teen glared but then his angry facial features softened and he let out a chuckle. "You don't know who I am? Have you been living under a rock your whole school life?" he let out a bellowing laugh, tears of joy springing to the corner of his eyes.

"I know who this idiot is" Roderich hissed, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "What are you doing in here Beilschmidt?"

The other stopped laughing so he could look at them properly, his smile widening when he noticed the teacher. "Well, the awesome me did not know the staff room code so he could hide in here from the un-awesome zombies. No. I came in here to steal the English test answers. Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Alfred blinked, not believing the other. "Beilschmidt? Are you related to Ludwig?"

"Ludwig?" the other grinned, jumping over the sofa so he could stand in front of them, taller than Vash but shorter than Alfred. "He's my little brother. Have you seen him? Is he safe?"

"He's fine" Alfred replied, not liking the others close proximity. "And I don't know who you are either."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most awesome dude you will ever meet" he grinned, his voice getting louder and louder.

"And the most annoying and disruptive pupil I have ever had the 'pleasure' to teach" Roderich scowled. "How did you know the code to get in here?"

"Does it matter?" Gilbert replied, arching a brow. "If I hadn't of gotten in here, I would have been torn to shreds by those zombies. My awesome body parts would have been scattered all over the floor and eaten." He then turned away from Roderich and instead, switched glances between Vash and Alfred. "I'm sure glad I'm not the only survivor."

"Didn't you hear us through the speakers?" Alfred asked.

"The Principle uses a different microphone for the staff room" Roderich answered. "Just in case there is some staff announcement that we don't want the students to hear."

Gilbert shrugged, "I've been in here for a while and the only people I've seen since the zombies are you guys."

Alfred blinked dumbly. "You've been in here for nearly half a day, dude. You must be starving?"

"I'm good" Gilbert replied. "But if you have food I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands, that's how awesomely generous I am."

"Once we get the minibus keys, we're going back to the cafeteria where everyone else is" Vash said. "You can eat there."

Alfred frowned at the Swiss teen as Roderich searched the drawers for the keys. "We may need a new route. We brought the zombies here and I bet they're all outside the door, waiting to ambush us the moment we leave."

"How many?" Gilbert asked.

Vash thought for a moment then said, "About twenty. We didn't have time to count them, idiot."

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, "That's nothing. The awesome me can handle that with one arm tied behind my back."

"Then do us the honours" Vash growled. "There are no windows here so our only way out is through the monsters. Alfred, didn't you and Kirkland have to go through a load of them to get to the Middle School? How did you do it?"

"Yeah but we had space to fight and we had the element of surprise. Here, they're waiting for us" the American answered.

"There's four of and we have better weapons" Vash said. "I'm sure we can easily fight our way out of this. Or maybe we could bait them inside then run past them and lock them in – no, that would trap us in. We shouldn't be worried about this." He then took off his bag and looked at it mournfully. "I don't want to use this until later . . ."

"What is in there?" Alfred asked. "I'm curious. Is it food? Weapons?"

Vash grunted and shouldered the bag again. "Something I'm not using until an emergency."

Alfred froze; his eyes wide open as he took a couple of steps away from the other. "It's a bomb isn't it? Oh crap, you brought a bomb into school! Are you crazy!?"

"No!" Vash snapped defensively. "Fuck, it's not a bomb."

Alfred let out a relived sigh. "Good, because if it was, I would be questioning your sanity."

"It's just something I want to give to my sister" Vash said. With a last glare, he turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at Roderich who was opening and closing drawer's one after the other. "Haven't you found them yet?"

"No" Roderich growled in frustration, running a hand through his neat mahogany hair and messing it up. "They're not where they're supposed to be."

"Damn it" Vash snarled under his breath. "I bet other people have taken them and the minibus to safety. Damn it!"

"No, they have to be here!" Alfred yelped, running over to the over side of the room and ripping open drawers, quickly checking them before slamming them shut and checking the next. Vash and Gilbert watched on, Vash in anticipation and Gilbert in curiosity since he had only just joined the group and had no idea what the plan was.

As more and more thumps and growls came from outside the locked staff room door, Roderich let out a screech of triumph as one of the last remaining drawers held two sets of minibus keys. Letting out a sigh of relief, Alfred leant against the nearest wall and got air back to his aching lungs, the search seriously tiring him out. "N-now we get past the zombies" he muttered, rubbing his temples as a headache made itself known.

"Wait, hold on a second" Gilbert said, waving his arms around in front of him. "You want to go back out with those things? You'll be ripped to shreds!"

"No shit dumbass" Vash snarled, grabbing hold of one of the sets of keys. "How else are we meant to escape this school? We have others we need to get to first then we're going. You're free to follow but quite frankly, I don't give a shit if you do or not."

"I have nothing to fight them with" Gilbert moaned, eyeing Alfred's axe jealously. "Unless you expect me to defend myself with cheap pencils and flimsy rulers? What I really need is a flamethrow-" he smirked as an idea popped into his albino head. With a wide grin, he ran back over to the leather sofa he had been hiding behind and from on top of it, picked up his school bag, tearing it open and pulling out two things – a deodorant can and a red lighter. Proudly, he quickly tested out his theory and pressed the nozzle of the deodorant can and flicked the wheel of the lighter. Bringing the flame and the spray together, he unleashed a small burst of fire, making a quick and handmade flamethrower. "I'm so awesome I make myself cry" Gilbert said gleefully.

Vash rolled his eyes. "That'll do nothing to the zombies but may come in handy for lighting a fire. Stop messing around so we can get out of here."

"I'm glad we found you" Alfred said as they moved to the door. "Ludwig needs cheering up right about now."

"You said he was OK!" Gilbert squawked, eyebrows pulled down angrily.

"H-he is!" Alfred defended. "Physically he's perfect but emotionally, he's hurt." He then decided to come clean, preparing the German for what he was going to see when they reached the cafeteria. "Feliciano's in a bad way. He's been bitten and scratched and he's really weak. We're not sure how long he has left."

"Lit-little Feli?" Gilbert whimpered, his voice turning serious and his face showing concern. "He's hurt?"

"Pretty bad, yeah" Alfred said. "So be prepared, alright?"

"They're still there" Vash huffed, close to the door, head tipped towards it so he could hear what was going on outside. "By the sounds of it, I think they've brought along friends. There's more."

"Balls" Alfred hissed, turning away from Gilbert so he too could listen to the noises from the other side. "They sound pretty pissed off. Any ideas how we're going to get past?"

"We could guide them all in here and lock them inside" Roderich suggested.

"A little too risky" Vash replied. "We could get ourselves trapped between them and the door and there's no guarantee that all of them would follow. Some might wait in the hallway and block the path, forcing us to waste time killing them off, giving the others time to turn around and catch up. The last thing we want is to be trapped between them."

"Then our only option is too open the door and begin a killing spree" Alfred frowned, not happy with that idea, but if he was honest, no ideas were tempting. "If you do have a bomb Vash, now would be a great time to use it."

"For fucks sake, Jones" Vash snarled, "I do not have a fucking bomb! Just get this door open so we can get rid of them all and get back to the others. I can feel my IQ dropping by the second."

"Frying pan at the ready" Roderich mumbled to himself as he reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around the door handle. Letting out his pent up breath, he pushed it down and let it swing open a second, jumping back behind the more heavily armed students.

At first, there was nothing, not even a growl or a hiss. Wondering if he had just made up the sounds he had heard, Alfred cautiously stepped forward, sweating hands gripped around the handle of the fire axe. Slowly, a decrepit hand snaked around the edge of the door, the grime filled nails digging into the heavy wood, pulling it open as it did.

Watching in horror, the group of four watched as the rest of the zombie came into view, a half decomposed, dark-haired male, with no eyes – just sockets. He opened his mouth in a groan and showed them his yellow stained and broken teeth, red blood already dripping over his thin lips.

Suddenly, the horrid calm was broken with an explosion, the door bursting off its hinges as the hungry horde got bored of waiting. In a tidal wave, the walking dead pushed inside the room, some falling over and getting trampled on as the beasts continued to flow relentlessly inside the room.

With an animalistic scream, Alfred severed the head of the closest monster to him, a freshman girl with blue bows in her patchy brown hair. Her half mauled head flew clean off her neck and into the arms of the monster behind her. Not noticing, eyes on the warm blooded American, the creature tumbled forward, the severed head falling from his weak grasp and onto the floor, crushing it underneath his clumsy feet. Calmly, Alfred chopped its head off too; hacking away at another before the headless body even hit the ground.

"Come on, we can't let them defeat us!" Vash roared, smashing a head against the brick wall with his bare hands. Blood and brain slid simultaneously to the floor, the Swizz's heel stepping in it as he backed up so he had space to swing the baseball bat at another zombie, hitting it in the jaw. The attacked beast groaned angrily and turned its smashed face back to the blond teenager, snapping it's deadly teeth at him.

"I'm off the menu" Vash hissed, cracking it over the head again, the cranium collapsing in on itself, the squidgy brain bursting like a grotesque firework.

"How is everyone?" Alfred yelled over the chaos, not able to check around himself as he was too busy decapitating monsters to look. He hoped they were all OK and that he wasn't the only one alive.

"As expected" Roderich yelped, dodging a clawed hand aimed for his face and timidly hitting at the approaching zombie, hitting its shoulder rather than its head. A lick of flame suddenly sprouted from behind him, the boiling spray hitting the beast full on in the face, melting off the patchy skin and causing the face to dissolve. Roderich glanced behind him and saw a frowning and sweating German, watching as the zombie clawed at its face and slump to the floor.

"Thanks" Roderich said briefly before continuing to fight more. "I owe you one."

"Whatever" Gilbert growled, bravely punching an oncoming zombie in the face, causing its head to fly off.

The four males fought hard and long as more and more zombies spilled through the doorway, their arms aching from swinging their weapons, sweat dripping down their bodies and lungs desperate for air. After ten minutes of all-out war, the last dead being was disposed of, courtesy of Vash by stamping on its head as it was withering on the floor.

The first to collapse was Alfred, not caring that he fell on the hard ground, he just needed a rest. He pushed away a zombie head so that it wasn't close to his own, his chest bobbing up and down with rapid speed. "I'm . . . gunna . . . die!"

Weakened too, Gilbert slid down the wall next to him. "Is it too late to leave this group? That was so not awesome."

"Then go" Vash gasped, bent over with his arms rested on his legs. "We never said survival was going to be easy."

"No one is hurt are they?" Roderich asked, shakily sitting on the sofa and wiping his brow with shaking hands. "They didn't bite anyone?"

"I'm good" Gilbert stated as Alfred checked himself and came back with no zombie bites or scratches.

"All clear" Vash informed them as he straightened up and stretched his aching back. "Now, back to the cafeteria and a well-earned rest. Come on ladies, get up!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"They've been gone a while" Matthew muttered, finally getting up and joining Arthur, Francis, Peter and Lilly at their table. Sitting next to his boyfriend and grasping hold of his hand under the table, Matthew continued. "You don't think anything has happened do you?"

"Alfred's an idiot but he's a good fighter, he'll be alright" Arthur said comfortingly, "Vash too, zombies won't be able to take him down easily."

"And Roderich?" Peter muttered, "He's pretty weak and wimpy."

"He's smart and has those two watching his back" Francis said, wearily leaning into his partner, resting his head on the Canadians shoulder. "He's safe."

"Yeah, he'll be fine!" Peter grinned, "Alfie's gunna kick all of those zombie's butts!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just rename your self Peter Jones and get done with it?" he muttered, not impressed with his siblings fascination with the loud American.

"Maybe I will" Peter laughed, oblivious to his brothers hurt and anger. "Mattie, can I be your little brother?"

Matthew smiled but said, "I think Alfred alone is enough to handle, Peter. Besides, if you were _my _little brother who would look after Arthur?"

"I guess" Peter pouted, glaring at his biological brother and hating that he wasn't as cool as Alfred. "Jerk face" he muttered under his breath.

Without another word, all their heads turned when violent coughing came from poor Feliciano, sitting with his back resting on Ludwig. The younger Italian pushed his hands against his mouth but it wasn't enough to hold back the amount of blood that was pushing its way out of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as gore filtered between his fingers, down his hands and dripping from his thin wrists. Lovino cried too as he whispered reassurances to his brother and Antonio ran his fingers through the ill boys hair. Ludwig kept quiet but it was clear on his hard face how much angst he was in. Feliciano's painful coughs slowly halted and he gave them a shy but brave smile. "I'm alright" he whispered, letting Eliza wipe his hands clean with a cloth. "I'm OK."

Francis muttered something in French just as loud bangs came from the door.

_*If anyone guesses the logic behind this code, then you get a free virtual cookie, maybe a drink too if I'm feeling generous XD_

_I'm sorry I've haven't updated this on time, I've been soooo lazy. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Happy Saint Georges day and Happy Birthday England XD_

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as the foursome entered the room, Gilbert ran straight over to Ludwig, stopping a few steps away from him when his eyes looked upon Feliciano. The deep red orbs filled with tears but he held them back, being strong for the Italian and his own little brother. Ludwig on the other hand openly gaped, not really sure what he was seeing was real.

"Gil-Gilbert?" he stuttered, unable to move since his boyfriend was leaning on him asleep.

Without another word shared, the albino wrapped his arms around both of them, gently squeezing Feliciano between their bodies. Antonio, with his eyes full of tears, patted the older Germans back, telling him how much he was missed and that they were glad that he was safe.

"Where the Hell were you?" Ludwig snarled as soon as the embrace became a little uncomfortable for him.

"I was in the staff room" Gilbert muttered, pulling away slowly. "I wanted to come and find you, I really did, but I was . . . erm I . . ."

"Was scared?" Ludwig offered, eyebrow arched but a little smile on his lips.

Gilbert frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "No" he grunted. "I'm too awesome to be scared."

Suddenly, a fist made contact with his shoulder. Yelping, he turned around with a snarl on his lips, rubbing at his aching arm. He was met with a pair of furious blue eyes. "_Tu_ _petite merde_!" Francis snapped. "I was worried about you!"

"Franny!" Gilbert screamed joyfully, ignoring his bruised arm (and ego since he had yelped like a scared young girl), he wrapped his arms around one of his best friends and more or less lifted him off his feet. Grabbing Antonio by the arm and pulling him to his feet, he wrapped them both in a hug and jumped up and down in glee. "The gang is back together!"

Neither Francis nor Antonio said a word. Both of them just let themselves be hugged, looking away from the German who was slowly realising that his joy was not shared. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Gil, but now is not the time to celebrate" Antonio replied, looking directly into his friends eyes.

Gilbert sighed, "I realised" he grumbled, glancing at Feliciano who was frowning in his slumber. "Pardon a guy for being happy about seeing his friends and family alive and well." Unimpressed, he glanced around the room.

Sat next to Ludwig and Feliciano was the Italians older brother, asleep next to where Antonio was sat, one of his hands wrapped around Feli's. Sat at the tables were Arthur, Peter, Lilly and now Vash, who was hugging his sister like he had never seen her before. Not far away from that group was Alfred and Matthew, the Canadian lecturing the other about something. Sat alone in a corner were Roderich and Elizabeta, heads close together and talking in hushed tones. There was also Kiku and his little younger sibling Mei, the girl with her head on her brothers knees, her eyes open but staring blindly at nothing as Kiku mindlessly ran his fingers through her long hair. Lastly, sat on his own was Ivan, his head and back resting against a wall, eyes shut but a strange smile on his face. His hands were caressing a metal pipe he had held on his crossed legs, showing that the Russian was still awake.

"Quite a lot made it here" Gilbert mused. "But Feliciano . . ."

"As you can see, he's been hurt" Ludwig mumbled. "I wanted to leave here tonight so we could get him help faster, but everyone thought it best to stay here the night."

Gilbert blinked sadly. "Even I know it would be un-awesome to leave at night" he replied.

"Did you get the keys?" Francis asked. "For the minibus?"

"Erm, yeah" Gilbert replied. "They picked up two sets of them. We can leave whenever we want."

"Then get some sleep" Francis nodded, briefly clapping his friend on the shoulder. "We're leaving here at dawn and it won't be a stroll in the park."

"Actually, I was hoping for a bite to eat before I crashed" Gilbert grinned. "I've not eaten since breakfast so I'm pretty hungry."

Francis sighed, "Help yourself; the kitchen is that way _mon ami."_

With a weary smile, Francis slowly walked back over to his boyfriend, kissing the Canadians forehead and telling him that he was going to lay down for a nap. Young Matthew quickly said something to the his brother before following Francis, both taking their school blazers off and nestling together on the cold hard floor, using their blazers as makeshift pillows.

"Hint hint, make me something" Gilbert grumbled as the French teen lay down. "I'm going to go and raid the fridge, I wonder if there is any beer secretly stored around?"

"If there is you cannot have any" Ludwig grunted. "For tomorrow a hangover is unacceptable."

"Luddy, give a dude a break" Gilbert smirked. "I've just fought my way through a shit load of zombies."

Ludwig scowled and glared at his older brother. "So have we all. Be grateful that you're unharmed." Gently, the German ran his fingers through Feliciano's soft brown hair. The little Italian mumbled in his sleep but did not wake up. A tear escaped through his closed eyes and ran down his cheek. Like a loving mother, Ludwig carefully wiped it away with his thumb. Gilbert pouted childishly but said no more. His brother was right, everyone here in this room had had to fight against the monsters and luckily for him, he had come out unscathed. Unfortunately, that was not the same for everyone.

"Do . . . do you want anything?" he asked kindly. "A sandwich or something?"

"No thank you" Ludwig muttered, blue eyes on Feliciano. "We have not long just eaten. Perhaps some water, for when Feli wakes up?"

"Sure" Gilbert nodded, patting his brother on the shoulder and smiling softy. "He's going to be alright. Don't worry too much."

Ludwig just nodded, holding the Italian closer to his body for comfort. Feliciano grunted softly but did nothing else.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The lights had been turned off, everyone agreeing that they should all settle down and try to get some sleep. Snores filled the room, coming from the survivors laid in different places of the cafeteria. Some were still wide awake, their eyes reflecting the dim light coming from the windows placed high up on the walls. Lay side by side were Alfred, Arthur and Peter, the younger deep in sleep, a small smile on his face, hopefully dreaming good dreams. The two older boys were still awake. Grunting, Alfred turned over and faced the Brit, who was laid on his front, head propped up on crossed arms.

"Artie, you awake?" Alfred whispered.

"No" Arthur grumbled, not in the mood to talk to the American, closing his eyes so that he was in full darkness. "Go to sleep."

"Can't" Alfred mumbled, flopping on his back so that he was looking at the ceiling. "I can hear _them_."

Arthur was silent for a moment, cocking his head to one side. Sure enough, he could hear moaning coming from outside, scratching on the doors and the odd thump here and there. He shuddered and said, "Try and block them out or pretend that they're something else."

"Can I be truthful with you?" Alfred grumbled. "I'm scared."

Arthur snorted. "I'd call you crazy if you weren't. Everyone is scared Al."

"I'm not supposed to be scared though," Alfred huffed, blowing out air angrily. "A hero should never be scared. Who wants to look up to a guy terrified of his opponents?"

"I would" Arthur replied, turning his head and opening his eyes so he could see the other. "Fear makes a person human. You can still be a hero who has fear."

Alfred sighed heavily. "I'm no hero" he said eventually.

Arthur frowned and scooted closer to the American. "Not a hero? Al, you saved my life at least one, helped me save Peter, protected Roderich so that he could get the minibus keys so that we _all _can leave. How the bloody hell is that not heroic? Is it because there was no hapless damsel at the end of it all showering you with kisses and praise? Or is it because you're not wearing your underwear over your tights and prancing around?" His voice then softened. "You've done more than everyone else here, so don't be so harsh on yourself, okay?"

Alfred smiled. "_Not wearing my underwear over my tights_? Is that how you see superheros?" he laughed and rolled over, facing the Brit, unknowingly rolling closer to him, their arms now touching. "When we get out of here, remind me to show you all of my Batman, Spiderman and Superman comics."

Arthur chuckled. "Unless you go to your house and pick them all up and take them with us to the next safest city, I'm sure you'll be unable too. But thanks for the offer."

"C'mon, I read those Harry Potter books you leant me!" Alfred chuckled, nudging the other.

Arthur blushed, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of pink. Luckily for him it went unnoticed because it was as dark. "You read half of the first one and said that you'd find out the ending by watching the film. Arrogant sod."

"Ah, but you love me." Alfred said nonchalantly with a quick wink. Arthur didn't say anything as the American rolled back over onto his back, arms crossed behind his head. "I really hope that there's someplace close that is safe and that they have a cure. I'd hate to see anyone turned into one of them. Especially Mattie."

"Yeah" Arthur agreed. "I'd hate to be in Ludwig or Lovino's position right now. It must be horrible for something like that to happen to someone you care for and love."

Slowly, he turned his head to his other side so that he could look at Peter, the young Kirkland snoring softly, his hair ruffled and his limbs sprawled out in opposite directions. With a sad smile, Arthur carefully brushed hair from out of his brothers face, thankful that he was safe and unharmed.

"We may not get along well but I do care for him" he whispered to Alfred and to himself. He turned back to the American and said. "Please care for him if I die."

"Not this again" Alfred groaned. "You're not going to die. We're all going to make it through this. The next town is only a few miles away – a few minutes' drive. Tomorrow all of this will be just a nightmare. We'll be sat back in comfortable chairs, eating fatty food and watching the game on TV."

"How stereotypically American" Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"You can eat scones and play cricket with your fairy friends if you want" Alfred teased, poking the others cheek. "That British enough for ya?"

"Stop doing that" Arthur growled, swiping at Alfred's invading hand. "Or I'll snap your finger off."

"You're not strong enough to do that" Alfred laughed.

Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and pinned to the floor beside his head and some weight was added to his waist. He glanced up to see the other straddling him and looming over like a ghost. His face turned bright red and he looked away.

"Not strong enough, hhmm?" Arthur chuckled, leaning up straighter and prodding the American's forehead. "I'm sure I'll be able to hold my own in a fair fight with you."

"A-Art" Alfred stuttered, still not looking at the Brit. "You might wanna get off me, it looks weird."

"Huh?" He looked down and yelped, suddenly throwing himself off the other and laying back down where he originally was, but now facing the other way. "Don't think anything of it" he scowled. "I was just showing you that I'm not weak, alright? Now get some sleep, we have to get up early."

"S-sure" Alfred said, rolling over so that they were back to back. "Goodnight." In return, all he got was a grunt. Willing his hot blush to leave, Alfred closed his eyes and imagined at that sounds coming from outside was something else. Within minutes he had fallen asleep, drooling a little on his blazer.

_Translations:_

_French- Tu petite merde = you little shit._

_Sorry I have not been updating much. I'm soooo lazy. I think I'm going to do one chapter a fortnight or whenever I finish it, just so I'm not rushing and posting rubbish chapters. Would that be OK? _

_Again, not a lot happening but next time things will step up a couple of notches. Hope to see you next time. _

_Keza xXx_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hetalia of the Dead**

_Right guys, to start off – I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is so late. The day I was going to post was the day I became really ill. So unless I wanted to throw up my food all over my computer, I couldn't do anything. THEN as soon as I got better and was going to finally update, my laptop decided to crash and die on me :'( I've only just got it back from computer therapy. So, please forgive me for updating late. I really had no control over it - KezaBabez_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone was silent, not a word was passed between anyone as they all ate breakfast together. Nervous glances were passed but nothing else. Everyone was on edge as they all knew what was about to go down soon. Out of all of those who knew how to drive, they had allocated the minibus keys to Elizabeta and Gilbert since Ludwig wanted to be with Feli, Roderich didn't feel confident enough to dive carefully and no one really trusted Alfred behind the wheel.

It was the crack of dawn, the electrical lights having to be used since it was still rather dark, but natural sunlight was soon leaking through the high windows, the light reflecting off the walls. The noises from outside had subsided, the zombies agreeing that they were not going to get inside. But because the monsters were not making any sounds, no one knew if they were even still there, if they had moved on in their dangerous search for food. They only hoped that their quick route to their getaway vehicle would have as little threats as possible. After all, it was only a quick run across the courtyard and over the parking lot to the minibus. Their nerves were not helped when Antonio asked '_What if the minibus isn't there?_' He didn't get an answer, everyone hoping that their plan would go off without a hitch. Finally, everyone had finished their food and soon was getting sorted for escape. Everyone with a bag was cramming food supplies into them, just in case they were on the road longer than thought. The group of seventeen crowded around the shutter leading to the courtyard once everyone was ready.

"Alright" Alfred sighed. "Good luck everyone. Help each other out and look out for each other's backs and this should be a breeze. Most of all, do not panic. You'll be in more danger if you panic."

With a quick glance at everyone, he raised his arm and pressed the 'up' button, the metal shutters creaking and squealing as they slowly ascended, weak sunlight pouring into the cafeteria as their safety barrier was taken away. Soon it came to a spluttering halt, revealing the courtyard through the glass double doors. Outside was not as bad as they thought. A few zombies (walking and some on the floor immobile) were scattered around the place, the concrete covered in blood, trash and dead students. The walking zombies were coming over to them, the noise and movement of the shutter rising gaining their attention. Before the monsters could move any closer and block them in, Alfred pushed the doors open and screamed "RUN!"

Like an explosion, everyone did as instructed, pushing past the glass doors and into the courtyard, all sticking together like a line on ants. Alfred and Gilbert in the lead, they mowed down the first zombie that had flung itself at them. Alfred's axe (Ludwig still having no need for the weapon since he was carrying a unconscious Feliciano on his back) slammed down on the zombies head, splitting his face in half and continuing on before the body could slump to the floor.

Lilly screamed as a crippled beast grabbed at her ankle from the floor, but the monster was soon silenced as Vash's foot came crashing down on its skull, the head exploding underneath his foot. He quickly grabbed his sister's hand in one of his own and held the nail bat tightly in the other, daring any zombie to come closer.

Protecting Ludwig and Feliciano since they were unarmed and the most vulnerable were Lovino and Antonio. The Spaniard jabbing his makeshift spear into the soft heads of the creatures as they multiplied in number, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. "You won't touch my brother again you bastards!" Lovino screamed as he bravely kicked a zombie in the stomach and sliced its throat with a deadly butcher's knife, almost beheading it in one swipe. Around the corner, more zombies were blocking their path. They could even see the minibus, its white paintwork shining in the morning sun.

"Gilbert, try and get there first so you can open the doors so we're not standing around" Alfred instructed the German.

Gilbert only nodded as he sent a stream of fire into the decrepit face of a monster that was nearing closer to him. As the beast was struggling with its burning face, Alfred finished it off with a clean blow to the head. The bulk of monsters were getting bigger and bigger the closer they got to their destination, everyone fighting with all their strength, sweat pooling all over their bodies.

Amazingly, Gilbert had managed to push his way through the hungry mob unscathed and bolted over towards the minibus, almost dropping his lighter and deodorant can as he thrust his hand into his jeans pocket and produced the key. Unlocking it via remote, he grabbed the handle on the side and in lighting speed, managed to slide open the side door.

"C'mon!" he screamed at them, waving his arms crazily over his head. "Get a move on!"

"Get running you German bastard" Lovino roared at Ludwig as the Spaniard went ahead, spearing anything that came close.

Determined, Ludwig secured Feliciano more tightly onto his back and with a warriors roar, ploughed into the hoard, not leaving the monsters time to turn around and attack. One tried to grab at the Italians leg but its hand was cut off by Lovino who had been close to the running German. As a foursome, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino were the next ones free of the zombies, jumping into the back without a second glance.

Next came Kiku and Mei, the Japanese boy not letting go of his sister's hand, slicing at monsters with his katana held in the other. Shrieking all the way, Mei barely helped him by hitting the beasts with a wok she had taken from the school kitchens. The metallic clang of metal upon decaying skull echoed around the courtyard. Severing three heads from three bodies in one swing, the Asian siblings had a clear route to the bus, Kiku pushing her inside before getting in himself. Ivan soon followed, a weird and creepy smile on his face as he cracked open skulls easily with his metal pipe, his clothes constantly getting covered in blood and flesh with the Russian not caring or batting an eyelid. As he reached the minibus, he talked to no one as he positioned himself at the back of the vehicle, away from everyone else, a sinister permanently etched on his face.

Arthur and Peter were next, more or less being pushed by Alfred into the minibus, the zombies getting closer the more the bus was getting filled. Since there were only sixteen seats and seventeen people, Peter had to squeeze between Arthur and Matthew, who followed closely behind with Francis.

As Vash and Lilly came up to the side of the vehicle, Gilbert jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine, quickly checking around to see where the best exit point would be. The main gates were still locked so it seemed that their best option would be to go through over the school field and to crash right through the wooden fencing that lined the field.

Keeping the door open for the last two, Alfred screamed at Elizabeta and Roderich to hurry up since the small horde of monsters were right on their heels. Ahead of her husband, Eliza jumped into the minibus, Francis having to catch her as she threw herself inside. Alfred joined her inside, thinking that the Austrian was just behind him, but a scream made him look back.

The music teacher was on the floor, his keyboard a meter away from his reaching hands and zombies grabbing his limbs and biting into his flesh. His mouth opened as another pained yell tore free from his lips and a large section of his tight was ripped away by a zombie that was laying on top of him. More and more zombies stopped by the teacher and dropped to their knees, fighting one another to get to their living and screaming meal.

Like a dog hearing a curious noise, Elizabeta turned her head to the sound and her eyes widened in horror and her lips parted in a silent scream."Roderich!" she yelped, tearing herself away from Francis's arms and jumping back out of the minibus, pushing Alfred aside in her haste. Angry and urgent calls followed her as she ran to her fallen husband. She was wrenched back however as a hand clamped around her wrist.

"It's too late" Antonio said, pulling the Hungarian woman away from the zombies. "You can't save him!"

"No, it's not too late!" Eliza screamed, tears exploding out of her eyes as she struggled against her former student. She managed to rip her arm from his grasp but another set of arms circled around her stomach, dragging her away. "No! Get off me! Roderich! Roderich!"

"There's nothing you can do for him" Gilbert muttered into her ear, having torn himself away from the driver's seat after passing the keys to Alfred who was now behind the wheel, his face as white as a sheet as the horror unfolded in front of his wide eyes. "Come on we have to go before they get us too!"

"Not without my husband!" Elizabeta shrieked, hitting and scratching at the albino German. "We can still save him!"

"Leave . . . . me." Over the commotion, Roderich's weak voice floated over to them as Francis ran over to help bring Eliza back to the minibus. "Leave . . . me, Eliza. Please, get away . . ."

"See! He's still alive! See!" Elizabeta roared, reaching out an arm to her partner, still being held back by Gilbert and Antonio. "We have to get to him."

"Go" Roderich yelped, a beast taking a bite out of his arm, all of the zombies within the vicinity turning to the dying man like a tasty magnet. "I'm as g-good as dead. Save your- yourself and go back to the minibus."

"Not without you!" Eliza screeched as more bits of flesh were being torn from her lover's body and her heart. "Not without you." Angry, she turned her head to the students restraining her. "What are you all waiting for? Save him! We can help him like we're going to help Feliciano."

"Please" the dying man pleaded, fat pearly tears streaming from his deep blue eyes. "I lo-love you so much, Eliza. Please, don't wo-worry about me. Get to safety, my love."

"Then I'll stay with you" she said, tears dripping from her chin. "I'll go where you go."

"Go with them" Roderich instructed weakly as blood coughed from his mouth. "I love . . ."

He didn't finish his sentence as he finally left the world of the living. Elizabeta screamed and struggled as Gilbert and Francis dragged her back to the minibus. "Roderich! RODERICH!"

"Come on, before they remember that we're here" Gilbert said, pulling the woman back inside the getaway vehicle. "Let's get out of here!" he screamed over his shoulder at the American.

"Leave me here!" she wailed, clawing at Gilberts hands, breaking the skin and causing thin lines of blood to fall between his fingers. "Let go off me! Ro-Roderich. I can't leave him."

Trying to drain out the woman's anguished screams, Alfred pushed harshly on the acceleration pedal just as Francis and Antonio were climbing into the back. As they tore down the field, the French teen with his hair flailing around his face due to the wind, pulled back the door and closed it, locking it in place with the latch.

"Hold on tight!" Alfred yelled as he drove the vehicle over the sports pitch and smashed into the wooden fencing, wood flying in all directions. The unharmed vehicle swayed for a moment before it got its balance and thundered down the road.

In the back, Eliza cried her eyes out. Her hands over her face as she sobbed into them, her body shaking. "You should have left me to die with him" she wailed. "I have nothing left to live for."

Unsure what to say, Gilbert did what he thought was best and just hugged the Hungarian to his chest, his school shirt instantly becoming soaked with tears. "I'm so sorry" he mumbled into her hair. "We couldn't do anything for him. I'm so sorry."

"We could have gotten him out, brought him with us" she muttered. "He could have lived."

"He would have died of blood loss within minutes," Arthur added. "No matter what we did, he would have died."

Words failed her as more anguish flooded over her, her fingers tangled in the German's shirt as she cried into it. Gilbert said nothing as he carefully and calmly ran his fingers through her tousled hair. He wrapped his other arm gently around her and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head and glanced around the minibus.

Everyone was silent, with downcast eyes that held sorrow. Everyone but Ivan and Alfred (who was driving) was holding onto someone dear to them, silently thankful that they were not harmed. Francis hugged Matthew hard to his body, the Canadian bursting out into tears as soon as they had set off. Peter was holding onto Arthur for dear life, his eyes wide open in shock as his brain tried to compute what had just happened. Feliciano was still out cold, his head underneath Ludwig's chin, the tall German silent as a single tear rolled down his bloodied cheek. Mei and Lilly held onto their older brothers, unsure what to say and Romano cursed light heartedly under his breath as Antonio grabbed him in a forced fierce hug.

"No more" Lilly whispered after a few minutes, her voice low and full of despair. "Please, I don't want anyone else to die."

"We'll be alright" Vash replied, brushing his fingers through her blonde hair. "Everyone is going to be alright. No one else is going to get hurt."

"I want this all to end," she muttered finally, unknowingly speaking for everyone.

"So do I, sweet sister" Vash mumbled, kissing her forehead. "So do I."

_Cannot believe that episodes 17 and 18 of Beautiful World are named Hetalia of the Dead. I must be psychic (or that the name was too obvious) XD _


End file.
